Weak No More
by Hannahsc
Summary: A story about an international witch, hurt and harmed and left with no place to turn but Hogwarts. 1977.Maurader Era. RLOC SBOC JPLE
1. Chapter 1 edited

Silence. Emotions are freely expressed in silence; if the feelings are strong enough they may even become palpable.The only sound unpolluted by trivial words, sounds or meaningless conversation.Not that conversation was a problem for Hani. The silence that had utterly surrounded Hani for the past six months, although a welcome repreive to the alternative jeering and insults that would without a doubt follow if she left the confines of her castle, was getting undoubtedly old. It wasn't in Hani's nature to so easily conform to a life of isolation. It was in her very nature to both crave and value human connections and interactions. She was the daughter of Soma, holder of the gem.

Unless your from a wizard holding East Africa your probably wondering what that could mean. The Gem of Soma is legendary for its ability to grant the most sincere of wishes. Only the holder can initiate the magic, however, and at great cost to her own being. Hani feared these costs, but more than anything she feared what her power could mean for her friendships. She feared the consequences of revealing it to friends, would they shun or use her? Both thankfully and unfortunetly that little conundrum isn't a problem for Hani, stuck in her castle, for it could not be called a home, she didn't see other beings. Not even the houseelves paid her any mind, all brainwashed by the following of Riddle that had consumed her family.

Hani opened her eyes as she awoke for the day commemorating the half year mark from when she was finally left alone. When the death eaters left her home and Riddle swore to return. Voldemort. She corrected herself. He was no longer Tom Riddle, as he had been when he first arrived. Tom Riddle was now Lord Voldemort, malicious genius and sociopath extraordinaire. Hani, was still who she had been, granted much scarred and skinnier but still Hani Soma, Keeper of the Gem, Holder of the Stone.Great burden is what it is. She thought. Although most regard the position with highest longing and reverence, Hani hated it with a passion. She couldn't freely use it to cure starvation, disease and hunger. She couldn't freely use it to wish a person happy or even content. She was bound by the constraints her great ancestors placed upon it centuries ago.

It took the combined magics of her great great great great great ancestors to create the stone. They were famous witches and wizards, known for extraordinary magical capabilities. The stone the created, could only be safely used if the holder sincerly wished for the wish to be granted. The recipient also must sincerly wish it, if not the consequences for the holder are utterly disastrous. If Hani used the stone invalidly, her fate would be like that of one kissed by a dementor. Her life would be over, only unlike the victim of a dementors kiss, she would always be aware of it. Her consciousness would be left with her, a truly sick fate. If the wish was granted, however, than the process would leave Hani so utterly vulnerable

It takes an enormous amount of love to sincerly wish for something. Thats why Hani was chosen as the holder, she was also born with the ability to love complete strangers. This ability she hated more than anything. It had caused the betrayals she had faced to hurt her more-so than they should have. It had caused the hate and jealousy clearly seen in the eyes of others to cause her immeasurable pain. And it had made this doomed life of solitude only harder to bear.I should have wished for other things. Hani thought bitterly as she reminisced to the first day she held the stone. She was allowed three wishes for herself, the first she wished to be good. Of course, at the time she meant good for her mother. She worded her wish simply though, to be good. This saved her from believing the same hateful things her family did, and it caused her to be hated by those she loved. A catch 22 if you will. Her second wish was to understand all and any languages. Her third was to be protected from real harm, silly wish really. She should have wished to be protected from all harm. But whats done is done.

FlashBack

Sitting on her bed, greedily holding the stone in her right hand, nodding to her mother fervently, she was handed the Works of the Gem. The Works were, for lack of a better term, instructions. Everything she needed to know about the stone and how to use it. As her mother proudly handed her 'gifted' daughter the works, she said, 'Don't disappoint me. Be good.' The seemingly innocent and motherly phrase was accompanied by an utterly hostile and slightly jealous sneer. Being a young child Hani just shook her head even more, and silently wished that she would always be good. She wished she was good deep deep down. Surprisingly enough, for Hani at least, she felt her chest go slack, as though being relieved of a great weight. Her mother was walking out at that moment, so Hani simply stifled her yelp of surprise and began reading the single most self-defining thing she ever would. She learned that it was because of her strong ability to love that she was the 'holder'. It took genuine love for a wish to be granted. Genuine love that the average person was incapable of, if that love was missing at the attempt of the wish than the results would be no less than shattering. Both Hani and the wisher would be cursed to half lives, worse than that of those kissed by dementors. The behaviour was the same, yet Hani would be aware of everything that went on. It was for that and one other reason that wish granting was to be taken seriously.

It was also like intercourse. A nine year old, did not know what it meant, but she knew it was something to be respected. The book said that it would be like having all your secrets laid out for you. Its exact words were; 'Imagine a situation in which you and a stranger are locked together, naked. Your only clothing are your secrets and thoughts, laid out for you both to see. Its like Siknope. Worse." Siknope was a word that Hani had never seen before, the frustration of reaching such a climax in her reading, only to be stumped by a language barrier caused her to wish that she could understand every language in the world, before hurrying to continue.

Around the last page, the book warned of harm that would come to the holder because of their power. People would be jealous, of course. She was already pretty at a young age; pretty and rich. Jealousy was nothing new to her. But the thought still unnerved her and she wished to be kept from extreme harm. It was then that she realized the necklace was glowing, and turned from a light emerald to a dark jade. Her brown eyes widened as the words on the page before her rearranged and formed the words,

"You have used your final wish for yourself, and finished the Works. Now use your power wisely, this book shall not be opened again but by the touch of the next in line for inheritance. . Use your gift wisely or risk dooming your soul". Needless to say the words had quite an impact on the young girl, and she stood up to return the book to her mother. It was when her mother began berating the, miserable half blood cook in the kitchen, that Hani first felt the consequence of having a good heart. 'So what if shes half blood.' Her mouth formed the words as her mothers face formed an expression of terror. No Soma could believe such.. such 'ludicrous things'. Her mother had put it, Hani discovered her identity that day and became an outsider to her family.

In present times, more specifically right now, the beautiful pure-blood heir glanced out the window of her cage. The people below were happily shooting hateful glances and threatening remarks towards her house.

'Bullocks, why can't I just hex them all'. She mumbled a loud, all too aware that talking to herself was both a sign of insanity, and a preventative measure for it as well. She shook her head and groaned as she fell into her bed. She was quickly pounced upon by her best, and sad to say it, only companion.

"Jeez scruffs, I would have hoped you lost weight these past months. You're getting fed more than I am!" Scruffs responded by merely rubbing his head on Hani's shoulder, whispering loyalties to his friend. There was no way Hani could refer to their relationship as pet/owner; when she had wished to learn all languages, she mastered animal languages as well. Thought she was bloody bonkers when she heard a hen squeak profanities at a rooster, but couldn't love her ability any more now. She loved Scruffs, most animals were like you'd expect them to be. Unintelligent instinct-motivated creatures; others, like Scruffs, were actually intelligent. She theorized that they were at one point in time Animagi that couldn't change back. That had stopped Hani several times from turning his fur pink as a joke, and six months without a good laugh did weird things to a girls mind. As Hani filled her mind with unimportant thought processes and time wasters, a headmaster in England debated over the confusing letter he had just received.

England

"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

"I have no doubt you're wondering who the owner of the old and worn out owl that burst into your office just minutes ago is, and why she would send such an old creature on such a far journey. Because I am a firm believer in brevity, I'll get to the poing: it is because I wish to attend Hogwarts.

"If you were expecting a diplomatically correct letter, filled with synonyms and attempts to sound intelligent, which in fact only make the writer seem less than, I regretfully inform you that you will be disappointed. I don't blame you for expecting as much, judging by the regal wax seal of my overly pompous and wretched family, I would expect the same. I heard once that insulting family members is not the best way to make a first impression, so let me begin my request for admission in a more socially acceptable manner."

Dumbledore's pale face scrunched up in a look that protrayed confusion, amusement, and irritation. Confusion at the blunt yet polite girl that had sent him this amusing letter. Amusing in the way she correctly guessed each of his reactions to each of her actions. And irritating in the way she had correctly guessed each of his reactions without ever setting eyes on him. Before even reading past her not-so-subtle implications in her families honour, Dumbledore was willing to accept her with open arms. After reading past her translucently veiled insults, he was not so sure anymore. Could a girl that faced Riddle and carried a power to grant wishes truly be able to fit into any school? She was only 17, and would be placed in seventh year, her personality hinted towards that of either a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. Her description of her gift was so cleverly worded, Ravenclaw seemed likely. But when one looked past the words and at the meaning of her gift, one could not dispute that unconditional love was a trait of a Gryffindor.

Gryffindor, most likely. Dumbledore thought, unconsciously answering his own question at whether or not to allow her into Hogwarts. It was quite obvious to the old man, that Hogwarts was the only place she was truly safe from Riddle. She also had alot of information that could help Dumbledore, should he need information on Riddle in the future. Her letter confirmed several of his theories. She needed to be at Hogwarts, not at all because of Dumbledores utter lack of information on the rise of Death Eaters, but to save herself. Her ability to love would no doubt be damaged by too much time alone, and that was a critical part of her. Also, it wouldn't be too long before Riddle attempted to have her grant him a wish once again.

Meanwhile, Riddle was in quite a conundrum. This girls' quick wit and cunning was in part due to her interactions with Tom Riddle. He needed her to secure his future, yet couldn't threaten her in doing it. He was not used to not getting his way, and would no doubt have her under intense watch, even now. There had to be a secretive way to get her out of her home. . .

Soma

"Scruffs, will I ever get out? What if Dumbledore never replies? I guess I could go to Beauxbatons or another wizarding school; language isn't really a barrier. But Riddle would have no problem reaching me at any of those schools would he? He used to seem afraid of Dumbledore, I really hope he accepts me in, if not only to meet the man that scares Riddle." Hani let her mind ruminate on the chances of being allowed into Hogwarts. Not being aware of Dumbledores pure and caring heart, she weighed the chances dead against her. After a few moments of progressively ruining her hope for a semi-normal life, a deep purr interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at her chest and saw her kitty, fat cat more like, moving in tune with her breathing. Perfectly and utterly peacefully asleep. His deep, long grey fur moving in tune with his breaths. Hani wished she could sleep that well, forget all her problems, even if only for a minute. Sleep that was uninterrupted by nightmares or flashbacks was a dream in itself.

A loud grumble ensued just south of Scruffs lazing figure. Damn stomach, I can't take this conjured mess any longer! Six months of transfigured cat food is six months too many! Hani shuddered as she tried to ignore her growling tummy. The house elves were still amuck in the castle, yet were under strict orders from Riddle to not give me any food. Being the compassionate creatures they were, more specifically one of them, she was taught a transfiguration spell that made her cat food look like real food. She had not yet mastered the art of changing tastes, but she hoped that would come with time.

Her stomach was now resembling a fog horn. She ignored the first two rumbles that followed, but the third was accompanyed with the distinct pop of an uninvited wizard. Hani jumped from her seat, reaching for her wand. Her face and defensive stance both dropped at the unfond memory of her beloved wand being snapped in two. She accepted that the wizard in front of her more than naught controlled her fate and looked up to meet a pair of striking blue eyes.

"Ah, pleasure to meet you." A deep, wise voice said through the long hairs of a greying beard. Hani looked questioningly into the eyes of a man that no more resembled a death eater than Scruffs.

"Who are you?" She bravely asserted, already having come to terms with her utter helplessness in the situation.

"I my dear, am Albus Dumbledore." Voices broke through the cracks of my walls and doors as my mouth dropped. "And those voices I assume, are the followers of Tom Riddle."

I nodded, uncharacteristically speechless and dumbfounded. I looked up appreciatively at the wizard that had, hopefully, come to save me. He was an odd looking one, but held his head high with a regalness that was the polar opposite of the 'better than thou' fashion her family had held. His flowing blue robe was made even more royal looking by the velvetness of the material. His hat was tall and pointed, navy blue with a sparkling moon. This outfit and those eyes on anybody else would have completely stunned Hani. Not stunned in the speechless sense she was now struggling to come out of, but stunned in an utterly intimidated way. Hani nodded in response to the still unanswered question. Now shocked at not only the stately way this man presented himself but with the seemingly endless patience he possessed. Hani herself would not have been patient enough to wait for a young teenage girl to overcome her momentary lapse in intelligence before answering a pivitol question that, if left unanswered for too long, garaunteed her demise.

"Lets be on then." The dignified Professor held out his hand for the newest addition to his student body, and waited till she willingly took it before wrapping one arm around her and another around Scruffs, then spinning on the spot. When the spinning grew hectic Hani shut her eyes, only to open them surrounded by a very different scenery.

She wasn't in Soma anymore. The village around her was no doubt a wizard town, judging by Dumbledores complete disregard for International Statues of Secrecy. She looked up at the man who was currently at the core of her confusion. His eyes sparkled in return and answered all her questions in one brief sentence.

"Welcome, to a place you and fellow Hogwarts students will frequent this year, Hogsmeade." He looked back at the road ahead and began walking. Confused, yet utterly overjoyed at the prospect of belonging at Hogwarts Hani's normally calm demeanor disappeared and was replaced by the look of a giddy school girl. She looked at the retreating figure of her new professor and around at the beautiful homes surrounding her. In a moment of utter joy she ran after her new headmaster, scruffs tight on her heels and gave him a whopper of a hug.

They walked in silence before reaching a large, homey pub called Three Broomsticks. Both engrossed in their own thought processes.

Why hasn't he asked me for anything yet? I wouldn't be able to grant any of his wishes but sod it if he'll ask anyway! Its only a matter of time. I wonder if they sell broomsticks here? Its been years since I've ridden one. Maybe I can get one. But where will I get the money? Bugger it all to hell, I've forgotten to bring any gold. How am I to buy school books? Hani's hectic thoughts jumped from topic to topic, never lingering on one thought for more then ten seconds.

Dumbledores were more consistent,  
Sweet girl, I hope she does get sorted into Gryffindor. She really does love easy, I can tell just by looking at her.He had gotten a good look at his new student, and refused to let it be known to her. Assuming she was oblivious to her current appearance that is. Her curly hair was a mess on her head, the once tied back curls were now spread in a pretty way around her face. Like Grindelwalds younger sister, Dumbledore thought adoringly. She would without a doubt drive some boys crazy, and no doubt she was even more beautiful out of the tattered robes, scrapes on her face, cuts on her arms, and with a few extra pounds. She had no doubt been starved, hurt and roughly handled, moreso than she would ever admit. His thoughts then veered back to Grindelwald, like always, until they reached Madame Rosmertas.

When they arrived Dumbledore faced his new student and decided to let her speak first. She seemed as though she was going to talk when her thoughts became obviously distracted. Dumbledore smiled to himself at the obvious state of excitement that had been present in Hani ever since she had fully understood the situation. He saved her from the furious speed at which new idea's were attacking her by interrupting her reverie.

"Ahem. We have prudent manners to discuss." He began, putting on that cryptic voice he saved especially for students. It was highly amusing to watch their reactions as they puzzled over the thought process that was Dumbledores mind. Of course, if a student was told the truth, that Dumbledore was not continuously inventing, proving and disproving earth shattering hypothesis in the confines of his own mind, and that he was 9/10 times only remembering his youthful days with Gellert, they would no doubt be quick to yell 'farce'. "To begin with, a timetable. What do you want to pursue after you graduate Hogwarts?"

Her mouth opened and closed in a startling imitation of a fish until she finally whispered, "Auror." Her mouth forming a stiff line, that reminded Dumbledore greatly of James Potter when he formed an unshakeable idea."Or whatever else will give me another chance to bring him down." She finished, and Dumbledore, recognizing an unshakeable resolve, merely nodded. She flushed and whispered a thank you, barely listening to Dumbledore begin discussing the process of accuring school supplies. She was stuck in an utterly dreamlike state that she did not manage to wake up from until they left the small pub and arrived at Dumbledores office in Hogwarts.

The Sorting Hat is what pulled her out of her reverie. Voices in your head, that sounded nothing like you, tended to pull even the most dream-like folks back into reality.

Brave heart, kind soul, incredibly clever.

Um...Not meaning to be rude but who are you? Hani felt herself being shaken out of her state of reverie and glanced around her surroundings. She was in Dumbledores office, the tall intimidating wizard stood in front of her. Gauging her every reaction, leaning forward as though trying to strain his hearing into listening in on this private conversation. When Headmaster saw Hani watching him, he quickly fixed his posture and flashed her a grin. Hani's tense position relaxed and she resumed listening to the voice in her head, something she would have tried to ignore in the past.

I'm the hat on your head. An unmeasurable capacity to love, impressive. Extremely so. You'd fit in Ravenclaw, yet you are a truer Gryffindor than I have ever met. The voice was surprisingly deep, soprano. Undoubtedly male and carried a wisdom beyond the capabilities of a regular hat.

Hani's POV-

"Whats a Gryffindor" I asked, so confused I asked outloud rather than in my head. The opinionated hat was lifted from my head with a chuckle as Dumbledore muttered, no surprises there, as he sat on the large chair in front of me. Chair was not a descriptive enough word, throne was more fitting the golden object that served at his seat. Just as the word Room didn't adequatly cover the overly cluttered office in front of her. Unrecognizable nicknacks and random objects covered the desks and walls like paint. His ceiling was high and the walls were wide, yet the room seemed smaller than it was. Whether this was because of the obviously friendly atmosphere, or because of amount of clutter, I wasn't sure. But I knew I loved the decorations. A sloppy smile spread on my face as Dumbledore waved his wand.

A large mirror appeared on my right, and I stood, with Dumbledores prodding, to see my reflection. I hadn't looked into a mirror for so long, I didn't know what to expect. But I didn't expect this. I was fully aware of the extent of the scars on my arms yet the scrapes and cuts on my face were shocking. It looked as thought I had locked myself in a cage with lion cubs and let them have their way. My hair was still as curly as alway, but a darker brown which was no doubt due to my lack of exposure to sunlight. My pale brown skin was only made paler by the darkening underneath my eyes, which only made my light brown eyes even lighter. The whole effect of months in 'captivity' was topped off by the obvious weight loss I had undergone. My once well fitting robes hung over me several sizes too large, already muddled with holes and dirt the clothing was not attractive.

The next thing I know my tattered grey robes were perfect fitting black robes, with gold and red designs and a badge that says griffindor. My bare feet and old sandals were replaced by black tie ups and long grey socks. My arms were healed from scars and before the scars on my face could disappear I yelled stop. It was too much, I couldn't lose every scar of mine. As much as I wanted to start over I didn't want to start from scratch. I wanted me to stay the same, with only my environment changing. I turned to face Dumbledore, whos wand was at the ready to finish what he'd started.

"Leave one please." I asked, meeting his eyes and knowing he had, without even looking in the mirror. After he nodded I turned to the mirror once more and saw the lone scratch, that was on my left temple, reaching from the outside corner of my eyebrow to the tip of my cheekbone. It was perfect, it wasn't so deep that it wouldn't heal with time. I wanted all my scars to heal with time as was natural. But this one scar would have to symbolize the dozens that had covered me minutes before. I smiled at my new professor, as he started bathing Scruffs with his wand, and we continued our talk, (now a two way one), about my future here at Hogwarts.

The Sorting

I awoke in the same fashion I had for the past two weeks, sprawled out across a now familiar, comfortable bed, with Scruffs licking my face. I smiled at this new tradition and wrapped my long arms around my beloved friend. Scruffs was the only memory I kept alive from my past. Granted, that past was only weeks old, but it was still the past. Rather than go back to retrieve a new wardrobe, the Headmaster of Hogwarts provided me with a new wardrobe. Not a full wardrobe, but two school kits and two pairs of jeans, a sweater and two t-shirts. I was surprised the older man had such a nice taste in clothes...

3rd Person

Unable to keep on the same thought for more than ten seconds on this very special day, Hani slugged out of bed with Scruffs in her arms. 'Nervous, why are you nervous?' Scruffs worried over Hani, but unable to respond in a way Scruffs could understand, as she lacked the proper vocal chords to meow, she merely hugged her pet tighter and walked towards the showers. Bugger it all, I won't have as much privacy after today. Over the past two weeks, Hani had gotten to know her school well and under the tutelage of Dumbledore even managed to construct a map of the school. She was very proud of this map, it was equiped with a locator and informationary charm that located everybody in the building at any point in time and answered any question she might have. It also only revealed its worth when one tapped it with a wand and said, "Je ne suis rien, tu tout suis." Basically, I know nothing, you know it all. Stroking her maps ego only made it more willing to give her information. This gauranteed cooperation with every use. To clear the map, one had to only tap it twice and whisper 'Merci Msr', simple yes but thats what Hani liked. The best part of the past two weeks, was Hani had been introduced to the only year round inhabitants of the school. She had played quite a few tricks on a certain Nearly Headless Nick and currently had on a war with Peeves as to who could scare Mr. Norris, the caretakers evil cat, the worst. She was so winning. She had also read Hogwarts A History, and had swelled up with pride at being sorted into the noble house of Gryffindor, over the past two weeks Hani had also gained more weight and seemed healthy enough to pass for just another student. Dumbledore and herself agreed that the truth was the best, if asked, Hani would only answer that she had been homeschooled but since her family was know dead she attended Hogwarts. She was a sixth year and all anybody needed to know was that her family were victims of death eaters.

The truth, of course, was that her family was willingly killed by death eaters after Hani refused to grant anybodys wish. How is one willingly killed? Simply by volunteering to be a source of bargaining between a girl with a power and a man who wants more power. She didn't believe any of them actually thought Hani was strong willed enough to carry out with her plan. Sad thing was, Hani didn't think she was either. It was no question that if faced with the choice again, saving her family and dooming the world. She would be weak enough to doom the world.

Refusing to let her thoughts dwell on that, Hani worked out her plans in her head. Dumbledore and her were to head off Diagon Alley at 8:00 to pick up her remaining school supplies. They had already visited hogsmeade for certain items, such as a wand and clothing, but all of her books were still waiting to be bought. Thankfully, the school had a fund specially for orphans. A brutal term but Hani had come to terms with her lack of parental figures at about the same age she hit puberty. Her families money was permanently lost to her. Riddle had, as Dumbledore and Hani discovered on their last trip to Diagon Alley, cleaned out the enormous family treasure banks. Generations of corrupt wish granters had given the family a fair amount of wealth, those wish granters were out of their sodding minds until their death, but the Soma's had the fourth largest bank account in Gringotts history. It was now the smallest.

Hani hurried to finish dressing on time, settling with her turqoise sweater and dark jeans along with her only pair of tie up black shoes. She ran to Dumbledores office in record time, being fit and knowing this school all too well. She slowed to a stop in front of the granite gargoyles that gaurded the entrance to his office. Sounding as though she had slowly walked her way over, and not sprinted, she effortlessly said, "Gummi Bears" to the gaurds and was allowed past. When she reached the now familiar office she saw her professor, in black robes and a black hat, sitting in his 'throne' with an old muggle watch on the table. I walked over to him smiling a hello and was greeted by a smile and a wave.

HPOV

"Glad to see you on time Hani. This watch is a port key, just like we used last time. Its due to leave in" He casually stretched his arm over to the watch. "Five, four" I realized he was counting down in seconds, not minutes, and ran to touch the watch as he said one. We were tugged out of the office and into Diagon Alley quite quickly.

Dumbledore, being the forever stately and graceful person he was, landed standing up. I however, landed on top of a rather tough cushion. Mumbling, "What type of pillow mat is this bloody hard" I felt the pillow grab my arms to steady me as I began to slide off it. I looked up, well underneath me, to see the surprised face of a rather handsome young man.

Cor.

"Ah, young mister Black." Professor Dumbledore said, rather non chalantly considering the embarassment I was experiencing. "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

The young man looked over at the professor, hands still gripped on my arms, and gave a cheeky grin.  
"Well sir, I had just swung by to pick up some books with James. Didn't know it would be raining beauties today." His grey eyes met my brown ones and I felt my embarassment die as amusement flared. I rolled my eyes at his overly playfulness. If only he would let go. . .I opened my mouth to ask him to let go of my arms when an

"Oi, Black." Interrupted my thoughts. I didn't look up at this new onlooker as I was still distracted by the unbelievably attractive eyes watching mine. The boy I assume is named 'Black', nodded to this newcomer yet kept his eyes on my own.

"Who is she?"Before the third party could speak any more I opened my mouth once more to request to be released from his tight, yet admittedly pleasant grip. I noticed his eyes flit appreciatively towards my mouth before I spoke.

"Er.. I dunno about you, but where I'm from we introduce ourselves right-side up."Black gave another cheeky grin and let go of my arms. His grin was lopsided but attractive. Not 'fancy at first site' attractive but good looking. I stood up, with a grace that could only have come from years of flying, which I had regained in my past two weeks getting reacquainted with my love for broomsticks. As soon as I stood, I reached out a hand for Black and he was still smiling when he grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. He was taller than I was, I was about 5'7. Black stood at 5'10 or 5'11. Messy brown hair with a carefree style much like my own covered his head like a mop. I ran a hand thru my hair, as was a nervous habit, and stuck out my hand to shake.

"I'm Hani Soma. Starting at Hogwarts this year." Blacks mouth flew open and his head flew towards Dumbledore, my hand forgotten as it wait there. I turned to get a better view of his friend who had the same reaction. His friends hair was black and the same length as Black's but undoubtedly messier. I looked at Dumbledore and he answered the unasked questions.

"Hani is a transfer to Hogwarts, she was previously homeschooled but is at Hogwarts now." Grateful he didn't mention her family's death quite yet she turned back to Black and his friend and ran a hand thru her hair once more. She quickly moved her hand out of her hair as she noticed that James was doing the same thing. She shrugged and smiled as he kept running his hand thru his own hair and smiled,

"Nervous habit." They chorused. Tension leaving the conversation.

"I'm James Potter, Gryffindor." I smiled, eager and excited to meet a housemate.

"Sirius Black, also Gryffindor." They both stuck out their hands and I shook them simultaneaously, one per hand.

"Thats brilliant. I'm Gryffindor also." I gave my own crooked smile and was rewarded with two, identical face splitting grins.

"You two have saved me a lot of trouble." Dumbledores voice rang in the backround.

We dropped our hands and turned to the Headmaster.

"Wotcha mean?" An apprehensive Potter asked.

"Well, the three of you all want to be aurors and are all buying the same materials. James, as Head Boy, I'll leave Hani in your care along with a portkey that will bring her back to Hogwarts in three hours. Make sure she gets everything she needs. It will be hard to arrange another trip to Diagon Alley." With that, Dumbledore handed a stunned Hani an old muggle watch, a list of school supplies and a hand purse full of money. He turned on his heels, giving mea wink and a goodbye and disapeared.

I turned back to face Potter and Black.

"Do you think he carries purses under his robes all the time?" She wondered aloud

"I always thought he was a bit off." Black joined in.

"Yeah, he complemented your hair once, remember?" James remininsced.

"That doesn't prove anything James. Everyone compliments my hair. Its just so thick." Black rebutted.

"So silky soft." I added smiling, I felt right at home with these two. I reached up to pat the messy mane.

"What about mine?" James asked, pouting in an adorable way.

"Umm..." I let the silence add suspense. "I got a good feel of Black's gorgeous locks when he ran into me just then. I still havent had the good fortune of -" My sentence was interrupted. Good thing, my smile was so wide at 'when he ran into me' I don't think I could talk much longer.

"Oi- I did not run into you! You landed on me!" A dignified Black defended himself.

"Er- are you sure?" I asked. Enjoying the moment.

"You're too graceful." James put in, smiling wide, his own black hair falling into his eyes as we began walking away from the busy corner we were occupying. "You could never 'land' on somebody."

"Thats what I thought." I replyed, smiling once again conspiratorially with James.

THird Person

"Ruddy hell, its a scandal I tell ya. Sirius Black always watches where he's- OOF" He's adorable rant was cut short by two feet that somehow made it infront of his own. Both Hani and James, who were standing on either end of Black stuck out their feet to trip him. All in good fun of course. The look of indignation on his face was all Hani and James needed to bowl over laughing. Black huffed and stormed away, although only mad on the surface. Hani sobered up immediately. She hated to think she already had somebody upset with her. She looked over at Potter and saw he was still guffawing. She walked over to where Sirius now stood. He was leaning against the wall of a clothing shop, his hands folded across his chest and his hair falling over his face. His grey eyes were wide with what seemed to Hani as plans of revenge. She tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn to face her. He pointedly turned his head to his left, away from her gaze.

"Sorry." She said. James had now joined them, a large smile still plastered on his face. "Its one of those annoying things I do. I'm constantly poking fun. When I was a kid, and attended real school, I used to always land myself in trouble with pranks." Her face scrunched up, she was trying hard not to smile. That much was obvious. Sirius wondered how good those pranks must have been to have her reminscing all these years later. She looked back up at him, the look in her soft eyes too sweet to deny. "Bugger it all, I should have guessed they would have gotten me in trouble before I even started the term." She shrugged apologetically. "Forgive and forget?" She asked. Sirius had the urge to guffaw at the idea of him being offended by a prank, but James laughed first and broke Sirius's resolve. The two boys were laughing and explaining through their tears.

"You- nobody's mad- we- prank-everyone-" Several phrases were lost in the hysteria but Hani got the gist of it. A mischevious glint flashed across her eyes.

"Fellow prankers? Thats never good..." Her voice trailed off, as if once again remembering something. The look on her face, mischevious and apprehensive at the same time set James and Sirius off again. James, still chuckling, swung his arm around her shoulder and began walking again. Sirius followed and swung his arm over her other shoulder and kept his arm on top of James'.

"You will be quite interesting to keep around." James admitted.

"Can't wait to introduce you to the others." Sirius said, the two tripped over their own feet as Hani halted to a stop.

"Bugger. More pranksters?" Her voice sounded outright shocked yet her face portrayed a different emotion. One the mauraders were well aware of, somebody had pranking on the brain.

"Yep." James didn't even try to keep the smile from his face. "Don't be so intimidating by the threat of superior pranksters." He had a such a smug look on his face Hani just had to wipe it off.

"Superior pranksters?" She repeated, mocking shock and fear. "Oh no! Where?" To add to the moment she looked around feverishly. To her immense pleasure, both James and Sirius had turned red.

"Are you-"

"No- shes a girl she doesn't understand-"

"Prongs, mate I think she is."

"No-"

HPOV

"Ruddy hell I do mean it. Just cuz I'm a girl? What is it I don't understand? I will prank the next person that walks out of that bookstore." Her confidence rising as she spoke. "I haven't done a proper prank on a human and I'm due for a good one."

"On a human?" Sirius had caught that.

I gave them my mischevious smile. "Lets just say nearly headless nick, nearly lost his head a few times this month."

Both smiled wide.

"Are you sure your up to this though? I mean, blimey, it could be a professor that walks thru that door." James said, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Bugger, you're right." He smiled wide. "Okay, the next person our age that walks through that door. And if either of you two laugh. I am to be considered the superior prankster."

Both gave me looks of blatant disbelief.

"Superior prankster-" James' voice trailed off, his eyes squinting at me.

"Is that what she say?"Sirius finished off for him, his eyes watching me as though I were crazy.

"Yes she did." I answered "Not willing to give up the title?" Both shook their heads no. I sighed. "Fragile manhoods can't handle it?" They started to protest but I rose my hand to stop them. "Nope, don't explain its alright. Fine then, just the title of Hogwarts Resident Prankster. " They looked at her, as though she was speaking another language. "Don't do that." Iprotested.

"Do what?" James said, puzzled by this new girl to the extreme.

"Look at me like I'm talking another language. It's just I speak more than one language so if you look at me like that, I really do think I'm speaking another language." I explained, leaving huge holes in my explanation but hoping it would be enough. I ran a hand through my hair as my curls fell on my face. I was now facing both boys, standing at least 4 inches taller than me. Sirius's face pulled into an expression I was beginning to recognize as his "I've had a brilliant thought" face.

"Shouldn't you know what your speaking in regardless of how many languages you speak?" Sirius asked, James nodded in agreement.

"Its different for me."

"How?"

"Because it ruddy well just is. Now. Bet on?"

"Okay" James' answered. Sirius gave him a piercing glare. "C'mon Sirius, as long as its the 'resident prankster' the person who played the latest prank has the title. All you have to do is play more pranks than Hani." He looked at me for conformation. I wasn't sure if he was checking on my name or the rules, but both were right so I nodded.

"Right then, anybody up for a stakeout?" The two grinned infectiously and turned to watch the door of Flourish and Blotts. I hadn't noticed what they were wearing before that, both were surprisingly in muggle clothing, like me. I really didn't pay attention to clothing, but Sirius was wearing regular dark blue jeans with a quidditch t-shirt, and James had on grey sweatpants and a plain blue sweater, which told me they were really late this morning. Feeling bad for keeping them from their responsibilities, I decided to tell them they were off the hook as soon as my prank was completed. I hadn't felt so carefree in months, I was not partial to ending the experience. I kept my eyes trained on the door, and soon enough a young blonde haired boy walked out. James and Sirius both made pleased noises that let me know they didn't really like this boy. I didn't know him so I wasn't going to be too mean on him, he was also quite attractive, except for the snarl that was plastered on his pale face. He walked with a gait of superiority that was maddingly familiar and it wasn't until he faced us that I recognized the kid.

"Malfoy." I snarled, more than happy to play a prank on the kid who was a death eater thru and thru. James and Sirius looked at me funny.

"How did you-" I cut him off by getting out my wand and pushing the two boys into the alley beside us. It was my prank and I wouldn't have them get in trouble for it.

"Oi. Malfoy!" I yelled, getting Malfoys attention.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered,

"I'm not gong to hex somebody, even a Malfoy, when they're not looking. Thats not a prank, thats bullying. Now shut up he's coming." Malfoy walked towards me, an unmistakeable look on his face. When he was a few feet away, he made me rethink my too-easy prank. How did he secure his fate? The leach barely spoke:

"My, my, my" His disgustingly proper speech was just like that of his fathers. "You my dear are entirely too beautiful to have" He spat "dilluted blood." I shook with anger, but decided it best let him continue. "What is your name and how come I've never seen you before?"

With a flick of my wand I performed my prank without him even aware of it. He was too distracted by my pouting mouth, he was just disgusting!

"Malfoy, m'dear" I began, earning chuckles from Sirius and James for my perfect imitation of his voice. "You have my personal style imitated to a t, I do believe your lying about never meeting me before." I looked over my handiwork and smiled. All that practice in transfiguration had truly paid off, Malfoy's sleek blonde hair was now brown and curly, his wizarding robes were replaced by my turqoise sweater and my dark blue jeans. Of course, his were accompanyed by matching heels rather than my comfotable sneakers. Sirius and James had been leaning over the corner wall of the alley trying to peek at what I had done, and ended up laughing so hard the fell out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, howling with laughter.

Malfoy looked mortified at his outfit and his most authoritative voice said:

"You'll regret this."

"Its hard to take a bloke with heels serious mate." James said between laughs.

"If they matched your top maybe. . ." Sirius added. It was my turn to laugh. I ran a hand through my hair at the same time as James.

"Cor, my hair looks bloody brilliant from the back doesn't it?" I admired my clone storming away from us. This sent James and Sirius into another round of laughter. I smiled at them, "Meet me inside when you can, you know, breathe." They were laughing too hard to answer so I settled with a nod and walked into the book store. I had found all the books on my list when the two finally came inside, the tears still staining their cheeks.

"You are indisputbly-"

"Undeniably-"

"Irrevocably-"

"The resident pranker."

"Not to mention the best female pranker-"

"ever to grace our presence."

"Right, you lot are full of it. You are aware of that fact right?" I asked, my face forming a smile without my permission.

"Yes, but its part of our charm. Now we have to buy some books. Train leaves in two hours." James looked down at his watch, I peeked over and saw that I had another hour and half left to gather my necessities. I sighed, remembering that these boys probably wanted to go hang out by themselves for a bit. Ireally wasn't one to crowd anybody's space.

"You two go on. I'll see you back at Hogwarts." I turned up smiling at them, instead of smiling back and shuffling out they just stood there.

"You think we would leave you now?" Sirius asks, shocked at the suggestion, both had expressions of mock hurt.

"Oh please, Dumbledore stuck me with you two, you didn't really volunteer."

"Cuz we were blank out of our minds not to realize how truly buggers you are."

"Buggers?" I questioned.

"Yeah, nutters". James explained.

"Well.. Thanks, sort of." I looked down, confused. Trying to figure out why they were still staying. "Oh, I get it." I looked back up at the two gryffindors, "You lot don't have to worry about getting me back to Hogwarts. I have that portkey remember?"

"Has she gone daft?" James turned towards Sirius, and talked as though I wasn't there.

"I think so mate." Sirius turned towards James and ignored me also.

"Think we should educate her?"

"Guess so, I mean. She's really quite mental if she doesn't see it."

It was getting quite annoying so I charmed the books behind the two to noiselessly bump them on the backs of their heads.

"Oof" Was all the was heard, along with the tapping of my foot, until James expained to me why they were staying.

"Thats not why we refuse to leave."

"Why then? Its not like you've got any responsibility to stay." I interjected. "Or is this about the Head Boy thing. What was that about?"

"Oh, you see, daftness must be catching because Dumbledore appointed James Head Boy this year. Its top student of the school, almost like a teacher without pay or a classroom." Sirius helpfully explained.

"James mate, I've known you for about an hour and I would guess you weren't one to worry about responsibility."

"What? I can be responsible. Tell her Sirius." Silence. "Right then, thats just hurtful. I will be the best head boy Hogwarts' ever had. Lily is definately the best head girl."

I sensed a story. But one look from Sirius told me not to ask.

"So, what were we educating me about?" I changed the subject, Sirius looked glad and James' expression turned back to normal as he answered while wiping summat off his mouth. I think it was drool.

"We are here-"

"Because we like you" Sirius finished off. This completely bowled me. What? They liked me? You must expect that a girl who had had no human contact in over six months, no friends for close to a decade, was pretty shocked by the idea of being liked by two boys she had met hours ago. She looked up at them.

"You're not taking the piss..." She asked. James looked horrified.

"I'll let you know, as head boy-" She cut him off there,

"Thanks." All three ran their hands thru their hair and brushed off the awkward moment by engaging in some world class speed-shopping. They were all ready to go within the half hour. Giving them an hour before Hani had to leave.

"Bugger it, we have an hour." Hani said. "Damn my inability to shop like a girl." The boys looked at her confused. "Can you lot keep a secret?" She asked, her voice dropping scandolously. They nodded, not knowing what to expect. Hani, a girl, was about as unpredictable as the both of them, and that was refreshingly unexpected. "I have only been on four shopping trips in my life." The boys looked away scandalized, as Hani hung her head in shame. "Yes I know, I'm not worthy enough to be a girl,"

"Thats the Girl!" an angry voice called from the other side of the side walk.

"COR. DAMNIT. BUGGER IT ALL TO HELL." An impressive stream of profanities ensued from the pretty little mouth beside them as Hani spotted Malfoy and his father across the street. With her history with death eaters she knew she was only safe at Hogwarts. Hani, still cursing up a storm, turned on her heels and ran. Her hair getting even more windblown than it already was. She was quite athletic, James (always the quidditch captain) noticed, as she effortlessly gained speed and sped around the corner. Looking up, James and Sirius saw an angry Malfoy, his hair still a long curly brown mess, with his father. Malfoy Sr was a known Death Eater, and even Sirius and James had enough knowledge to run.

They were fit enough to keep on her heels but she had already got a head start and the distance refused to close. All three were laughing at the sight of a red Malfoy sr, and his newly brunette son. Throwing glances over their shoulders every so often, the finally stopped running when the reached a passageway that was titled, Jaluney Alley. All three stopped at the entrance of the small alley way and had very little trouble catching their breaths. When James and Sirius looked up, it was to see Hani making an amazing imitation of a red-faced Malfoy. This sent all three into a right rut until the calmed themselves once more.

"You are the girliest bloke I've ever met in my life." James revealed, as all three sprawled themselves on the grass.

"Should I be offended?" Hani asked nobody in particular.

"Nope. You should hear the compliments he gives Lily." Sirius answered

"Should I now? Who is this Lily?" I asked, intrigued. "Is she in our house?"

"Lily Evans is the apple of my mouth, the taker of my heart, -" James preceded into a poetic rut I systematically blocked out by teaching Sirius rock paper sicsors. By the time Sirius had gotten the hang of the game, and beat me twice and James had finally stopped talking with a sigh. I ended our game by covering his rock with my paper and turning over to James.

"Its apple of my eye." I informed him. Sirius snorted as James dreamily replied, shes that as well. I ignored their comments and asked "How well do you guys know this area?"

"Pretty well. We both grew up here." Sirius explained, as James was still slightly foaming at the mouth.

"Whats in Jaluney Alley?" I asked, curious as to what was past the alley entrance behind us.

"Its quidditch land. But nobody can ever find it because it changed its position every day." James was now back to his senses at the mention of anything quidditch.

"Welll, what if I said I found it?" I asked, watching their puppy dog faces turn desperate.

"Don't joke-"

"With something so sacred"

"I'm not kidding." I stood up and looked down at them.

"Please don't break my heart." James asked.

"You really don't believe me?" I feigned hurt.

"Nope." They choresed.

"So what pray tell, is that?" I pointed in the direction of the empty sidewalk to their left, and evilly enjoyed their excited faces fall at the site of the empty path. They looked up at me, their expressions scared me a bit. But just a wee bit, I had some more fun.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was that important to you guys." I heard growling. "I shouldn't have joked."

"Sodding Right."

"Get up" I ordered, holding out a hand for each.

"What?" James questioned. While Sirius just turned the other way and pouted.

"I'm going to make it up to you." I said and waited for a while for the boys to grab my hands so I could pull em up. After a bit of being ignored, however, I just started walking away.

"Oi." Sirius said.

"Where do you think your going?" James asked, demanded more like. Still sore at being tricked, I see.

"To quidditch land." I replyed and walked over their heads and into the alleyway behind them. I had one foot into the doorway when I hear shouts of.

"GOOD GODRIC SHES FOUND IT!"

and

"I LOVE HANI!" before feeling two hands grab each of my arms and push me through at a fair faster speed than what I was previously going.


	2. Chapter 2

We ran over the threshold, Hani was dragged, and stepped into an exact replica of diagon alley. Only the streets were decorated with moving murals of every quidditch player to ever grace the league. We were currently standing in the middle of a few players engaged in a game. I looked down in shock as one player, whom I assumed to be a seeker, chased frightfully after an object in the distance. I turned my head to see James gaping at the ground.

"Ga-ga-ga" He managed to squeak.

"Garr-Garr-Garr" Sirius was no better,

"Bloody hell, yes I am Garret Gandy and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop gaping and let us get back to our game! It's been in progress for the past 12 years and I do believe that Theodore has finally found the snitch." A deep, scruff and annoyed voice said. It seemingly came from the ground, more specifically, at the stout figure wearing red and gold robes. His short black hair was crew cut, and his stocky, short figure was turned towards the two seekers now, watching in anticipation. His green eyes flared as the seekers dangerously maneuvered between themselves. All the other players, in assorted hair cuts and quidditch robes, had frozen just like Gandy. Eyes nervously watching the seekers; seemed everyone was eager to end the twelve year game.

The climatic silence was followed by a loud crashing noise, and the resumal of the game. The seekers had lost sight if the snitch. Sirius and James, both had their mouths wide open and hands in their pockets, quickly jumped onto a sidewalk to free the road for the game. When James noticed I hadn't moved, his hazel eyes scowled at me and he reached out a hand to pull me off the sidewalk. I succumbed and watched the game from a distance with the speechless boys.

"I can't believe this." Sirius finally said, pulling out of the star struck stupor that held him before.

"Remus and Peter are going to be bloody mad." James said, the smile on his face not matching the words.

"Who?" Hani asked

"Our best mates, Remus and Peter. They're going to piss themselves when the find out that not only did we find Jaluney Alley, but we witnessed the twelve greatest quidditch captains and players to ever live to play against themselves.

"It really is bloody brilliant." Hani said. "I don't watch much quidditch-" That statement was followed with shocked stares from both Sirius and James. "BUT-" Hani quickly put in. "I love the game more than anything in the world. I just never could watch it."

"Why not, its a rush watching it. Almost as much as playing it."

"I don't believe that. What could beat the rush of sitting on your broom, metres above the ground. Nothing holding you down, nothing, other than your broom, holding you up. Knowing that your broom works only as well as your skill, and that for once only you can control what happens. Nobody can push you over, or send you somewhere. Its just you, your broom and your skill." Hani felt myself getting too intense and winked at them to lighten the moment. "That and beating the ruddy hell out of the idiots willing to face you."

Sirius and James grinned, smiling wide.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." James agreed.

"Lets get on shall we? I don't want to miss seeing anything! I have a bit of gold left. . . maybe I can find a good broom." Hani wondered aloud as James and Sirius followed behind me. We walked in a companiable silence, each lost in their reverie about the magic around them.

They pulled into the first open door and felt their mouths fall all over again.

The store had a sign on top of the door,

Best of the Best, Brooms of the Past, Present and Future. Hani didn't believe something so.. purely wonderful could exist. There were the best brooms of the past on the left hand of the store, the best brooms of the present in front of them, and on the wall to their right, a plack that read 'Brooms to Come' caught our attention and pulled them in faster than you could say Nimbus.

"Ruddy-" James began.

"Ruddy Hell-" Hani finished. "Gentleman, I think we're in heaven!" After several minutes of admiring the sight in front of them, Sirius finally gained enough nerve to touch a broom. He stepped forward dramatically and reached out towards the pitch black sleek broom closest to him. On the side it read Nimbus 1,000,000- The Last of the Nimbus Legacy. James soon touched one as well, his was a deep brown but had the same script on the side. I was the last to gain enough nerve. The one under me was the same deep brown as James, but had lighter brown under current. As my fingertips met the smooth wood, a pop resounded behind us. The sound of a house elf.

The three of us spun around, nobody willing to let go of their newly found treasures. Their wasn't one house else in front of us but three. Each had a grande smile plastered on their faces, the one in the middle stepped forward. It was a she, she was wearing a rather nice kit for a house elf. They all had on the same outfit, a black shirt with the stores name written in red, and a red skirt or black pants. This house elf had on a red skirt, her hair was a messy blob of knots and she looked almost identical to the girl on her right. The girl on her right was much younger and could pass as her daughter, the male on her left however looked out of place. Must be a distant relative. . . Hani though to herself.

Hani's Point of View

"We be welcomin' ya's." The middle elf said with enthusiasm. "Its' our masters that run this place." The pride was evident in her voice. "This hear is me daughter Squeaky and her mate Loppy. I'm called Murky, cuz the colour of my eyes you see." She was right, her eyes were the murkiest brown either of them had ever seen.

"I see you've picked the nimbus one million." Loppy said. His accent strangely normal. "Thats a mighty good broom that is."

"How much for it." I asked, eager to take it home with me.

"Ahh m'dears, we can't let you take home a future broom! That could ruin the entire course of nature." Squeaky spoke with a clear accent as well.

"Ah, but thats the beauty. You know your going to sell it to us because your masters only get a visiter a decade, and because you have as good as let us take it, and not a single broom on the wall has changed, than nothing bad can come of it." Sirius protested, his charming smile had Murky swooning and his confusing words had Loppy puzzling silently.

"So, what'll it be?" James asked, also eager. I nodded my head and waited for the answer. Both Murky and Squeaky looked to Lobby, and I assumed he was the manager when the masters were at home. He looked like he was about to say no when I help up a hand and said,

"Please give us a minute." The three house elves nodded and huddled into a circle, at the same time as the three humans.

"I want this broom." Sirius growled, his playful smile gone.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, a devilish smile playing on my lips. Sirius and James gave each other wary glances and looked back at me.

"Do you have a plan?" James asked.

"Let me work my magic. Just, Sirius since the females are already a bit partial to you, I want you to scream I want this broom and walk out, act real furious." I instructed, formulating my plan as I went.

"You sure?" Sirius asked,

"Yes. Now do it now." Sirius spun out of our huddle, dropped the broom and yelled at me.

"I want this broom." His voice was so furious that the house elves jumped from their huddle and flinched away. Sirius theaterically, but believably stormed out. I assumed he went to go watch the match down the street, of course the elves didn't need to know that. Normally, I didn't use my admittedly good acting skills to manpulate people, but I wanted this broom. The tears, of course, descended. I turned to James, crying a river and he held me, looking surprisingly sympathetic for a boy that didn't even know my plan. Murky touched my leg,

"Are you alright miss?" She asked. I nodded and wiped a tear, only to start crying anew and shaking my head no.

"Bloody hell no I'm not alright." I looked up at Loopy and Squeaky, Loopy standing protectively in front of Squeaky, obviously wary of the crazy humans. "You two are in love right?" They both nodded, neither hesitating. "Squeaky, what would you do if Loopy was going to leave you. And one of the things that could help make it right between you two was being denyed to you? I love Sirius." James buried his head in my shoulder to hide his expression. "My brother and I" I gestured to James. "Thought bringing him here could save our relationship. It might have worked out in the end, but now that he's seen that broom he'll want nothing but the broom until he gets it. I love him with all my heart, please keep us together." I looked up at them through tears, hoping that this wasn't for naught. Squeaky grabbed Loopy's hand and looked into his eyes, than she slowly nodded. Loopy looked back at me,

"You are a strong woman and I hope your relationship works out. You can take the brooms as soon as I've done a charm to erase the name on it, nobody must know they're from the future. Understand?" Giddy as a school girl I smiled through my tears and dropped to my knees to hug the elf. Through my cries of thank you, and their relucance to accept Jame's bag of gold (Which they eventually did), the slogan got erased and James and I walked out of the store, each hand holding a broom, both of them holding Sirius's black one. As soon as they turned the corner James dropped all pretenses and pulled me into a hug. It was no doubt the tightest hug I had ever recieved I laughed as we twirled and when I finally landed, James fell into a fit of laughs.

"You- were- brilliant. 'I love Sirius.' Cor your crazy."

"But it got us the brooms right?" My own smile was permanently plastered to my face.

"Yes but that was great!" I looked at him impatiently, my smile changing from pure joy to devilishness. He looked wary.

"What?" He asked, still unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Up for a ride?" I asked, not waiting to hear the answer and jumped on my broom, handed James Sirius' broom and flew away. James was soon by my side as we flew over the Alley in search of Sirius. Our laughs were infectious as we enjoyed the smoothness of the ride. The magical (redundant but a perfect adjective) way in which the brooms handled. We finally found Sirius and were reluctant to touch the ground. So, we didn't. We flew in behind him, both of us laughing as Sirius, expecting us to find him empty handed and sullen, jumped backwards on his butt. He stood up rubbing his butt and then his eyes.

"Am I- Ruddy hell I'm delirious." James and I flew into another fit of giggles and reluctantly stepped off our brooms. I took Sirius's from James and handed it over.

"And I believe this is yours." My smile was only getting wider and wider, and Sirius soon joined in. His reaction was the same as James as he picked her up and spun her around. Laughter echoing in the Alley. Hani's eye caught on a little house elf popping into the corner, and thinking fast pulled her face towards Sirius and kissed him on the lips. Just a light peck nothing big, Sirius stopped and looked at her confused as she jumped to her feet, and to his surprise, James' amusement and the house elf's satisfaction, gave him a hug and said. "I'm so glad you love me again." Sirius's look was dumbfounded, but one glare from James told him he'd better go with it. Seven years of pranking taught you that going with the flow was sometimes the only way to save your arse. So he pulled mr into a tight hug and left his hand on her waist as they walked away. He couldn't help noticing her waist was very small, and her hair smelled very good. As the three walked away, seemingly a content couple and a brother, the house elf called back to them.

"Wait Mssr's! You forgot your watch." my hand flew to my pocket and I realized that the portkey Dumbledore gave ,e was missing. I slapped my forhead and ran to retrive it, bending down to give Loppy a kiss on the cheek as well, he grew red but whispered a, "well bless your soul" and popped back out of the area. I looked back at James and Sirius, and thought about whether or not it was right to decieve such sweet elves while James explained what happened to Sirius. I admit the situation was very funny and found myself laughing at certain bits in the story along with Sirius and James. When he finished I couldn't help asking;

"So you don't think it was wrong then? Decievng them like that. Because I'm starting to feel bad about it." I waited for their answer.

"Cor, you just got us two nimbus one millions. You're not allowed to feel bad about anything. We are your new best friends." Sirius answered

"Tell us what to do." Jams agreed eagerly.

I looked up at them. "Damnit, I'm having a girl moment." I said, as I felt a real tear form in my eye. The two laughed at me, and gave me hugs. I hugged each of them back, "Friends are all I need." Already looking forward to my year at Hogwarts. As Sirius let me out of a hug my eyes flitted to the watch still in my hands.

"Blimey, I'm leaving you lot in about 2 minutes." This was followed by groans, "You really do enjoy my company." I said, glad for the assurance.

"How could we not?" James asked. "Your the perfect girl to be mates with, I'll bet not a single thought of how utterly attractive we are has passed through your head."

"Well, except for that bit about confessing my undenying love for Sirius." This lightened the mood, as was my intent- I hated intense moods. Fun and playful is how they should be kept.

"That is a rite of womanhood m'dear." Sirius replied. "Cor, James, what if she changes her views when we get her back to Hogwarts and she sees how the females just crowd around us?"

"Female hippogriffs don't count m'dear." I laughed at my own joke, "Now, I have about a minute left, and you havent even told me about what happens on the first day of school. So much for Head boy Duties." I rolled my eyes and Sirius guffawed. James began speaking very fast.

"Well first we get of the train and into the carraiges, than we go into the great hall and first years are sorted-"

"Forty seconds" I interjected.

"Stop interrupting. Than we eat, than we sleep, than we get our schedules."

"How do I know where to sit in the great hall?" I asked "Twenty seconds."

"Look for us." Sirius said, "We'll save you a spot."

"Or you could just come with us to the train. Just chuck the portkey." Both of their faces brightened at the idea, and I smiled for the billionth time that day.

"This has been magical, but all my things are in Gryffindor tower. Now pass me your brooms, I'll keep them for you in the dormitories until you guys get here. Other's shouldn't see them yet." They nodded and hesitantly passed me their most prized possesions. "I'm not gonna nick em!" I replied. "Save me a seat?" I a sked, with two seconds to go. They nodded and waved as I was pulled out of alley and into Dumbledore's office I heard Sirius yell, 'dont knock any body over.'. Insulent... I muttered and turned to see Dumbledore conversing with the sorting hat.

"Hello Hani." He asked. "Enjoy yourself?" his eyes twinkled at the sight of my three broomsticks.

"Yessir. Sirius and James are quite amusing." I remembered everything that had transpired that day and couldn't help but smile. I shrugged apologetically, "I should go get ready. Thanks Professor, I appreciate it."

"No problem, no problem at all." He muttered, flashing me a smile before continuing his conversation with the hat. Only at Hogwarts I thought to myself, as I made my way to my dormitory.

The Fat Lady was preening in front of a mirror, a hideous pink dress was her clothing of choice for the students first day. She looked up at me smiling,

"How does it look?" She asked. I flashed a smile and said Beautiful as she flapped open to give me entrance not even waiting for a password. Technically there was no password until the head boy and girl made one up for each house. After meeting the head boy I could only dream of what idea's he was cooking up. I made my way upstairs and saw that my room had already been tidied up. Oh how I love house elves today! I sang to myself and got into the shower after carefully hiding the brooms in one of my empty cupboards. I didnt have many clothes yet so I had plenty of space in my closet. I came back into the seventh years girls dormitory at the same time that students were getting off the train. I was expecting to be alone so was only wearing a towel, but a girl with fiery red hair was sitting on the bed beside mine muttering angrily. I walked over, not knowing what to do, she just looked so angry I couldn't leave her to her own devices. She also had a crazy look in her eye that reminded me of

"Potter. That damn Potter, what was Dumbledore thinkin. Making him a head? He can't stop asking me out."the girl muttered.

"Lily, I assume?" I asked, deciding it was now or never. The girl practically jumped off her seat in fright, I stiffled a giggle and tried to keep a straight face, thought I was failing miserably. "I'm Hani" I reached out my hand for her to shake. She shook it and said,

"Scared me silly you did. Dumbledore told me about you, how you were homeschooled. Pleased to meet you." Her smile was catching and I couldn't help but grin back.

"What has you in such a right strop?" I asked, knowing it was James but couldn't resist the chance to let anybody else blow off steam.

"Its that dang Potter. Hes a boy here, Head Boy to specific. Have you met him? No you haven't met anybody." Whether she was answering her own questions because she was so angry, or because she always did Hani didn't know. But she interupted her anyway.

"Actually, I met him and Sirius at Diagon Alley earlier today, we were all picking up the last of our school supplies, and Dumbledore made them show me around." I said, not willing to listen to her bad mouth my new two friends, yet still hoping to make friends with her as well.

"So you've seen what a horrid insufferable prat he is. A right egotistical git." I turned away from Lily and noticed her cheeks getting red as she continued to insult the other head. I let her continue making insinuations on his honor as I dressed behind the curtain surrounding my bed. When I finished changing into my school kit I stuck my special map inside my skirt, having no pockets big enough, and sat by Lily.

"I thought he was quite sweet actually." Lilys face turned incredulous. "Honestly. He and Sirius were very kind and invited me to sit with them today, also they told me they would be my friends this year. Didn't think any blokes would be sensitive enough to know that a new girl would be insecure about meeting new people. But it surprised me less when I got to know them. They struck me as the fun sort, although James took his Head Boy duties very seriously." Lily looked at me shocked. I nodded and continued, "Yep, he went right on telling me everything I needed to know about Hogwarts, showing me around Diagon Alley, helping me buy my books. We even discussed Hogwarts, A History." I bit my tongue that was definetly stretching the truth some. I think I might have mentioned the book once, when they asked what I did all alone at Hogwarts. Lily looked disbelieving but the fact that she didn't argue told me that maybe she wanted to believe it was true. I smiled, James might have more of a chance with Lily than Sirius thought. I stood up and held my hand out for her.

"Come eat with me at the feast." I suggested. "I only know Sirius and James, and I can't stand the thought of walking in alone. I promise I''ll distract Potter if he begins to annoy you." I added.

"I dont know," Lily answered, "My friends will-"

"Expect you to carry out you head duties and be supportive of the new student." I finished for her, flashing my winning smile. She shrugged, as if to say 'what can I do' and led me downstairs. Asking several questions on James' views on Hogwarts, A History. I would have to tell him how he feels about several things later on. I hoped I wasn't over stepping boundaries but James would probably be glad Lily was sitting with him. I smiled as we carried a pleasant conversation to the great hall. The students were still filling in, thank god, and every body was having too much fun catching up with old friends to notice the new student, that is until Lily had to perform her Head Girl duties. Right. In front. of Everybody.

"sonorous" She whispered, and before I could ask her what she was doing her booming voice instructed students to hurry to take a seat. It wouldn't have been so bad, had not every student in the hall turned toward her at that moment. Their eyes naturally falling towards the arm that was linked to hers, and the body attached to its. Whispers ensued,

"Whos the new girl-"

"Cor she fit-"

"I'd like to-" That last one was interrupted by a well placed smack. Hani looked up and saw James and Sirius walking towards them, followed by a light brown haired boy with matching eyes. He looked slight but had loads of lean muscle. He was as tall as me and about four inches taller than the boy to his right. This boy was pudgier than the other three yet still slightly attractive. His looks were only made more attractive by the adorably unsure way in which he held himself, the way his blonde hair moved while he looked towards the more confident fellows that flanked him every few moments was oddly endearing. I waved towards them with her right arm, her left still being crossed with Lily's. Lily tensed as the approached and I squeezed her arm in support.

"I know you hate them, but please, their the only friends I've got." I whispered and Lily nodded a tight lipped smile as they approached. James kept glancing at Lily, worried she would smack him over his head for his earlier escapades. He relaxed a bit when she nodded towards him and stared off into the distance. Miracles did happen.

"Hello there Sirius, James." Hani said. The two walked over to her and each gave her a quick hug.

"Run over any blokes?" Sirius joked.

"Nope, but I almost stopped Lily's heart!" I offered, Lily blushed red, but slightly smiled.

"She gave me quite the scare." Lily admitted. James stepped up then, still nervous around Lily but excited to introduce his two best mates to the girl Sirius and he had been talking about for the past three hours.

"Right then, Hani this is Remus over here." the brunette waved back at me and I smiled in return, I couldn't help wondering where I'd heard that name before. It wasn't that popular where I grew up, "And this here is Peter. Pete say hello." Pete grinned and held out his hand. I shook it and said a pleased to meet you before turning back to Remus who had opened his mouth to speak.

"So, have you got them then? Or was that just a lie?" Lily's eyes looked suspiciosly at Remus and I while I merely looked confused.

"Got what?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about. He leaned in and whispered, "The brooms." I glared at Sirius and James.

"You told them?" I asked, shocked. "We promised we wouldn't tell anybody."

"Relax Hani, you've got to know, with the four of us there is no such thing as secrets!"

I growled but let it go, understanding yet slightly ticked off. I let it go with a roll of my eyes and simply nodded yes.

"Whens the soonest we can ride them?" I asked, my aggravation wearing off at the thought being in the air again.

"Ride what?" Lily asked, her voice tickled with curiousity, it was only too easy to see that it was a great effort keeping her face calm.

Remus swerved the conversation into safer territory. "Bloody..." He began, "Do you lot have any idea what she just did?"

"What who did?" I asked, feeling utterly confused. "Lily didn't do anything." I looked over at her. "Did you?"

Sirius and James cracked a smile at my obliviousness. "He was talking about you mate." Sirius explained.

"You just shrugged off the fact that we have secrets!" Peter shreiked, amazed. No, mortified. "No girl has ever done that!"

"Cor, what are you lot? I never pegged you for the dramatic type." Rolling my eyes, "From the look on your face" I said, turning to Remus. "I figured some girl had groped you butt." This caused Lily to giggle and Remus to blush.

"I, Remus Lupin, would never have objected so openly to a girl pinching my butt. Its like nobody knows me. . . honestly." My mouth dropped open, and with that he sauntered off towards the great hall.

"Enough chit-chat" Sirius said, "Time to eat!" As he said this, he followed after Remus and was trailed by Peter. James obviously wanted to walk with Lily and I but as Lily pulled forward I unlocked my arm from her own.

"Lils- could I have a word with James? I'll be right at the table. Save me a spot by you and Sirius." I asked. She seemed to understand I had something important to say and walked off.

"Wotcha...I'm not in trouble for slapping that git am I?" James asked, his right hand in his pocket and his left in his hair. The guys were also in their school kits now, looking much different then they had in muggle clothing. Good different, no doubt, but annoying in how little second years stopped to stare at him. Obviously hanging on to every word we said.

"What git?" I asked

"The git that was about to suggest what he would do with you if he could." Oh that git.

"No, I'd forgotten about him. But you shouldn't be so harsh he was only dreaming!" I liked that James was such a good friend, but I didn't ened a protector. Not anymore.

"Right, so should we let him have his way with you then?" James asked, a bit defensive

I ran a hand thru my hair. "Stop doing that!" He sighed exasperately.

"Doing what?" I asked, my hand still in my hair.

He crossed his hands in what could only be described as a condescening manner, "Running your hands thru your hair! It brings more attention to you, and its too much like me!"

"What do you mean more attention?" I asked, dazed. The young girls were watching intently now. I shot a glance their way and they scurried off, leaving us at the entrance alone.

"Your hair is really pretty, not as pretty as mine of course.And when you mess it up like that it makes guys want to look at you more!" He explained in a duh manner.

"Mr. Potter. I have known you for a day and you're already acting like a brother? How cute!" I said and pinched his cheeks. The moment was too perfect to pass up.

He grumbled something.

"What was that?" I prodded.

"Argh. My mom says that about me as well, that I make friends too fast." He seemed ashamed now. Subject change... now!

"Mine said I love too unconditionally. Funny, thats why she liked me yet at the same time it caused her to hate me." I said, quickly realizing that was the worst subject change in the world, now the tension was on me. Sucking in air I started beating my head against the closest wall.

"What? What are you doing?" James asked, trying to stop me but failing.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, my voice as dry as his was animated.

"Well why?" he asked, now too confused to resume trying to pry me off the wall. I stopped for a second and thought of a good answer.

"For being stupid." He put his hand on my forehead before I could hit it again and I turned to him.

"I won't ask any questions." He surprised me.

"James, you are too cool." I told him flinging his hand off my forehead.

"Thats what my friends say." That reminded me of why I called him out.

"Oh, thats one of the reasons I asked to talk to you!. Cor it all, I almost forgot, what is it about you that makes me forget things?" I asked setting him up for self-flattery.

"Other than my impeccably handsome face and lustrous locks?" He asked.

"Right, don't forget your rugged good looks."

"And my-"

"Oh bugger, we're doing it again." I said, and he started laughing. "Right, the reason I wanted to talk to you. First promise never to mention this again."

"Didn't I tell you I don't keep things from the Marauders?"

"The who?" I asked

"My mates."

"But you can't tell even them this time, they'll get the wrong idea and things'll go awkward."

"Okay I promise. Now tell me." He was obviously excited, no doubt hoping to hear some juicy gossip.

"Its about Remus." James's eyes grew wide at that statement. "No I don't bloody fancy him. I told you you'd get the wrong idea.Now, can we be mature about this?" He smiled and nodded for me to continue. "Whats his last name?"

"Lupin." James eyes squinted at me now, obviously expecting something along the lines of 'does he have a girlfriend.'

"Cor." I whispered, James heard me.

"What does that have to do with any-"

"His parents names?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Teddy and Rosy Lupin."

"Bloody hell." I lost control of my head once more and began banging it on the wall.

"Hey" was all I heard before I slipped into reverie, trying to recall a certain memory in particular.

_I was tied to the foot of my bed as the death eater in front of me, once again tried to win me over._

"_My aren't you a beauty." Fenrir ran his scared, calloused fingers down her face and on her neck. I didn't shiver when he did this anymore, I never showed any emotion. "If you did what was right we could be together. I'm quite popular with the ladies but none of them hold as much allure as you do." I spat on his face disgusted with the wolf. His friend chuckled and whistled._

"_My aren't you feisty. You'd make the perfect death eater. I bet the dark lord himself might take you in." He smiled, satisfied with his comment. Fenrir was smiling, despite the spit that was now on his cheek._

"_You know that only makes me more interested in you pretty. I forget how young you are sometimes. As young as that Remus boy."_

"_What Remus boy" His cohort asked. Fenrir pulled out a pocket knife and began toying with the blade on my skin as he answered his question._

"_My last mission. Boy's parents were to become death eaters. You remember them, purebloods Teddy and Rose. If they refused it was death or worse for the boy!"_

_"You chose worse no doubt." His partner said with a smile._

_"Undoubtedly" Fenrir resumed making patterns on my arms with his knife blade, never hard enough to cut, only to prick my skin. I shuddered at the thought of the poor boy who was now a werewolf. Fenrir thought his movements were making me shudder, and smiled a sickly grin. "He was such a cute child as well. I think I still have his picture around here somewhere." Fenrir pulled out a picture that was in his pocket and showed it to me. "I don't remember biting him, of course, but I can bet it was quite enjoyable." He chuckled, obviously proud of himself. The boy had brownish blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed athletic and had a dimple in his right cheek. I frowned at the fate this poor boy faced but refused to show my true emotions and made my face rock hard again. Fenrir merely continued playing with my arm._

"Cor Cor Cor Cor Cor Cor Cor Cor Cor" I was now chanting and so into my memory that I didn't notice the brick wall had been replaced by a warm hand. I looked up at a surprised and confused James.

"Oops. Sorry! Lets go eat." I pulled away in a pathetic attempt to have this episode forgotten, but quite predictably, James grabbed my arm and demanded an explanation. All I could manage was a sheepish grin;

"Its not my secret to tell." I finally said. Satisfied when he dropped my arm and turned away. I thought he was hurt but his expression should confusion. Maybe he had known about Remus all along. I wondered, but decided he hadn't when James turned around, put a hand on my shoulder and walked me in. Before we reached the door I peeked in and saw that everybody was already sitting. I let out a groan,

"What is it?" James asked, he still seemed distant.

"I don't want people staring at me. Especially those girls obsessed with you, honestly they must be crazy for fancying you. What happens when crazy people get jealous seeing your arm on me? Crazy things." I answered, I had assumed that was obvious.

He sighed, the glazed look in his eyes finally disapearing.

"Way to kill my self esteem." He replied.

"A nuclear bomb couldn't do that." I rebuked.Still sore at the idea of walking through that empty hall.

He sighed. "Hani Dearest." He asked,

"Yes." I answered, meeting his eyes, trying to figure out what he was about to say.

"You do realize that whether I'm here or not people will stare at you." He stared at me like I was daft.

"Yes Potter, I do but me going in by myself and getting stared at because I'm new and me going in-"

"Its not cuz your new."

"Did you just interrupt me?" I asked, feeling insulted by his tone.

"Yes, only cuz you were missing the point. Your hair's lustrosity is second only to mine. Boys will stare, and their eyes will wander." James warned.

"Thank you, oh big brother. That sarcasm was really helpful."I rolled my eyes and ran my hands thru my hair.

"Must you do that? The whole school will think I'm catching." He complained setting a hand on the door.

"Well thats good news for those daft lads that can't get a date from the girl of their dreams." I joked, but judging from his smile he thought I was flattering him. "Honestly, are you that daft, I wasn't flattering you I meant you and Lily." My voice faltered at Lily because I realized the reason he smiled was not because he was missing the butt of my joke, but because he was planning on flinging the door open and forcing me through.

"Your dead" I squeaked, as the hundreds of eyes fixed on James and I were soon accompanyed by voices. The eyes never wavered, unless they were checking on Lily; daft fools like a model could turn James off of Lily. I thought and walked as quickly as possible. Which wasn't that quick because of James slow walking gait, as though determined to stretch out the horror for me. I turned my head to face him but instead caught the eye of a curly haired brunette staring at me with a grimace on their face. The urge to not bowl over laughing was incredibely hard to fight. Especially when James caught where my eye's were fixed on and yelled a very subtle.

"Oi Malfoy. Love the locks." I was in tears, along with the rest of Gryffindor by the time I reached the table. Sirius was howling with laughter and James was giving a very mischevious smirk. When I realized what he had done I jabbed my finger in his chest.

"You stole the credit!" I marveled. "Absolutely brilliant I admit, but you stole the credit. How could that happen?" I wondered aloud as James and I flanked Lily. I planned it this way, by asking Lily to scooch so I could sit on her left side, when she had already saved a spot on her right. James noticed and sent me a dreamy look which I shrugged off with my comment.

"It was all too easy m'dear." He replyed. Lily was staring murderously at him and looked like she was going to tell him off before I intervened.

"Lily dearest, I wasn't lying when I said James was serious about his duties. He didn't hex that git I did. You should be more trusting." I looked up at Lily and flashed her a dazzling smile before she could reply.

JPOV

_Bloody hell, could she actually know about Remus? 'Its not my secret to tell.' She had said, she has to know. I'll act like everythings normal until tonight._ James decided. He was actually going to tell the mauraders about it at the feast, but in a brilliant play Hani got a seat by Lily for him, and managed to get Lily to act civil towards him. That lovely hair was killing me! Her red hair was more attractive than anything I had ever seen. It was so utterly Lily, fierce, strong and refused to be held back.

The food arrived! The little ones were sorted out into their houses and some words were said. Of course, I noticed nothing but Lily. How could I not, she was so close! Her arm reached out and brushed my own, I felt an ache in my pants. _Good god she'll be the death of me_.

"James, past the truffles please." Lily was talking to me! I was on cloud nine, she had asked my politely to pass something her way. I was about to say something flirty but words appeared in my chicken.

_James, Dont you dare hit on her. Say "I'd love to Lily," and hand them over. Oh also I told her me and you discussed hogwarts a history, ask her if she's read the newest addition. Whenever she asks you a question about it look down on your food, like your cheweing and read the answer!_

_You owe me! Hani_

I smiled wide, and did exactly as she said. I'd reached for the truffles and handed them to Lily, without even touching her hand. It was bloody hard but I did it

"I'd love to Lils," Ihad said and looked back down on my food, eating as Idid.

_Bugger it James. If you could see the look shes giving you! BUT DON'T TRY TO SEE IT! Treat her like a person tonight. Now, ask her if shes read Hogwarts, A History, volume 23._

The conversation carried on like this for the entire feast. Not once did Lily notice the words in his dishes and not once did she throw any dishes either. In fact, at the end of the night, she gave me a hug and said good night. Sirius nearly pissed his pants.

Narrarative Voice:

The marauders were now alone in their common room, discussing things that could never be discussed in front of others, especially girls.

"Blimey she was beautiful." Peter said, drooling over some girl.

"Who?" James asked. Only to have a pillow chucked at him in two different direction, Sirius laughed while Remus explained.

"Have you been day dreaming about Lily all day? Sirius was telling us more about your day with Hani. Peter seems to be quite taken with her."At the mention of Hani James remembered what he was waiting for an oppurtunity to say all evening.

"Your not gonna chuck anything at me are you?" Peter asked, hiding behind his bead with his head sticking over the side.

"Why would I do that?" James asked, confused.

"Like you smacked that one guy today for wondering aloud what he would do-" A pillow smacked Peter in the face.

"Happy?" James asked

"Quite" Peter answered as he sat back on his bed and laid the pillow across his lap.

"Good, now I wanted to tell you lot what Hani and I were talking about." James said, he walked over to the door and put a sealing charm and a silencing charm on it. The other three looked at James with anticipation.

"Well, what did you discuss?" Sirius asked. "Did she confess that she really did love me? Or maybe she was telling you about how soft and full my lips are? Or was it that-" Three pillows hit Sirius at once, he fell back laughing at the looks on his mates friends.

"More like who were were discussing." James said. Sirius made to open his mouth but James stopped his answer by saying, "Remus."

All three looked back in surprise.

"Bullocks, Remus. She fancies you!" Sirius said, chucking a pillow back at Remus who had gone white faced. "That means you can finally get a girlfriend!"

"Oh stuff it. You lot need to get your minds out of the gutter! She doesn't fancy him!" Three snorts,

"Why did she ask about him then?" Peter asked, both happy and jealous of his friend.

"I don't know, but I have a theory." James started pacing. "You see. Its's really quite wierd. I had the hardest time keeping my thoughts straight after we talked, at least until I sat down by Lily."

"Could you, any chance speed this story up?" Remus asked, the colour returning to his face.

"Fine. So she asked me your last name. I told her and she swore. Before I could ask why she asked for your parents names. Thats when she started chanting swear words and hitting her head against a wall. I put my hand in front of her forehead and kept asking why, but I dont think she was even aware of it. Just that caught up in her own mind. So after a while she calmed down, and I demanded an explanation." He looked up at his friend, Remus, concerned for his reaction to the next part of his story. "She said, that it wasn't her secret to tell." James flinched, hating to bring bad news. Sirius and Remus both froze, faces whiter than snow. Peter fell of his bed and scrambled to his feet-

"You dont think-" Peter mumbled

"She can't."

"She sounds like she does."

"How would she know."

"Rubbish, blowing it our porportion." As Peter, Sirius and James exchanged mutterings Remus remained silent, still white faced staring at James.

"She knows then." Remus decided. "Its the only thing that makes sense. But I don't think she cares, she sat next to me remember? When you guys came back." The colour returned to his face as he remembered that detail. "We had a nice conversation, she seemed a bit preoccupied though, now that I think about it."

"Thats because she was sending me messages in my food. I dont know how she was doing it, but she was telling me what not to say to Lily the whole time." James explained. Nodding encouragement at Remus.

"That settles it then." Remus stood, "She knows but doesn't care."

"What if she lets slip?" Peter wondered

"I'll talk to her as soon as I can about it. You lot can be there too if you'd like." Remus offered.

The murmurings of 'we'll be there', were cut short by a frantic, yet soft knocking on the door. The James, closest to the door, turned around and opened it,

"Listen you, we're talking-"

"Oi you want me to get caught out here?" Hani interrupted and pushed her way past him. She closed the door behind her and turned to see four faces that held emotions she could never describe.

"Speak of the devil." Sirius murmured. "And the devil shall appear."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's devil?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood in the intense atmosphere that no filled the room. Obviously they had been discussing me, that much was clear.

"Right, this is awkward isnt it?" I looked over at James and Sirius but both were watching Remus.

"Oi, Remus your looking a bit peeky there. You alright mate?" I looked out the window to see the moon, I knew it wasn't full but if it was close that would explain his pale colour.

"Where are you looking?" Remus asked, following my gaze.

"Just the moon." My hands were ready to clasp over my mouth before I realized that might totally give Remus away. I just smiled at the lot, still wondering at their shocked faces. "Its just so, you know. ..Pretty?" By the time I reached pretty I had already connected my head with a pole. James made his way over but I held a hand up.

"Why am I so stupid." I asked myself.I looked back up at the boys. "Right then, why were you guys discussing me." I expected the ever blunt Sirius, the talkative James or even the happy-go-lucky Peter to answer. Remus, the quiet one did so instead.

"So you know right?" Remus asked, his voice strong. I looked at him in shock, than my eyes flitted towards the other three in the room."They've known since second year." Remus admitted and I shook my head yes.

"I'm so sorry Remus. I've known since it happened." I looked down ashamed, refusing to meet their eyes. Lark, it was bound to get out sooner or later, my real past but I didn't expect it to be on my first day, nor did I want it to be.

"How did you know?" This time it was Jame's turn. I fought the tears fighting their way out of my eyes and looked up to meet his gaze. If there was one thing that could be said about me it was that I could cry and still act tough. I really was a git.

"You promised you wouldn't ask James." Was all I could manage. "Cor. All I ruddy wanted to do was to go for a ride." I reached out my wand and dissillusioned the three broomsticks that I had set down by the door when I came in.Their eyes all went wide with excitement. "I'll just let you boys have fun. I'm great at ruining a mood I know. But save your night, go ahead and borrow my broom but just make sure your bring it back." I turned back to walk out, still not meeting anybody's eyes. When James jumped in front of the door, blocking my way out. A devilish grin on his face. I walked towards him, determined to have out, when Sirius grabbed me from behind.

"Are you bloody mad? How could we go with out you?" James asked and Sirius gripped me into a huglike cage as I struggled to get out.

"You don't have to fake it." If I looked up I would have seen a look of sheer disbelief on James face, before it shifted back into a smile.

Remus was now beside me.

"You're not freaked out or anything right?" He asked I couldn't see his expression because my eyes were still trained on the floor.

"Are you mental? If Sirius didn't have the grip of an anaconda I'd gladly give you a hug right now!" I said, and was surprised to feel Sirius's arms fall off me. As soon as they did though I reached up and pulled Remus into a tight hug.

"Your absolutely nutters for thinking I would care." I whispered. "Who do you think I am Malfoy?" Sirius grinned at this and walked over to Peter who was currently admiring the Nimbus One Millions. Remus pulled back from one of the best hugs in his life and whispered a thank you.

"This year was going to be interesting with you around." He told me. I looked up and grinned, my eyes still wet with my stubborn tears at thinking I was being rejected.

"I keep hearing that more and more!" I replied and pulled Remus towards the brooms.

After the boys and I had done a fair share of issueing challenges and setting up races, we had the whole night planned out. First James and Peter would race, then the winner would race Sirius, followed by Remus followed by me. Next we were going to sneak quidditch balls and extra brooms out of the quidditch room using James's key and play three on two all night, taking turns on the nimbus's.

"Right then," Sirius said."Lets get to it before we run out of time!"

"We have all night you git." I said leaning back to aggravate him.

"Yeah but I want to ride the broom!" He did a great imitation of a spoiled little boy, even pouting his lip for effect.

"Ha." I laughed and turned to Remus. "Does he really get his way around her by doing that sick immitation of a wounded animal?" He smirked

"No Hani, I think thats just because he thinks he can woo all girls."

"He's sorely mistaken. Because this girl is going to be wooed out any door until-" Her thoughts we disrupted as Sirius hauled her onto his shoulder and started walking towards the common room, grabbing two of his sweaters on the way. Hani's look of indignigation and surprise sent Remus reeling, but that only made her even more angrier.

"Sirius, I was going to get up I swear! Let me down." I told him, going with the reasonable tone of voice first. He smirked and kept walking, quite loudly too.

"Sirius you prat you want the boys dormitory to wake up and see this? What are they going to think about me? Its only my first day! Have a heart!" His footsteps quieted but his pace only quickened. "Sirius theyre going to be calling me a slag if anybody see's this." Not really caring, but I knew Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter would.

He growled. "Nobody would." He said. Quite factually.

"Why not?" I asked unnecessarily.

"Because the Mauraders would protect your honor! Now quit whining before you wake up everybody."

"Whining?" I whispered dangerously. I took my hand and wiggled it on his side, causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles. " I do not whine Black." I let him go, rather than wake anybody up and silently endured the trip down the stairs. He plopped me on a chair when we reached the common room and stretched out beside me.

"Just because I'm a girl and I'm smaller does not mean he can treat me like this." I was mumbling unintelligently and kept my voice at a volume so low I was sure that Sirius could not hear me. When the rest of the boys walked down the stair, I realized I had left a few necessities in my room. My map and my shoes. A sweater might be smart as well, I would freeze to death out there. I stood up and barely made my first step before Sirius pulled me back down. I made eye contact with him and stood back up, daring him to do it again. He pulled me down and I tried for third before failing again.

"Where are you running off to? We're getting ready to leave." James whined.

"I dont have any shoes on." I pointed out.

James through a pair of trainers at me, they were alright, in good shape and didn't smell too bad. But were ten sizes too big. When I pointed this out I was told to put them on by a very amused James. I did so, just to prove they were too big when Remus huffed and performed a shrinking charm. They fit perfect, this didn't seem to please Remus.

"Whats he in a strop about?" I asked

"He bet you were too much of a girl to put on someone else's old shoes." Peter explained, blushing for some reason.

"What did you bet?" I asked curiously. He blushed furiously and mumbled 'same thing sorry'. I turned to James,

"After spending half a day with you, I know your like one of the guys too well to bet against you!" James smiled wide, smirking with pride.

"Glad I could make you a few extra knuts." I mumbled. My comment was met with sniggering from James and Sirius and groans from Peter and Remus. "I still have to go upstairs." I pointed out.

"No you dont." Peter answered

"I dont have a sweater." I smiled glad to have a reason to grab my map.

"Yes you do." Sirius answered, smirking when he tossed the extra sweater he grabbed at me. My face fell as I realised I had no more excuses to go upstairs.

"C'mon guys, let me go I'll be back in a second!" I tried to stand but this time I was held back by Remus.

"What more do you need." He asked, tilting his head in a way that made him look clever and confused.

"I just do." I mumbled and tried to make a run for it. Peter blocked my way and I felt my knees buckle underneath me and a hand lift me back onto a familiar shoulder.

"Geez Sirius give me a warning next time you kick me in the knees will you! We're wasting valuable playing time here. Just let me run up and grab the map-" I slammed, litereally my hands on my mouth after slipping up. I hadn't wanted anybody to know about the map- it was irrational yes, but I liked having some secrets. I was going to use it to do better pranks and beat the boys anyways.

"We have the map" Peter answered, only to be met with glares from his mates; a confused look from a Hani, who was still dangling on Sirius's shoulder. She pushed herself upwards to meet his face.

"You took my map? Bloody hell." She exclaimed, trying, and nearly succeeding, to pounce out of Sirius's grasp and on top of Peter.

"Geez, calm down its not your map. Its just an old map we have of Hogwarts." Sirius said, all the while trying to keep me from jumping out of his grip.

"Oi. Calm it down." James warned. "You want half the house awake?"

"Now is no time to be head boy James." Hani was speaking to James in a deadly clam manner but her eyes were still boring into Peter. "Let me see your map. Now" She demanded. Peter pulled the map out of his pocket only to be restrained by James and Remus. Sirius had to fight the instinct to jump in his direction as well, but knew as soon as he did Hani would be on Peter like a hawk.

"Whats so special about an old map?" Hani asked "Unless its mine!"

"It's not your map Hani!" Sirius replied. "But we might show it to you if you swear never to tell a soul." Hani nodded and all four boys converged on her in her corner.

"Er. What is this a shakedown?" She asked, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"You. Sit." James pointed to the seat he conjured behind her. She sat down obediantly and looked up, hands on her lap like an expectant student.

"Yes sir, now please show me the magic of your ways." Sarcasm is my love.

"You have already learned one of the biggest maurader secret, and we're about to teach you another." Remus said in an ominous voice.

"Nobody else has ever had such an inside look at our organization. You must swear on the soul of a prankster that you must never repeat these secrets again." Sirius added in an ominous voice. I cowered and hung my head, biting my lip in mock suspense;  
"No... not the soul of a prankster."

"There is no other way" James said.

"Fine." I hung my head even lower. "I swear"

"This is the marauders map." Peter handed me a spare piece of parchment.

"It doesn't have anything on it!" I exclaimed after opening it up.

"Shh, why do you always have to ruin the moment?" Sirius whined.

"Oh sorry. Get back into character." I responded, fighting a smile. I hung my head once more. "Its secrets are too profound. Show me the light." I said.

"To reveal the secrets you need only tap your wand once and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'" Remus said.

"Bloody Hell." I whispered

"Impressive eh? Did it our th- Hey, you haven't even tapped it yet. Its still clear" Sirius prattled on.

"You dolt shes still acting." James answered.

"I ruddy hell am not. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'" I tapped the map and it revealed a map much like my own. I asked it a question: Who is moony and padfoot and prongs and wormtail? I expected it to answer such as my own would have, but when it failed to do so I registered the fact that James was explaining the nicknames. I jumped up, clapping my hands as I did.

"You lot have to let me get something before we leave." I got down on my knees and gave them a full on pout. "Please please please!"

"Ruddy hell, go run!" Sirius said. And I did just that, I made it to my bed and back without waking anybody and I ran down the stairs.

"That was fast" Peter mumbled. I stuffed my map into the hands of the closest marauder. He looked at me confused.

"Tap it" I said, as though it were obvious. "Tap it with your wand and say, 'Je ne suis rien, tu tout suis.'" Remus looked up at me incredulous. I ran a hand thru my hair unconsciously, "Tap it with your wand now." The other boys now stood around Remus, all looking at the parchment. Remus tapped it and looked up at me. "Repeat after me okay? Je ne suis rien, tu tout suis." Remus did and all of the boys jumped back a step as though electrified when a different version of their map appeared before their eyes.

"Sweet huh?" I asked, impressed with myself.

"How did you make it?" Remus asked.

"Thats a story for another time." I responded. They were so intrigued in my map I think they forgot all about our upcoming quidditch match. They merely nodded when I gave them that vague answer. If I told them I had made my first over the course of two years while in my chamber, they would have asked more questions and questions I didn't want to answer.

"Right then, quidditch anyone?" Remus suggested, at the same time that a wild-haired red head walked down the stairs of the girls dormitory. Being the only one with a view of it, Remus's eyes widened and he whispered, bugger it all. Hani turned around quickly and upon seeing who it was, she grabbed her map back from Remus and tapped it once more whispering the words to conceal its identity. Somewhere behind her, Black was doing the same thing with the maruaders map.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ruddy hell." James muttered, before scooping me up in a big hug. I had no idea what he was doing, but figured he had a plan so I hugged him back.

"Thank you." I said, just loud enough for Lily to hear.

"It's nothing at all. I am Head Boy, it's part of my duties to make sure all student's are feeling okay." Oh.. I get it. But the duty part was a bit overkill. I pinched him in his side to let him know.

"Still, thank you. I hope none of it was overkill." I pinched him again at 'overkill', because he started patting my back. He was going to bloody give us away.

"James." Lily's voice rang from the stair case. She wasn't looking as murderous as she could, which was a good thing. I was just praying she was too tired to have noticed our casual positions earlier. I jumped and pulled away from James, playing with the frayed hem of my old t-shirt.

"Oh. Lily, are you alright?" James asked, concealing his nervousness with his concern. He obviously was concerned as to why Lily was up so late, I looked up at James, the expression on his face when he spoke to Lily was too obviously lovesick that I wanted to shake Lily awake. How could she not know this?

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. But I noticed Hani wasn't in her bed and I was making sure she was okay." Lily responded, looking at me with concern.

"Oh, Lily thats so thoughtful of you!" Damnit she was making me feel bad for lying!. "I was just a little restless, and I came upon these four. They helped me out so much!" Lily looked surprised, and turned her head from me to James and Sirius. Remus and Peter had already disappeared somewhere. I looked behind us and saw them hiding behind a sofa, stiffling their giggles. Peter was watching me admiringly, I mean, I do have skills.

"Okay, as long as your alright." Lily began as she turned to walk up the stairs. James whimpered, whether out of relief that our plan had worked, or because of the way Lily's night gown didn't cover her body, I couldn't tell. The way he looked up at her retreating figure told me the chances were for the second choice. I decided to do him a favour:

"Hey Lily," I began, my voice bordering on fake unsurity, she turned back in response. "I didn't eat that much at dinner, nerves and all, and I was wondering if you'd take me to the kitchens so I can grab a bite." I gave her my puppy eyes. Sirius looked at me incredulously, James, Remus and Peter were staring at me with disbelief. Were they that slow? Lily looked uncertain at first but made up her mind quite quickly.

"I suppose I could. But we ought to hurry back, I'll just run up and grab some clothes." With that she turned her back and walked up the stairs rather quickly.

"Ow" I whispered, somebody had punched me in the shoulder.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" It was Sirius.

"I am doing James a favour. Cor" This time somebody smacked the back of my head.

"What favour? I want to go ride our brooms!" James took his turn.

"Stop with the violence!" I stepped away from them. "Sirius, you Remus and Peter can leave right now with the brooms and have the time of your life, while James and I go with Lily to the kitchens. I'm not hungry at all, but I'll stuff my face if I have to get James to have more time with Lily. When we finish, we'll meet you three on the pitch and start the games." I threw my hands up in frustration. "Idiots. Who hits a girl for trying to help." With this I met their shocked faces with a smirk and plopped my self down on the couch. I spread myself out quite casually and was jumped upon by James.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" James yelled, kissing my cheeks and tickling me.

"Cor don't bloody moleste me! Save it for Lily.!" James stopped and sat on the couch beside me, frantically fixng his hair. I looked up at the other three, who were still shocked. "Get a bloody move on then!" I told them,

Remus's wide grin spread across his face. "You're brilliant!" He explained. Sirius merely shook his head with disbelief and grabbed a broom. Peter still stared at me admiringly.

"Have a great time Darling!" Sirius said, and ruffled up James' hair, ruining his efforts to keep it calm. James swiped at Sirius's hand, but continued messing with his hair. Sirius turned to me, and shook his head once more.

"How does she come up with these things! I've known them for two years and haven't been able to come close!" He was muttering as he walked away, the smirk still on his face. Remus and Peter merely grinned wide at us, before grabbing a broom each and following Sirius. James and I sat in silence before I broke it.

"This is nice." I said, too lost in my thoughts to notice I had said it aloud.

"What is?" James asked, finally abandoning his efforts.

"Having friends." I answered honestly. "It feels... Safe. I knew I was safe here but I didn't know I could feel it until I met you lot."

"What do you mean." James asked, utterly confused.

"Well." I had no idea where to begin. "I haven't known you long enough to spill my past, but its not that bad its just private right? And my past never really allowed for friends. It allowed for hate, nothing but. Which is against my nature, completely and utterly against my nature. I'm destined to love. I had no control of it, but its who I am, I love unconditionally and easily."

"Is that what you meant by what made your mom like and hate you?" James asked, I wasn't sure if he was looking at me because my eyes were closed and I was lying down on the couch.

"Yeah. Its because of how i'm destined to love, that I can do certain things. Please don't ask what though. And my mom loved that I could do certain things. She also hated me because since I love so much, I wouldn't use my extra abilities to do the evil things she wanted me to."

"I guess that makes sense." James concluded. "So your folks were evil?"

"Death eaters, the lot of them." I grimaced. "But don't tell anybody. I'm afraid people won't talk to me anymore."

"Are you mental? Sirius's family are death eaters as well, and we still love him to death." James said, I finally opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"No! Really?" I was shocked beyond words.

"Yes." James said, and smirked. "Who do you think we are, Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell James, who's the genius that came up with that quote?"

"Just some girl." He replied, I punched him in the shoulder.

"You know what James." I asked, "Lily's probably fussing over her hair and clothes right now, so she looks good around you." His face turned crimson.

"What? You think? Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth!" He gripped my shoulders, his face a mix between sheer joy and intense nervosity.

"Well, if you let go I'll run up and check." His grip relaxed and I jumped up before he could pull me back down and turned away towards the stairs only before I stuck my tongue at him and winked.

JPOV

This girl was plain nutters. Theres no other way to describe her. Dumbledore sent Sirius and I a letter while we were on the express. I remember thinking he was crazy, but he was right; something about her made you want to love her! Not love in the Lily-please-marry-me sense, but love as in befriend and take care of her. What was is Dumbledore had said? 'There are ancient magicks in this one, the ability to love is more pronounced in her than it ever should be, that has caused her more hurt and pain'. Poor thing, I've been wanting to ask about her past but I figure that would cause her more pain than necessary. It's true too, even Peter and Remus seem taken with her, and if Lily keeps hanging out with me because of her, I just might have to. . . I don't know but I assure you it will be special.

I let her go, still nervous. Is she mad? I already established she was nutters, but is she full on mental? Lily could be fussing over her looks for me? I felt my knees go to crap. Hani, was well aware of the effect Lily had on me, and she smiled wide as she ducked out of my grip and towards the stairs, her little dimples flashing. Strange things, they aren't in her cheeks like normal dimples, but on the corner of her mouth, guys would go putty over her smile but I was already taken with Lily. As Hani reached the foot of the steps she climbed up slowly, and froze, as though concentrating on a sound. Before I could ask what she was listening for her eyes grew wide and she ran back towards the couch. I opened my mouth but she smacked my arm and motioned to her mouth.

"Shh" She whispered. As she pointed to the stairs I caught a glimpse of the beautiful white night gown Lily was wearing. It was now covered up with a black robe and kissed the top of her feet as she daintily made her way down the stairs. Good god, what would padfoot do to me if he knew I was using words like daintily? Her hand was making its entrance now, gracing the banister with her touch. I swear I was turning into a poet and didn't mind. Maybe I would have, if the rest of her hadn't turned the corner at that moment and my thoughts turned to putty.

"She's beautiful" I whispered, watching her. This wasn't normal for a teenage boy, I should be wanting to snog her but all I wanted to do was watch her. I wonder if theres some sort of a muggle medicine for this, not that I would take it. I quite enjoyed this feeling.

"Yeah I know, but don't tell her that." Hani whispered, her face watching mine.

"What? Why not?" I asked. "Girls are supposed to love compliments."

"Yeah, but from what I can tell Lily's like me. We hate unnecessary attention." I faced her incredulously. "Trust me."

I should have told her to sod off and ran to flood Lily with compliments, but this was the girl that got me thru dinner with Lily. That, and my graceful little soulmate, tripped and fell down the stairs.

I instinctively ran towards her and helped her up. The shock of her accepting my hand was overshadowed only by the tingling feeling that overtook my body as she made contact.

"I-er- You okay?" I asked, quite the non-poet.

"Yes James, I'm fine." We both exchanged shocked glances.

"You- did you-" I stuttered, utterly shocked that she used my first name. She seemed just as speechless.

"Yeah- I- did I?" She blushed red, not as red as her hair of course, but it was so cute! She was so adorable when she was embarrased. No doubt, I was two seconds away from putting my foot in my mouth and saying something along those lines when Hani saved me from myself once again.

"Glad your alright Lils" She walked up and grabbed Lily's other hand and we pulled her up together. Once she was on her feet, Hani continued. "Now, can we go grab a bite before my stomach wakes up the whole house?" Her stomach growled at that moment, adding to the effect. She must really be hungry, I mused, nobody can magic that. At least, I think.

"Why didn't you eat at dinner?" Lily asked, concerned more-so than patronizing, as we walked out of the portrait. I reached my hand to help Lily out,

"I can walk fine on my own Ja-Potter." It didn't slip my notice that she almost used my first name, apparently didn't slip anybody elses' either as Lily was turning red and Hani was smirking.

"Lily, you two are head-boy and head-girl. I think it's really admirable your willing to put aside your differences and work together!" Hani said, hiding her smirk with a well-placed smile. I glared at her, worrying she was making Lily annoyed.

"Thanks." Was all Lily said. "Now why didn't you eat?"

"Thought I could get away without answering that." Hani looked away, so I was unable to see her expression. "You see, I don't want to sound rude..."

"But." Lily and I prodded at the same time, sending her into a fresh blush.

"But." Hani said, only after smiling once again. "I was really intimidated by all the new foods at the table! Only thing I recognized was bread and water! Even the water tasted different!" She still kept her face turned, but I could tell she was probably embarrased.

"What?" I asked, truly shocked. "You've, you've never ever had cake?"

She shook her head.

"Or Soda?" Lily asked, Hani shook her head again.

"What about pizza,-"

"Or truffles"

"Or ice cream?"

"Or turkey?"

"Or-" I mocked gasped for effect " Chocolates?"

To both our shocks, Hani shook her head again.

"In my countrys defense, we do have those foods available. I've just-" She stopped and struggled for the right words. "Never had the chance to- erm- try them."

I shook my head and grabbed her right arm. "Lily, darling, what say we speed this up?" Lily grabbed her left, and to my intense pleasure and surprise grinned at me and pulled on Hani's left side.

The three of us ran all the way to the kitchens and after a bit of tickling found ourselves surrounded bye house-elves willing to please.

Binty ran up to us first.

"Ah, Mssr James! Surprise to be seeing you here so early in the year! Was the feast not filling enough?" The head elf turned and scowled at the cooks. Lily jumped to their defense.

"No Binty, the feast was great!" The house elves beamed. "But our friend Hani is new and didn't get a chance to eat."

"Oh- don't need to say anything more mssus Lily. What shall we bring for your lovely friend?" Hani opened her mouth to answer, but Lily and I beat her to the chase.

"Pizza."

"Pasta"

"Turkey"

"Chicken"

"Ice Cream."

"And Lots of chocolate." I exchanged a grin with Lily and turned back to Binty. Binty nodded and hurried us off to a table in the corner of the kitchen, I took a seat by Lily and Hani sat across from us. Her hand seemed permentantly entangled in her hair.

"Ah don't be so nervous. Trust your school heads! We know whats good for ya!" I told her, this only made her more nervous and she started chewing on her lip.

"My school heads can't even see how much they like each other how can they know whats good for somebody else!" As soon as she said this she ducked her head and banged it on the table. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' She murmured, I was  
too busy gauging Lily's reaction to stop her, but she managed to stop herself after the second bump or so.

"Sorry Lils. I really didn't mean that to come out. It's just I don't like trying new things, it's never helped me so much in the past. And I know you guys aren't going to do anything stupid, but it's just that old habits die hard. And I'm incredibly nervous! And apparently I ramble when I'm nervous. Guess you learn something new about yourself don't you? I don't mean to say I've never been nervous before, in a way I guess I have never been nervous before. I had just been resigned to what ever was coming and damnit ruddy hell." She proceeded to hit her head on the table. I was holding back a laugh and stuck my hand inbetween her head and the table.

"Thanks James." She shook her head. "Cor I talk to much." Her hand met her hair again and I turned to Lily, she was no longer blushing furiously but was now holding back a grin, seemingly as hard as I was. It was a losing battle however, I broke first and started laughing, soon followed by Lily. Hani, seemed quite pleased at our reaction, considering the alternatives. Soon enough Lily and I were supporting each other while giving in to our laughter. As soon as Lily became conscious of that fact, she pulled away and edged as far away as she could on the table. I merely shook my head and opened my mouth, to ask why she did that when I felt a hard, painful pressure on my foot.

"OW" I screamed as I looked up at Hani. "What the ruddy hell did you do that for?"

"Not yet" She answered calmly, finally disentangling her hand from her hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my face turning red for the first time in years.

"Don't ask that yet!" Hani replied, rolling her eyes as though it were obvious.

"Don't ask what!" I yelled back.

"You know what James!" Her face pulled back into a grimace as she looked past me and over my right shoulder, all arguement was forgotton as I followed her gaze and saw the house-elves marching towards us with everything we ordered and more. I got up and slid beside Hani to pat her shoulder.

"It'll be great mate, you'll see." I said grinning from ear to ear. The elves were still a bit away and I knew the suspense was making it even worse.

"Hani, I swear if I didn't know better I'd guess you were a marauder." Lily sighed, watching us in disbelief. Her green eyes were wide and I found myself lost in them. My hand flew to my hair and I messed it up like I always did around Lily, she made me so nervous! "Cor, you even have the same idiotic tendencies."

Hani and I looked at each other and realized both of our hands were entangled in our hair, we laughed and brought our hands down, and looked back at Lily.

"Are you calling me a bloke Lily?" She asked, trying but failing miserably to ignore the house elves that were nearing our table. The way her gaze flickered between them and Lily only to seem to give up and permanently rest on them made me laugh, she took this the wrong way.

"Are you calling me a bloke James?" She turned to me, decidedly looking away from the house-elves that were loading the table with food. My gaze stuck on the deliciously topped pizza closest to us and I reached out to snag a bite. Merely nodding to answer her question.  
"Lily," Hani began, her gaze now stuck on the food that was in front of her. "It's not that I'm a bloke that I get on with them so well, its that they're just muscular school girls really."

"Undersized schoolboy" I mumbled through the cheese in my mouth.

"Hairy female." She retorted, her hand back in her hair as she watched the pile of food grow and grow.

"Undeveloped male." I was on to my second slice. "Help yourself." I gestured towards the table.

"Er. Um. Is it too late to just go to bed?" She asked. Her eyes flitting across the table.

"Yes." Lily said, using her authoratative voice that always managed to turn me on. "Start with a piece of pizza. Everyone loves pizza." I pulled out a piece for Hani and grabbed her hand. I laid the piece in her hand and wrapped her fingers around the crust.

"Eat" I instructed through a mouthful of food. "It's real good."

"Thats disgusting." Lily grimaced, but nodded in encouragement to Hani. Who just watched the pizza apprehensively.

"It's not going to bite!" I said, my mouth now clear. "Okay, I dare you!" Hani looked up at me murderously.

"Cor" She whispered, before sticking the pizza in her mouth. She grimaced at first, but quickly took another bite. "Cor" She repeated in a much better mood. "This is quite good." She was now speaking through a mouthful of food, didn't bother me but Lily repeated her views on it, only to grab a piece for herself. We finished the pizza quickly and moved onto the delicious looking chicken in front of us.

"Ready for chicken?" I asked Hani, who looked eager to try new things.

"Stop talking and pass me some." She said, reminding me once more of my fellow marauders. She really did fit in well with us. I passed her a leg, and took one for myself only after offering it to Lily.

"We already ate remember?" She reminded me. I just grinned wide and muttered something about needing strength before taking a bite. Hani had already finished her leg and grabbed mine out of my hand before it reached my mouth. I glared at her.

"Sorry, its not my fault you talk so much." She shrugged, finishing off her second leg. I ruffled her hair and grabbed another piece, after finishing the chicken we moved onto the next course, until we had sampled at least half of everything on the table. Hani and I were too full to move and leaning on one another for support when Lily smiled devilishly at us.

"What" Hani managed to moan, as moaning was the only way we could make sound at this point. I was thanking god I had on pants with an elastic waist and Hani already had to undo the button on her jeans.

"You've got one more food to go!" Lily smiled at us, clearly enjoying herself.

"No." I moaned. "No more food!"

"But it's chocolate. James, we can't have her walk out of here without never sampling chocolate!" I merely nodded in agreement and got off my chair to lay down on the ground.

"It's all you Hani." I whispered as I laid comfortably on my back.

"Noooo" Hani groaned, and even I chuckled a laugh when she fell off her chair and onto her butt.

"I dare you!" Lily whispered mischeviously.

"Ahhh" I winced and stood up, grinning at Lily. "You're brilliant." I told her.

"James, why did you reveal my weakness?" Hani asked and sat back on her chair. "If I'm eating something else, than you have to as well. So, I dare you too my buddy 'ol pal!" I reached out my hand and ate the bar that Lily put in it. Her touch electrifying me as I did.

"There. Your turn." I mumbled thru a mouth full of chocolate and laid on my side and closed my eyes.

"Oh wow this is amazing!" I heard Hani yell. I smiled and rested on my side as the house elves cleared dishes away, I think the two girls forgot about me as they delved into conversation. I almost got up to join them until I realized they had started talking about Hani's home.

"So, do you miss back home yet?" Lily asked.

"Um. Sure." Hani responded, I couldn't tell what she was thinking because I couldn't see any of their faces, I figured she'd tell us everything when the time came though.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Lily asked. "Because you're bound to have one by the end of the week! At least six guys were trying to sit by you at dinner today!"

"What?" Hani asked, genuine shock in her voice. "Don't be ridiculous. You were too blinded by Potter's sheer attractiveness to notice anything else!" She retorted, I fought a smile in my 'fake' slumber and smiled at the silence that followed. Either she agreed or was turning that endearing shade of furious red right now.

"AHA!" Hani cried. "You do think hes stunning!"

"Don't you?" Lily replied, and my heart soared.

"Well, not really. He's attractive I'll admit, but I don't notice guys. Thats besides the point Lily Evans! You like James Potter!" Hani cried, I'd have to give her a huge hug as soon as we left!

"Shhh!" Lily hissed, I could just imagine her face.

"What?" Silence. "He's fast asleep! Admit it Lily, I swear I won't say anything!"

"Promise?" Lily asked

"Yep. I do!"

"Okay. The thing is." Silence once again. I imagine these silences consisted of the girls making sure I was asleep, so I gave them a snore and waited for the convo to continue. "Okay. I've always thought he was a smarmy, cocky, pompous, arrogant, conceited, git." Wow... "But, he seems to have changed. We had the most wonderful conversation at breakfast, and I think I might be having the tiniest amount of feelings for him! God I can't believe I've told you that. I've known you what? 3 hours?" My heart was soaring. Lily Evans likes me! Good god, how weird is that to say. Now we'll get together and I'll be able to hold her, snog her, and marry her! Lily Potter...

"Its my charm." Hani's voice pulled me out of my reverie. Good Godric, Lily Potter? What's wrong with me? I needed to play some quidditch. Fast. "Why don't you tell him. You already know he's in love with you!"

"Thats the thing." Lily said, her voice unsure. "I don't think he likes me for me, I think I'm just that girl he can't have. The only one that says no, so he want's me to say yes." What? How could she believe that? Wait, is it true? Nope, with out a doubt I love her! I have to prove it to her, somehow.

"Oh gosh Lily, don't be silly. I know for a fact he really genuinly likes you!" Hani said, "I mean, I had known him only a few hours before he started day dreaming about you. If you were just a challenge would he spend all his time dreaming about being with you? Give the guy a chance, huh?"

"Okay." Lily said, after excrutiatingly long minutes of deliberation. "I'll do it. Next time he asks me out I'll say yes."

"Right, now lets get out of here." Hani replied, the smile on her face, audible thru her voice. "I'll walk with you back up and come back for James. If he's going to get another chance from you, I'm going to need to explain things to him. Starting with how not to ask you out every ten minutes. And I don't think you should be around for that."

"Okay, I guess that sounds right. But don't worry about walking me up. I know the school better than you do."

"If your sure, but don't wait up. I figure he can show me where all my classes for tomorrow are on the way."

"Alright" Lily said, I listened to the shuffling of her feet. It was so hard not to get up and run after her, but everything would be ruined if I did so I sat listening until Hani spoke.

"Okay you git, I know your awake. How much do you love me?" I jumped up in one motion and tackled her from her seat.

"I love you I love you I love you!" Was all I could manage while squeezing the life out of her frame.

"Good god James, do you want me to throw up all the food I just ate on you!" She squeaked. I couldn't care, and I told her as much.

"Nope I'm not letting you go! You know why?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Because I love you"

I hardly registered that she was still in my grip while I dazed off into a day dream in which Lily and I were walking together in Hogsmeade, alone, holding hands.

HPOV.

Good god this boy was lovesick. He still had me in his chokehold but his eyes had glazed over, like they normally did when thinking about Lily. I let him enjoy the moment and stayed still, very uncomfortably until Binty walked in.

"Are you done yet sirs and missus?" He asked. James didn't let go and only nodded at Binty, five house-elves walked in and cleared the table in seconds.

"Is your day dream still not finished James?" I asked looking at him. It was kind of hard to see him because his head was buryed in my stomach. He looked up and shook his head.

"I'm not day dreaming." He protested.

"That goofy smile is giving you away. I don't mean to burst your happy bubble but I want to go play quidditch James!"

"I'm quite comfortable where I am." He said, and burried his face in my navel again.

"James!" I complained and pouted. "Please please please! We can talk about how lovely Lily is on the way, I promise!"

"Promise?" He asked, causing my stomach to vibrate with his voice, I stiffled a giggle but he still heard me. "Ticklish?" he asked and I shook my head frantically.

"James I'm warning you, I will burst! I have never had this much food in my tummy, just poke it!" He did so and curled his face back in mock disgust.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, faking hurt.

"No, just bringing notice to the fact that you eat like a pig."He grinned and got off me.

"I'm going to have a complex now, I think your right. Maybe I should lose five or ten pounds. Then maybe I can look like that girl Peter was watching today."

"What?" James cringed, his face changing to true shock. "Please don't! I don't see what Peter see's in her!" He helped me up. "She's evil I tell you! Evil and unnaturally thin."

"Bullocks. According to you, I'm the fat one." I retorted.

"You're not fat." He responded and we made our way out of the kitchen.

"Say it." I responded, grinning madly.

"You are the epitome of loviliness and brilliancy." He recited with a look of mock bordom

"Good slave, now how shall I make you pay me back for setting you up with Lily?" I raised a finger to my chin in concentration.

"Have I mentioned how much I absolutely adore you?" He looked at me with puppy eyes, not bothering to conceal the excitement in his face.

"Shh, you bore me. Now what to make you do?" I mused

"I could set you up with Robert Baringly, he was giving you the eye today. Or how about Sean Mcjean, he's an okay bloke. Any of the seventh year ravenclaw boys as well. They all had their attention on you." James went on, and I cringed.

"Shh." I hissed, and raised a hand. "You, like Lily, were too absorbed in the person beside you. Stop with the lies." I grimaced. The only men that had ever showed interest in me, aside from Fenrir, had all been the lowest of the low. I hated that I only attracted sicko's.

"True, but I bet you they were. You didn't answer Lily's question, planning on having a boyfriend this year?" James asked, not bothering to conceal yet another emotion, this time curiosity.

"Do you ever try to be subtle?" I asked, genuinly wondering.

"Nah. I just use my charm to get out of any mess I get into." I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Your good at changing the topic of things aren't you?" He asked, making me smile.

"Ruddy good skill if you ask me. Gotten me out of quite the conundrum in the past." I winked and quickened the pace, excited to start quidditch. I ripped off a spare thread from my t-shirt and transfigured it into a hair tie. I pulled back my curls and tied them into a tight bun.

"What happened there?" James asked, watching me with a look in his eye. I think it was concern but I haven't dealt with that emotion too much to know for sure.

"Um where?" I asked, only just remembering the scar on my temple. I raised my fingers to touch it and remembered how I'd gotten it.

Fenrir had given it to me. He was playing his favorite game with his knife, and pressed a little too hard when I punched him in the stomach. He had made the mistake of coming to close to my fist and I took full advantage of it. When Riddle found out, Fenrir was sent out on a job. The job that consequently turned Remus into a werewolf. I had tried to comfort myself in knowing that if anybody else had been sent out to do the job that Remus would have been killed. But I still felt immense guilt in knowing I had indirectly caused his monthly transformations.

I had stopped walking at some point in time, and realized this after I stopped reminiscing, I gave James a wide smile.

"Oh this old thing..." I didn't want to lie to my new friend and that stopped me in my tracks. "I would just tell you a story, but I don't want to lie to you James."

"You don't have to lie to me." He responded, and wiped the tears from my face. I hadn't even realize I'd been crying.

"Stupid tears." I mumbled, and shook my head. "No questions Potter. Just... Please." My voice choked up so I could no longer speak.

"Ruddy hell." He whispered. "Sorry, I promise I won't, just don't cry, we can go play quidditch! And-" His words stopped as he connected his head with the wall. "Cor, I'm such a bloody- idiot!" He yelled and hit his head on the wall closest to him. I laughed at his silliness and walked up to stick my hand in front of his head. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice until he hit it. His messy black hair stood up on the fringes as he scrunched his eyes up. When he made contact his eyes flew open, revealing the hazel irises underneath and the look of surprise on his face sent me reeling.

"Goodness James, you'd think your turning into me or something!" I said between laughs.

"Not such a bad thing is it?" He ruffled my hair and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and ran down the hall.

"Quidditch!" I cried and ran as fast as I could, I was pretty fit but James caught up to me easily. He didn't overtake me though, whether because he couldn't or because he wouldn't I didn't know, but we ran the rest of the way to the doors of the school.

We were rounding the last corner when a pair of hands grabbed me and one flew over my mouth muffling my cries. I bit the hand as I was pulled into an empty classroom, I began panicking, but saw that James was in there with me also and calmed a bit. The hand that grabbed me pulled away and I heard a familiar voice yelp. I turned around to meet the eyes of Peter nursing his hand.

"Peter you git, what do you think you're doing scaring the bloody hell out of me like that!" I cried and used a finger to nearly tip him over.

"Sorry mate! But honestly, Sirius told me to do it!" He cringed, waiting for me to hit him again, I walked over to Sirius who was still restraining James. James, however had his eyes covered and was still struggling.

"I told you she'd get angry!" Remus's voice rang from behind me and Peter. I shoved a finger in Sirius's back wich shocked him enough to let go of James. James turned around and punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"Padfoot you git, what do you think you're doing!" James yelled.

"Ah, mate you should have seen your face, it was, it was!" Sirius gave up finding the right words for laughter,

"Priceless?" Peter offered.

"Sad?" Remus added.

"I thought it was quite handsome." I defended James. "Much better than any of your faces."

"Thank you m'dear." James said with a flourish of his hand. "I thought the same thing."

"Well, in case your wondering, Filch is sitting outside by the door. We can't figure out if he heard us coming, or does this every year." Peter began. "We never have snuck out the first night have we?"

"I have never snuck out any night. I'm a Hogwarts prefect!" Remus said, mock indignation on his face.

"What do you call this?" I asked

"Babysitting?" Sirius stuck in.

"Keeping the peace?" James offered. "Or how about we call it, a series of night time walks?"

"What to do?" I asked, sitting down on an old desk in the corner, "I really wanted to ride those brooms!"

"You've already had a chance to ride them! You and James both." Sirius sat down next to me and jerked his head at James, the remaining boys all found a seat on an old desk, Remus sat on a chair. "Tell me, what was it like?" He asked

"Pure and utter magic." I answered, the goofy grin on my face that always appears when I discuss flying.

"She was pretty good at it as well." James answered. I looked up shocked

"Pretty good?" I stressed the pretty. "I'm insulted James, I would be hurt if I didn't think you were'nt just saying that to defend your reputation." I turned to Sirius and whispered loudly in his ear. "I flew circles around him at the alley."

"What!" James shouted. "No you didn't! I could beat you any day! Honestly, you were good but you didn't beat me!"

"Only one way to settle this Potter!" I stood up and walked to the middle of the room, James followed suit and was soon towering over me, ridiculous unintimidating. I jabbed his chest. "Race back to the common room?" He looked down at me and grinned.

"Your on lovely!" I grimaced at the word but glared back at him. I walked over to my seat and jerked a finger at Sirius to get closer, I didn't have to though, he was already at my back massaging my shoulders. Remus and Peter were doing the same for James, whispering strategies in his ear.

"Cor, you've really gotten yourself into it!" Sirius whispered.

"You're supposed to be helping me build my confidence Sirius, not bring it down!" I pulled away and stretched, reaching my hand out for Sirius's sweater. It was getting really cold and I had to be at my best for my race. I slipped the black sweater over my head and it undid my bun. The sweater reached all the way to my mid thigh and had to be three sizes too big.

"I don't look very intimidating in this do I?" I asked Sirius, re-transfiguring the thread into a hair tie to tie my hair back again.

SPOV

Weirdest thing really, when she put that sweater on her head, I was thinking I'd have to laugh at the way it was so huge. But, instead of laughing my breath caught. She looked stunning, she already was beautiful in her t-shirt and jeans; but when she put the sweater on, the black of the sweater contrasted with her hair, it also pulled out her hair tie and her curls fell around her face under the hood. She laughed at herself and her smile was too pretty to be real.

I realized I was staring and wasn't fulfilling my role as trainer when she asked me a question,

"What was that?" I asked, passing her a water.

"Ugh no more food, no more drinks please!" She grunted and pushed the water away. I resumed massaging her shoulders. "Tell me about James's flying style." She demanded.

"Okay, James is a seeker, so hes tricky, he is really good at pulling fakes and is more of a strategy guy rather than pure speed."

"Got it. Now, what should I make him do if he loses?" She smiled, thinking she could win.

"Lets just concentrate on getting you to the common room first!" I said, "James is really good."

"Geez, some trainer." She through her hands up in frustration and shrugged my hands off her shoulders. "Gerrof me, go over and help James like you want to!" She said, I thought she was angry but her smile showed her playful side.

"I would find a way to make you take that back, but we need you in top shape to beat James!" I retorted, "Now, get your broom, I think he's ready."

She scowled at me, though the excitement in her eyes gave her away. Raised her wand and muttered, "Accio Broom" grabbing it in her hand as it flew by her.

"You really would make the worst liar." I laughed, wondering how she ever got to be such a great prankster.

"Why do you say that?" She said cooly, watching James on the other side of the room. He was grinning widely, Peter massaging his shoulders. Hani ran her hands through her hair, giving away her nervousness.

"Because, your eyes always give you away." I answered grabbing her hand and pulling it down. "Don't do that either, he'll know you nervous and take advantage of that. Hate to say it but your our mate and not just some girl, James will not go easy." I warned, but felt surprise and confusion at the look she was giving me. I couldn't decide what it was but it seemed like a cross between amusement and incredulity.

"You think I'm nervous because I'm about to race James?" She asked, one hand on her hip the other on her broom. I nodded my head, utterly confused at what else she could be nervous about. "You prat." She continued. "James won't be a challenge, I was running, sleeping, or flying for the first fourteen years of my life. I've got more than enough skill on a broom."

"Than what are you so nervous about?" I questioned, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Ask me later, James is waiting." Her eyes glinted with excitement as she walked over to the door where James, Remus and Peter were standing. James was standing on the right side of the entry way and Hani was standing on the left side. I stood at Hani's right shoulder, Peter and Remus stood at James left shoulder. After witnessing Hani's confidence myself, I was starting to believe that this would be a close race, rather than the easy victory the other three marauders expected. I turned to Remus and Peter,

"Two galleons Hani wins." I suggested. Remus and Peter nodded and shook my head. Hani turned to face them,

"Fools" She whispered, her grin wide on her face. Her curls were poking out of her bun, some strands already falling in her eyes. She looked so small in my over sized sweater, despite that she was tall for a girl. From the looks of it, I was the fool in this bet.

"We'll see about that." Remus winked at her and pulled out our map. "Right then" He said, hovering over the map, squinting to see clearly. "You'll take the path past the kitchens, and towards the statue of Barnaby. Avoid the northern wings at all costs, and Filch may be outside so stay away from the windows. "

Hani nodded, her grin gone, face buisiness-like, to indicate she knew the way. She stuck out her hand for James to shake and smirked a bit when he did. "Ready to lose?" She asked, only to be answered by a laugh from James.

"Okay." Peter started, his eyes trained on Hani throughout. I squeezed Hani's shoulder for support and stepped away from the racers mounting their brooms. "On the count of three." Hani and James exchanged one more glance before lifting off the ground, now hovering on their brooms. "One" Silence. "Two" Anticipation. "Three" Our cheers could probably heard all around the castle as Hani and James pulled off. They rounded the first corner fairly quickly and we're soon gone from out site. The three of us turned to the map in excitement. Hani was neck to neck with James, the two dangerously close as the raced through the corridors. James, as a snitch, was trained to make dangerous and sudden turns in the race for the snitch. Hani, it seemed, was just as skilled. She rounded a corner remaining very close to the walls, closer than James attempted. When she turned another corner quite agiley and passed James. I grinned.

"This is bloody brilliant. I've been needing some spare galleons. Hogsmeade in two weeks." Peter and Remus grunted,

"It's not over yet," Remus said as James soon caught up and they were now neck in neck again.

"She's amazing." Peter whispered, I thought nothing of it as I was too engrossed in this close race to worry about Peter's latest fancy, even if it was on my mate. A silence thick with excitement filled the atmosphere as they rounded the last corner. Hani pulled a trick we couldn't see on the map and reached the fat lady's portrait seconds before James. Clearly winning the race.

"YES" I screamed at the top of my lungs, completely forgetting that we weren't supposed to be out of beds. "That was amazing! Did you see how she won?" I laughed at the glum look on Remus's face, and laughed even harder at the happy look on Peters face. "Wormtail, you are aware that she just lost you two galleons right?" I asked, my voice breaking with laughter.

I slapped my knee when he merely nodded, seemingly too dazed to speak.

"Lets get out of here." Remus muttered, picking up the last broomstick and pulling the invisibility cloak over him and Peter. Still laughing, I reached out to the spot they just were and my laughter died when I realized they were gone.

"Where are you two losers?" I asked not able to wipe my grin.

"Sirius, you'll be insufferable on the way back. There is no way I'm going to be crowded in the cloak with you the whole way back." Remus said, his expression must still have been glum because the disappointment was practically dripping in his voice.

"Ah, too right you are." I smiled, knowing he was telling the truth. "You know me too well, now give me the map and be on your way." I said, bowing in the direction his voice was coming from. I felt a slap on my butt and heard a piece of parchment fall down. I turned around and picked up the map, rubbing my butt at the same time. "Geez, I know your a sore loser, but honestly Remus, I'm not willing to give you that kind of comfort. I smiled at the groan I heard coming from the door and cast Lumos to see the map better. The way that James and Hani had taken was still clear, and set on my way.

I checked the map again when I was half way there, to make sure it was still free of obstruction, when I saw the name Regulus Black written by Barnaby the Statue. I scowled as I noticed who was beside him, Snivellus and Lucius. I had already known my little brother was doomed to be as narrow minded and callous as my family, but it still boiled my blood to see him in such company. My famed temper got a hold of me as I stalked towards their bodies.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no idea what I was going to say. Maybe, if this time was like any of the others, I'd just walk away. I hate how it hurts to see my family members so naive. My mothers blatant disregard for me hurt everytime I talked to her, so much so that I became numb to it around fourth year. To all those around me it seemed I didn't care about the old bat's words. Of course I did though, it was exactly that that seperated me from those idjits. The sorting hat had put it in words I'll never forget.

'Sirius Black, Black is your name but your heart is anything but. Don't try to change that, you've got the heart of a Gryffindor you do!'

That had to have been one of the best days of my life, second only to the day the Potters took me in. My reverie was interrupted by the whispered voices I could now hear.

"Regulus, you'll do your family proud." Lucius's shrill voice echoed even in whispers. "Like that pathetic Sirius never could."

"I know. Mother is already proud of me for joining. I'm not even a seventh year like you yet." Regulus was such a mothers boy, I knew that if he could only see that Mother was not perfect, than he wouldn't be so hard hearted. "It's the best thing thats ever happened to me."

It was as though my insides were gone, not that rush of emotion like most works of fiction describe as their protaganist encounters an emotionally traumatizing event, but it was as though a wand had performed Tergeo to suck out all the emotion from my body, only to implode upon the overwhelming amount after a few moments. That shocking lack of feeling was soon followed by a rush of anger and hate. My hands were trembling as they encircled my wand, tightening so that I could feel the smooth wooden shape becoming ingrained into my palm. I turned the corner and snarled.

"Regulus. How dare you. Have you no shame?" I asked, the hurt I was experiencing overshadowed by my intense anger at finding out this way. The trio just spun to look at me, looks of hatred covering their faces as though through instinct. I barely registered that Regulus's face contorted into a look of inexplicable emotion before mirroring the looks in the eyes of both Snape and Malfoy.

The two seventh years stood in front of my naive brother.

"Leave." Lucius snarled. "You have no right being out of bed at this time."

"Move." I whispered menacingly, my wand trained on Lucius' chest. "This does not concern you."

"It concerns us that you dare raise your wand to a member of a most sacred organization. He is our brother in the truest sense of the word." Snape said casually, flicking his wand to cast a spell, to no effect. Snapes greasy hair fell over his eyes as he turned his face in time to see who had just countered his spell. Behind him stood a furious Hani and Peter, both had their wands out, though Peter was standing a little bit behind Hani. She was still wearing my over large sweater but looked all but intimidating. I cast expelliarmus and collected Snapes wand in my hand.

Hani snarled at them and made her way to my side, Peter scurrying after her, obvious fear in his face.

"Hello Sirius." She said, her voice kept casual. "I saw that there would be, less than pleasant company, blocking your way back. I was going to suggest you take an alternate route..." Her voice trailed off, neither of us took our eyes off the three in front of us. Regulus had now joined the line, seemingly replacing the now wandless Malfoy. My eyes glared into his as I tried to make sense of what emotion I was feeling. Was it hate at myself for not saving my brother? Was it guilt at not being able to protect him? I shook my head clear and nodded, aknoweldging that I had heard Hani.

"He'll only kill you in the end." I told Regulus, the audible gasp of understanding from Peter didn't stimy my determination. I only took a step closer to him. I was suddenly glad that Hani was here, rather than Remus or James. Remus would have told me to leave when he saw the situation, and James wouldn't have let me step forward alone. Somehow Hani knew not to interfere or stop me. She merely kept her eyes and wand on Malfoy and Snape. Ready to take action.

"Sirius" Peter whispered warily, he wanted to get out that was apparent. But I couldn't leave now, not until I knew everything.

Panic flashed in Regulus' eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Don't step any closer." He gripped his wand, anger and panic now obvious in equal amounts in his face.

"I'm your brother Regulus. I refuse to believe your cold enough to hex me." I stepped closer, Peter whimpered. "I refuse to believe your like them in any way shape or form." I took another step, I was now three steps away from my two friends and about four steps away from the trio of slytherins. Snape and Malfoy now sneered, whispering encouragement at Regulus. When Regulus didn't respond I took another step. "Regulus, you are still my little brother, my best friend. I'll help you through it." I stepped closer, Snape raised his wand but Malfoy lowered his arm.

"This is Regulus' battle." Malfoy whispered loudly. "Do it, prove yourself." Regulus now had a look of sheer panic across his face, this gave me enough courage and hope to step even closer, only one large step away now,

"Reg-" I used his childhood nickname. "I know your good, your not a killer." I whispered . "Not like them." With my last words, Regulus' face contorted into one of hatred and he raised his wand. I was so stricken by betrayal that I didn't hear the words Regulus said to curse me. His face, so much like mine, was different only in the dark brown eyes that stared at me with enough hatred that would make my mother proud. I fell to the ground as I felt my flesh open up on my leg, arms and face.. The searing pain wasn't enough to keep me from hearing Hani yell a fury of curses at the trio. It wasn't enough for me to hear Regulus' laugh as they walked away. It wasn't enough to keep me from hearing Hani tell Peter to go back to the common room and wait there for her. The pain was still being kept at bay from the great number of emotions rushing through me. I hung my head in shame as I felt tears form in my face.

My eyes were closed so I didn't see Hani bend over me, but I did feel her hands on my face as she muttered healing curses, that relieved the burning lines on my face and limbs with a cool zipping feeling. I refused to meet her eyes as I was ashamed to be crying. Even James had not seen me cry. I expected her to become awkward and sit silently, or even walk away. What she did however, was sit down where she knelt and lower my head onto her lap. She stroked my arm with her hand and I felt even freer to cry. It could have been that I no longer had need to maintain any dignity, or it could have been the overwhelming amount of caring I felt emanating from her.

We remained there, silent, me crying quietly, despite the fury of tears I never sobbed. Hani didn't even attempt to whisper encouragement she merely continued rubbing me arm in a way that felt better than I ever could imagine. When my tears finally stopped I wiped my face and laughed bitterly at myself. I sat up and stared at the floor, not able to meet her eyes.

"I'm pathetic." I whispered, not being able to hide the anger in my voice.

"No." She said, somehow understanding the less she said the better.

"I expected him to still have a heart. Why am I so blinded by the fact that he's my brother? I thought he would be like me when he starting coming to Hogwarts." I admitted. "Even though he was sorted into Slytherin, he always did look up to me like a hero, I thought that maybe he wouldn't be like the rest of my family." I snorted, "Fat chance of that. Maybe in a few years that'll be me, lord knows my mother would be happier if I came home a death eater." I spat the last word and looked up at her face, though not looking at her eyes. She had not moved from her earlier position and her lap was wet with my tears. I looked towards her face and noticed the neck of her shirt was wet as well, though not from my tears. I finally looked at her eyes, she had been crying too. Was she crying for me? I felt a swell of embarrasment and gratitude. Embarrassed at the thought of causing her tears, and gratitude for knowing she cared so much. I quickly looked away.

"Don't say that Sirius." She was biting her lip, not looking at me as though talking to herself. "Don't say we're destined to be like our families." The use of the plural shocked me but I made no second thought of it.

"Haven't you ever heard?" I asked, my voice filled with bitterness. "It doesn't matter who I surround myself with, blood is thicker than water." I quoted the old muggle saying. She shook her head and met my eyes. Her light brown eyes were filled with a hurt not unlike my own.

"You can only have so much blood Sirius, its water that sustains you." She barely whispered it, but it was enough to cause sufficient effect. My heart skipped a beat as I realized the truth and wisdom beyond her words. I shook my head, unwilling to believe that the saying that had haunted me since I heard it had just been undoubtedly disputed and disrupted with one brief sentence. The marauders had tried to convince me of that for years, but none of their words had held the same surity, the same uncounterability as Hani's had. How did she understand so well?

"What happened to your family?" I asked, regretting it at once as the tears returned to her eyes but refused to fall. After a moment of silence she shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, allowing only one tear to fall. "Tell me what you went through." I prodded, wondering how she understood me so well.

"Lets just say." Her voice caught and broke. "Lets just say that I would gladly trade places with you Sirius, if it didn't mean leaving somebody else to live my own life." I reached over to her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. How strange, one second ago it was her comforting me. She had been through worse than what I'm facing, I decided, I would have to be a man and deal with it. She had to deal with it on her own. A small laugh pulled me from my thoughts. I looked down at the figure buried in my chest. Her brown hair was still in the pony tail it was in earlier, only disheveled from her flight. Her hair was soft, unbelievably so I realized as I pushed my face into it and kissed her head. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and mused.

"Can you believe James' and I only met you yesterday."

"Thats exactly what I was thinking Sirius." Her mouth was so close to my chest that I could feel her breath as she spoke. It was a pleasant feeling, not a feeling one gets when a girl they fancy is close to them, but a feeling just as good. That same feeling, if possible, without the fancy. Warm, whole on the inside. Maybe it was because Sirius had never had a girl who was just a friend, and as good of a friend as his best mates. Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts once again. "Doesn't seem real that in three days I've gone from no friends to the best mates I could dream about."

"I knew we were good, but you're making me blush." I chided. "It's definetly not normal we're such good friends already. Its like we've been with you for the past six years, even though we know nothing about you. Just like Dumbledore said." She pulled away from my hold and stood up. Her face was wet and tear streaked, looking apprehensive and on the verge of panic.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Her voice very tensed, I held off asking what she thought he said and answered truthfully.

"Only that you have a special ability to love, and that that love draws people closer to you." I would find out what her past was at a later date, I decided, We all would when she was ready.

"Is that all?" She asked, her normal curious glint returning to her eyes, before they darted to my chest. "Sorry about that," She said and nodded her head towards the small tear stain on top of my heart. I grinned and pointed my own head towards her thigh, I was still sitting so I had to look up.

"We're even." I whispered back as she held out a hand to pull me up. She quickly performed the drying spell on both tear spots and we set off walking in an amiable silence.

"I've never had a platonic relationship before." I admitted, grinning cheesily.

"I've never had a friendly one." She whispered back to me, her voice so low I could barely catch it. Not sure if I was supposed to I didn't comment and continued.

"I wonder if this means I'm going to have to beat up any blokes that ask you out?" I pushed her playfully.

"More like beat up blokes to make them ask me out." She smiled at her own joke. "What makes you think that would be a problem anyways?"

"Because my newest best friend is almost as good looking as I am. If you were a bloke I might have to run you out of Hogwarts. But we're way overdue from some fit females." She elbowed me and rolled her eyes.

"Sirius Black. Stop that." I laughed at her brief choice of words. One of the many reasons talking to her was so easy, she didn't drone on like most girls.

"I'm Sirius." I joked. "No truly, I am serious, the verb not the name."

"It's an adjective prat." She retorted as we neared the last corner.

"Its an adverb." I shot back at her, not having any idea what an adverb was.

"I bet you'll have at least three guys ask you out before Friday." Confident in my bet, it was only Sunday so the men of Hogwarts had about six days to gather enough courage.

"Its about time you paid me back for the money I made you." She said cooly and held out her hand. "Its a bet." She said when I shook hers, we were stopped in front of a snoring fat lady. "Okay." She asked, "Do I look like I've been, you know, crying?" She cringed on the last word and I laughed. Her hair had gotten even more messed up, especially on the side where she laid her head on me. I pointed towards her hair and she threw up her hands and let her bun loose, running a hand through her hair to make it look decent. I then pointed to her face, which was still stained with tears. She grabbed my sweater sleeve and dried her face. When she finished she looked up at me with a sheepish grin,

"Sorry, forgot I wasn't wearing my own sweater!" She apologized.

"I'm a bloke, I couldn't care less about a little moisture." I grinned at her, the only evidence left that she had been crying were her red rimmed eyes, but there was no reversing that. Rather than have her worry about that I merely nodded and gestured towards my own body.

"Now, tell me how perfect do I look." She cringed and shook her head smiling. She stepped towards me with a critical eye, after two seconds or so of deliberation, she reached up her hand and messed up my hair, than pulled her sleeve down again and wiped my cheeks dry. She then nodded and rapped on the Fat Lady's forehead, reminding me of James and Peter. James did that whenever she fell asleep for amusement and Peter did it to copy James. Hani was smiling as she did this so I decided her reasons were more like James. I concealed a smile as I waited for the yelling to ensue.

"Who woke me up? Gits-" The Fat Lady started,

"Hello! It's me." Hani flashed her a winning smile, dazzling the woman. She was too much like us. I shook my head but quickly followed suit. The poor Fat Lady couldn't resist our charm and let us in without another word. As soon as we walked in Hani did a bloody brilliant imitation of the lady's face and sent me reeling. The common room was empty as Hani turned to look at the clock above the fireplace.

"Brilliant." She groaned. "Its three in the morning. I'll be dead tomorrow I tell you!" I smiled, used to the marauders late night adventures. Hani ran a nervous hand through her disheveled curls and I remembered her earlier nervousness.

"Is that what your nervous about then?" Sirius asked. "Start of term?" It seemed impossible, this was the girl that hexed Malfoy into herself. When she sat down on the couch behind her crosslegged and buried her head in her hands I knew I had hit the mark.

"Bloody-" Her curse was interrupted by a scurry of footseps from the boys side of the dormitories. I looked up at James, Remus and Peter, all in there Pyjamas walking towards us with concern. Hani began cursing again, it was soon drowned out by Remus and James's words; not that I could understand them anyways as they were both muffled in the pillow she was pressing to her face and in another language.

"Sorry we couldn't come! We wanted to when we Peter came back and told us what happened."

"Are you okay?"

"I told them about Regulus, Sirius" Peter whispered, looking up for confirmation that he had done the right thing. Sirius looked at him grateful that he didn't have to break the news himself.

"Thanks Pete" Sirius said, meaning it whole heartedly.

James thru a nervous glance at Hani who was now lying on the couch with her stomach down, her head completely invisible inbetween the pillow and all her hair. He looked back at me,

"Sorry mate." He said, and gave me a hug.

"I'm perfect. As long as I have mates with hearts as good as you lot theres no chance of Voldemort ever hurting me." Hani's curses grew more pronounced at the end of my sentence, any other girl would have done it just to gain attention but the way the curses grew more muffles we could all tell she was trying as hard as she could to silence herself.

The steady stream continued while Remus gave me a pat and scolded me for ruining Hani's victory.

"Guys, don't you think we should..." Peter began, his voice trailing off as a particularly enunciated word left Hani's mouth. James nodded and grinned,

"I think we should." He said, the mischevious look in his eyes scaring me a little. He walked over to where Hani sat and simply sat on top of her. Hardly budging when the stream of profanities stopped abruptly with a French sounding word.

"I've stopped." Hani cried. "Gerrof" James merely examined his hands, finding something very interesting on the ring he wore on his index finger. "Gerrrof James!" Hani said again, when he didn't move she looked up to Remus, Peter and I for help. Neither of us moved, Remus merely turned and sat down on the loveseat, watching the exchange like a play. I followed suit, sitting at his feet. Peter shrugged and looked apologetic before sitting down across from them in front of the fire.

"Fine." Hani mumbled. "Its a good thing you've got as much muscle on you as a first year girl anyways." She said, causing Remus and my faces to light up with laughter, both of us sent reeling when we saw the look on James face. He looked so shocked that she would say that, also affected by it as thought it were true. His look of indignation grew stronger, to our amusment, when Hani merely buried her face back in her pillow and continued cursing, admittedly more out of breath than before but still a steady stream of angry, yet foreign sounding words. James jumped off of her once the initial shock wore off.

"I have not!" He cried, Hani sat up and massaged her back.

"Of course you don't you dolt. I've never been sat on by a more overweight git in my life. You nearly broke my back you did!" She stood and touched her toes, stretching out her back. "What have they been feeding you?" James' shocked face turned to amusement as he acknowledged what had happened was really funny.

"Okay, you got me." He admitted and held up his hands in mock defeat. My mouth flew open and I didn't see anybody elses reaction, it wasn't like him to admit defeat. The James I knew showed himself when James grabbed the pillow nearest him and threw it at Hani. "You right git, where do you get off calling me fat?" He threw another one as she dodged it. A game ensued:

"Well, maybe if you weighed a little less you would have beat me in the race." She stuck out her tongue, teasing him and enjoying every minute. A pillow grazed her shoulder as she almost ducked too late. Another followed in less than a second, but she artfully dodged it by stepping to the side. "No, your right James. Its not cuz your fat that I beat you, even if you were as thin or attractive as any of your friends here." Remus and I agreed outloud, commenting on her own slender, pretty figure. "I still would have beat you." She continued and stopped moving around when James stopped throwing. He turned to face Remus and I

"Et tu Brutus and Brutus?" He asked, his accent ridiculously American.

"Wrong accent Cesear." Remus corrected. James grabbed a pillow in each hand and threw them at us at full speed. Remus was too slow and got his but I jumped out of the way in time and threw another back at James. A pillow fight threatened to break out, three against James with Peter as commentator when the small cookoo clock by the fire place began cooing. 3:30.

"Good lord." Hani cried. "What are you guys doing to me?" Her hand connected with her mess of curls once again. I walked over to Remus and patted his shoulder. Remus was standing by James across from Hani and Peter.

"Hani here is nervous about tomorrow. That was what that display you saw earlier was about." I explained Remus ahh'ed

"So your nervous about making new friends is it?" He teased. Hani opened her mouth to defend herself,

"Aw its okay Hani, we will introduce you to some nice girls your age." James interrupted her.

"Hani, are you really nervous?" Peter asked

"YES!" She cried. "Bloody Hell-" Remus looked at her warningly, afraid another show of cussing was about to follow. She shook her head to indicate it wasn't and continued. "I've never been to school before. Imagine your first days but one hundred percent worse because I'm the only new one and I have no idea what to expect." She threw her hands up in frustration before letting one fall back to her side and the other back into her hair.

Her hand gripped her hair in a way that threatened to pull it out when James finally spoke.

"I remember out first day. Was nerve-racking wasn't it?" He asked, staring at the ceiling in rememberance. The four of us were lost in our memories when Hani's low voice interrupted our reverie.

"What was that?" I asked, distractedly.

"I said, and you lot knew people. Not only four boys with a ridiculous penchant for trouble." She smirked

"You know you love us!" Remus said. "Get up to bed before its too late. We can still get a good five hours of sleep. Our earliest class is potions at ten." It was the one class Remus shared with his friends. "You have all your classes with Sirius and James, they'll watch over ya."

I nodded and James smiled but she looked at us apprehensively. She nodded, as though not trusting herself to speak and walked up the stairs. We soon after left to our own room and were soon sound asleep.

HPOV.

Good lord I was nervous. Not too nervous that I forgot the sticking and silencing charm Madame Pomfrey suggested I do every night. Dreamless sleep potion was too dangerous over long periods of time, and the other students might be disturbed to hear my screams in their sleep. No, might is the wrong word to use. They will be disturbed. Regardless, tomorrow would no doubt be hard and I needed my sleep, even if it only was three hours.

Next Morning

The sounds from outside penetrated through my curtains but my roommates couldn't hear me. I listened to the sound of their scuffles and cries of 'What should I wear', while lying on my bed. I had briefly met my dorm-mates the night before, I don't remember their names but I do remember being disapointed that I was the only Auror student, meaning everybody else started classes at eight. It must be around seven thirty now, I mused and remembered the night before.

I layed in bed long after the voices were gone and reluctantly sat up to inspect the damage. My arm was bruised, no doubt from thrashing in my sleep. I had dreamt about Fenrir last night, and the day he was assigned the job that doomed Remus. I felt an unbelievable thrash of guilt and my hand rushed to my necklace. I had almost forgotton I was still wearing it in all the excitement. Almost. I never can or will be able to compeletly forget my destiny and curse. I was glad that nobody knew about it, that it was just a legend here, one that was long forgotten. I felt that my new friends might take to asking me to grant their wishes, no matter how pure their intentions are its too much of a... viability. In granting a wish I would be endangering both our lives and exposing myself to them in a way that would leave me more vulnerable than sex. I shuddered at the thought of losing the close friends I had. My hand then found its way up to the scar Fenrir left, I had never bothered to heal myself at the castle and I never let anybody heal me. They all feared me for my power, not that any but my family, the village and Riddle knew what it was, but they all knew I was powerful in someway that would make Riddle treat me with such reverence. I shuddered again and forced myself back into the present.

My arm was bruised from my thumb to halfway down my elbow, I quickly cast a spell to cure that and the other various scratches I had given myself over the night when I heard a light shuffling in the room, followed by male voices. Shocked, I grabbed my wand, ready to attack when I recognized the voices.

"Shoot. Lily said she was still asleep when they went." Sirius. "Which bed is hers?"

"The one on the far right or left most likely. Its cramped so the house elves probably stuck one on the end" James.

They were bright, I'd give them that I was the one on the far right, away from the nastiness of the female bathrooms.

"I doubt she would sleep so close to the bathroom." Doh, I smacked myself on the head.

"True" James agreed. "Lets check the right then." I heard their footsteps come towards me and an idea hit me. They would learn their lesson for trying to bother me in my sleep. I quickly transfigured my pillow into a boy-looking shape and laid it beside me. I undid the charms around my bed and wrapped my hands around the pillow, as though we were snogging. It was a trick a picked up, (The transfiguration, not the snogging) during the last few runs I had taken. I wasn't able to go out of the house without an escort so I transfigured what ever was around to look like a boy from the village and left. I had gotton so good at it by the end I could make 'the boy' run with me. The two boys gave audible gasps as they threw open my curtains. I turned to face them, the fake look of surprise quickly replaced by laughter at the two boys frozen faces. They weren't even breathing. James' face turned red and Sirius quickly turned away.

"Oi, who are you snogging?" James yelled, Sirius pulled on his sleeve, and whispered something that sounded like look away.

I almost died laughing. James repeated the question and I managed to croak my Pillow. The two faced me again looking angry.

"This is no time for games, who are you?" Sirius asked my pillow, I couldn't fight the laughter long enough to mumble coherent sentences so I merely transfigured it back into my pillow. My eyes were filled with so much tears I could only make out the deep reddining of their faces before I calmed down.

"You- that- pillow- brilliant" I managed to say between the last of my giggles.

Sirius cracked a smile. "That was pretty brilliant." He admitted and shrugged apologetically at James.

"Geez." I breathed, finally having my laughs under control. "Its so touching to know you cared James." I cheesed at him, "And you Sirius. Its good to know you have enough decency to look away." They both looked chastised enough so I stood up and stopped teasing them. "Now you know better than to try to sneak up on me when I'm sleeping." I said. "Whats the emergency?"

"Its 9:30 mate." James answered, looking both nervous and amused at my expression.

"Bloody-" I let off a stream of swear words, a habit I had picked up from the many death eaters I was always around. Only my swear words were in a language understood by nobody, it was a dead langauge, I loved using it because the words flowed so nicely together. I continued until I realized fully what I was doing. James and Sirius were both looking amazed at my ability to cuss so poetically.

"Sorry" I said and shrugged. I walked over to my closet and threw out my school robes while performing a charm to clean my mouth. I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could and washed my face and combed out my hair while changing my clothes. I ran back out to a surprised James and Sirius.

"Finished?" James asked, clearly disbelieving his eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't take a shower but I can do that after class." I looked offended. "Why? Do I look like rubbish?" I asked and turned towards the mirror.

"No, you look normal." Sirius explained. "Thats the thing. Your not supposed to. Girls normally take hours. We were sure we'd miss our next class waiting."

"Boys, you would think you only met me yesterday!" I said, all of us smiling at the truth in my statement. "Lets go." We took off in a run, when I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked up to see the boys standing at the top of the stairs. They looked rather fit in their school kits but I was too subconsciously unaware of the fact that they were boys for me to care much.

"Hurry up!" I hissed, only to have Sirius gesture towards the stairs for James to go first. James did an elaborate bow that left me smiling and he stepped onto the first step. Less then a second later, a horrible sound filled the common room and the stairs turned into a flat smooth surface. James slid down and Sirius came down soon after. As soon as Sirius made it down the horrid noise stopped. I turned to them in shock,

"What was that!?" I asked, taking my hands off my ears.

"The founders didn't trust us blokes, we're not allowed in the girls dormitories." Sirius explained.

"How did you come up?" I asked, my question forgotten when James grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the portrait.

"We're late for potions! Slughorn will take off points for sure!" He cursed under his breath and the three of us broke out running into the dungeons I hadn't ventured into over the break. I tightened my grip on James hand, nervous in the new surroundings, I had an intense dislike for dungeons, for obvious reasons of course. James seemed to understand something was wrong and muttered Lumos while slowing down. He linked his arm with mine and walked closer, holding the light of his wand in front of us.

Sirius pulled up to my right and linked my other arm, lighting his wand in the process.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"I dunno." James answered. "Hani?" They both turned to me, but I couldn't see their expressions because I was too busy fixedly staring at the path in front of us. The walls were the same dreary colour as the ones in my old homes dungeon. The noises were just as eery and I felt a strong sense of deja vu at the way I couldn't see too far in front of me. It made me nervous and made me feel vulnerable. Memories of Riddle and I threatened to find their way to the front of my mind as I fought against the feelings that plagued me the last time I was in a dungeon. Abandonment, hopelessness, a feeling of utter desolation. The last two hit me the hardest; not only a feeling but the knowledge of not being loved by those you'd die for, not being loved at all, and also the feeling of betrayal. I gave a whimper and stopped walking, causing Sirius and James to come to a stop as well, they were still watching my expression. I couldn't take the look of my surroundings anymore and I closed my eyes, not looking anywhere.

"I can't." I whispered, whimpering as the feelings came back. "Damnit" I cursed under my breath. "Go without me, I have to switch this class." I told them. I felt the two arms that were at my side pull away from both arms at the same time and I panicked. The warm bodies that flanked me had kept the feelings at bay, but they left me as well leaving me to the mercy of my feelings. Whatever expression my face showed, and whatever emotions the noises I was making betrayed caused the two boys to rush back to my side. The speed at which they did made me realise they never left. I felt an arm grab my waist and another link my arm again. The owner of the hand at my waist sent his other hand to my face, and turned my face towards him.

I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"You don't need to tell us, but you don't need to be so afraid." James explained. I tensed when my eyes took in the atmosphere again and he tightened his grip on my waist.

"I'm afraid of dungeons." I whispered. "Everything happens in dungeons."

My eyes hurried to find a safe spot to look, anywhere but a wall, ceiling, or floor would do, so I took to looking in the middle of Jame's chest. It blocked the most out of my vision, I caught James look over my shoulder at Sirius and I felt them exchange a meaningful glance. Sirius snaked his hand out of my arm and around my waist, just above where James had grabbed it and pulled closer to me as well, so I was flanked once again.

"Nothing will happen when we're with you." He assured me, and the two stepped forward, taking me with them. I felt my body shudder but ignored it as I stepped with the boys. Keeping my eyes closed until we stopped moving again. We had reached a wooden door, James looked at me,

"Are you okay now? The inside doesn't look like a dungeon I promise." I nodded my head and James and Sirius removed their hands long enough to open the door and rush me inside. We stepped inside and I opened my eyes, taking in the site of the perfectly normal classroom. Nothing at all reminded me of a dungeon and I breathed a sigh of relief. I sucked my breath in again quite quickly when I realized the class was full of students watching me and the two boys behind me. Most eyes were glaring at me, most girl eyes I should say. The eyes of the boys looked interested and some carryed an indescribable emotion. I shrugged it off and looked for the teacher, when I didn't see one in the room James tugged on my shoulder and I followed Sirius to a seat, James following after us. We picked a three person seat behind Lily and Remus and sat down as the Professor walked back in.

He was a short stubby man with beady eyes and sweaty hands. He was dressed in black wizarding robes, and a pointed black hat rest on his head. As he scurried in, he rushed an apology to the class for being late and I snuck a glance at the clock on top of the door, it was fifteen after ten. He hurriedly took his hat off his head, revealing a bald head, and began writing instructions on the board. He seemed quite flustered as he reached the third line and he smacked the top of his head with his hands.

"Class" He said in a breathless voice. "I seem to have forgotten to bring a key element to the lesson plan." Lily sighed in disapointment. "If you'll bear with me, Ms. Evans, I'll be back in just a moment." Lily turned beat red as several students let out giggles and Slughorn ran out of the room.

She and Remus turned around to scold our tardiness.

"Why are you so late?" Lily asked, glaring at James. I hated to be the cause for a rift in their newly formed friendship so I interrupted.

"It's my fault Lily. They were waiting for me to wake up so they could show me how to get to class." I said, remembering the fact that their not allowed in the girls dormitories I added. "I don't see why they just didn't come up and wake me though." Sirius hid a smile,

"We can't come up, it's against the rules." James answered, pleased at the chance to show off his knowledge off the rules to Lily. Lily seemed mollified and smiled at me,

"So, what do you think so far?" She grinned, "Hogwarts living up to your expectations?" She asked.

"Except for change in where they put the potion classes, I wouldn't change a thing! This is my first class though." I added. James and Sirius looked at me in concern, but I smiled back, showing them I was alright. I wanted to play it cool in front of Lily and Remus to avoid explaining but I was so grateful for their support I threw my arms around James, then Sirius in a hug and whispered Thank You to each one. Sirius put an arm on my shoulder and glared to the right side of the room. James murmed a no problem before following Sirius's gaze. Lily's and Remus's curiosity at what James and Sirius were now glaring at postponed any questions they might have and they followed suit.

There was a group of boys, I recognized one as the one James smacked on the head in the great hall last night. He was tall and quite attractive, he and his friends were all watching me with hungry eyes. I had seen that look in Fenrir and shuddered. Lily laughed.

"Overprotective a bit?" She teased, causing James and Sirius to loosen up, but Sirius kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Not at all." Sirius said through a smile. My eyes were trained on the boy watching me though, I was too nervous to look away. It indicated weakness to break a glance. When the boy smiled and winked and turned away I silently cursed myself. I was so used to my old backwords way of living! That boy was nothing like Fenrir, he was probably just thinking I was an okay looking girl, and here I was staring at him. In the cold dungeons of my castle looking eye for eye represented a refusal to be intimidated, here it meant interest! Cor, I smacked my head on the table causing a loader sound than I was used to, I looked up to see eyes watching me.

"Sorry" I muttered and looked at an amused Remus.

"The walls echo in here." He said. "That head smacking -stress release technique of yours is not advised." He warned, smiling before turning back to his conversation with Lily. Slughorn ran back in at that moment and everybody shifted from their casual positions except, of course, Sirius and James.

"Mr. Black take your arm off Ms." Slughorn looked back over at our table, a vial in his hands. "Sorry, who are you?" He asked me, I could feel the heat coming to my face.

"Hani Soma, sir." I responded keeping my eyes on his to show respect as much as I was to ignore the eyes of the students watching me.

"Soma, right Dumbledore explained. Regardless, back to the days lesson." Sirius lifted his arm after I pinched his side for bringing attention to me. "Ms. Soma care to tell me about Veritaserum?" I nodded,

"Its a truth serum." I answered keeping my eyes on Slughorns face. He smiled at me and nodded encouragement so I continued, "It takes months to brew and forces the drinker to tell the truth about anything he is asked."

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" James cried 'score', and Slughorn continued. "That is your project for this term, to brew a veritserum. You will begin today and the ingredients are on the board. If, and only if" He looked around at everyone. "Your potion is at the right stage at the end of the class period, then you will be given this pivotal ingrediant." He held up the vial. "Can anybody tell me what this is?" The vial was small and round, like a circle with a stick on the top, it was glass but colored a deep green so we couldnt see too well what was in it.

"Its Veritessence." Lily's voice rang and James' face turned dreamy. "Its the ingrediant that turns the veritaserum into a truth serum rather than a love potion."

"Righto!" Slughorn beamed at Lily. "Twenty points to Gryffindor." That was more than I recieved, she was definetly a favorite of his. "The corresponding reading is on page two thirty six, please begin now." He flipped a hourglass over on his desk as Sirius and James began talking stragety over me.

"We could just nick some"

"Or we could just hex water to look like the right potion."

They were spewing idea's on how to get through such a difficult assignment for about five minutes when I finally became fed up and offered a suggestion.

"Maybe we could do it." Their faces turned from shock to amusement as Sirius answered

"Thats a new one."

"I'm up for something new." James added.

"Only because we can't think of ways to skive off of this." Sirius retorted,

"Not like you were resisting when you offered nicking," James began, I left them to their squabbling and stood to collect the ingredients. I was half way done filling my tray with the correct ingredients when a voice spoke on my left.

"Hey there." He said, it was the boy from earlier, winky. I jumped, startled that I didn't hear him behind me.

"Hi." I replied and got back to work, studiously ignoring his presence.

"I'm Jimmy." He said and held out a large, strong hand. "Jimmy Wales." I shook his hand out of the sake of politeness. "Hello Jimmy." I said, "I'm-"

"Hani I know" He interrupted, rude git. He was a rather attractive rude git I admit. His eyes were a dark blue, almost watery and his hair was a dirty blonde. His appearance was as neat as James' was messy. He smiled at me, and despite his earlier interruption I smiled back. "I hope your liking it here." He said, earnestly, and began helping me collect ingredients.

"I am." I replied, looking away from his attractive face. "I've met some wonderful people." I added,

"Yeah Potter and Black." He said, and sighed. "There hasn't been a girl who didn't call them wonderful."

"You sound jealous." I slipped, and cursed myself silently. "I mean-"

"No its okay." The cute git interrupts too much. "True though, seems all the beautiful girls fall for the beautiful guys." He said

"Your beautiful." Damn my mouth. "Ruddy hell, I wasn't gonna say that aloud."

He grew red and blushed, "I'm glad you did though." He smiled and turned towards his partners who were calling him over. "I should go back." He nodded at me. "Nice talking to you."

"Same here." I mumbled, embarrassed at my lack of self restraint. I turned back to my work when he spoke again, causing me to jump once more. "God your gonna have to stop shocking me like that."

He smiled a crooked smile. "Well, save me the trouble of surprising you at lunch and eat with me?" He asked. I almost laughed, but knew he would take it the wrong way so I kept my laugh to myself.

"I dunno..." I said, and looked towards Sirius and James, who were watching my whole exchange with Jimmy.

"Its okay, maybe another day." He said, as he followed my gaze. "Bye"

I muttered a bye and walked back towards the smirking boys.

"Way to let him down easy." James said.

"Shhh." I hissed. "He can hear you."

"So?" Sirius asked. "You do know what this means right?"

I shook my head no.

"That I'm two blokes away from winning a bet!" I grimaced while he explained to James what the bet entailed. We began our potion and I was too distracted to help, replaying our conversation in my head over and over again.

"Blimey, when she said maybe we should do the work ourselves I thought she meant herself included." James teased,

"Oh, Sorry!!" I apologized, feeling the red tint crawl on my face."I just- I'm." I mumbled the first excuse that popped into my head.

"What was that?" Sirius asked his hand over the potion, seemingly adding ingredients.

"I was so distracted by your sheer and utter attractiveness?" I shrugged, hoping it would distract them from me onto themselves for a minute.

"Don't feel bad." James patted my shoulder. "It happens to Peter all the time."

I had to laugh at that one. I had noticied Peters penchant for gazing dreamily at his friends.

I helped in the finishing of the potion, shooing the boys away from the cauldron. They had made a horrific mess of things, the potion was dark black instead of clear blue. It was also thick and bubbly, the opposite of the watery calm potion we should be seeing. I took a whiff of the air steaming up from the cauldron and looked at the boys horrified. This had to be a joke, it smelled like the most disgusting intolerable, rottenest eggs in the world, this kind of smell could only exist in the wizarding world. Sirius pulled me back as James' face fell.

"Professor." James said, "I think we have a proble-" His words were interrupted by the mess of smelly goo that flew everywhere, particularly in the direction of Jimmy and his friends, I noted. I had flown under our table as soon as the large bubble started forming, and was joined by James and Sirius seconds before the incident. They stayed up long enough to look innocent, but not too long that they also got hit.

The class was in an outrage when we climbed out of our spots. James and Sirius looked at me, as though pinning the accident on me. I scowled and turned around to face the class, the two tall boys standing behind me. Jimmy looked shocked yet disgusted, his friends and our classmates looked angry as though ready to start a riot against the three of us.

"Well- I say." The forgotten professor sputtered, his face turning an odd combination of red and blue. The red no doubt due to embarrassment at getting caught in the situation and blue at his obvious attempt to hold his breath against the stank. The class began yelling and I realized that there was no chance the two boys were going to help me out, even though it was their mess in the first place. I would have told the truth, and pinned the incident back on them but this must have been their retaliation for my earlier prank on them. I did almost give them heart attacks...

"Sorry professor." I looked up at him shyly through my eyes. "I'm just rubbish, it's my first day and" I rubbed the beginnings of false tears from my eyes. "I've already caused a mess, you all must hate me." I muttered looking away.

"No. We're not angry at you." Jimmy said. "It was an accident."

"It's not like it was a prank or on purpose." A brown haired girl said, I looked up at the girl and smiled,

"Really?" I asked. "Your really willing to forgive me for causing a cauldron full of stank to blow up?" The girl nodded, her face strained. I looked at the rest of the class, who all murmurmed agreement before turning back to Slughorn. "I'm terribly sorry Professor. If you'd like the three of us will stay after and help clean up." James had put his arm on my shoulder to comfort me and Sirius had sat down, seeing that I had the situation under control. I could feel their glares when I made my offer, lucky for them Slughorn shook his head no.

"No my dear, thats not necessary, everyone makes mistakes. Just come in you three after you wake up on Saturday to finish your potion. Class dismissed." He waved his wand and cleared the mess in an instant,though the scent still lingered.

"Brilliant." Sirius whispered through his teeth. Smiling at me,

"I concur. Now that we're even, no more surprises." I poked a warning finger in his back.

"Okay." James said, before sitting down beside Sirius. I took a seat beside him and though aloud.

"Guess this means I'm not resident pranker for the moment." I shook my head. "Thats gonna have to change." I muttered, to Sirius and James' amusement. The class emptied as the three of us sat, I had no idea why they were waiting though I figured it was for my benefit. This time, Remus was with us also, he left with Lily and came back about two minutes after the last bunch left.

"You prats planning on moving anywhere anytime soon?" He asked, sticking his blond head in the door. It was two weeks to a full moon, and he was looking as healthy as he could. His hair cut short so it barely fell over, his straight locks about an inch or two long. It was well kept unlike James', Peter and Sirius. I shook my head and looked at James for an answer.

"Surprised you haven't figured it out." James said to me before looking back up at Remus."Hani doesn't like dungeons."

I felt my eyes fly back up towards him as my heart filled with gratitude.

"We're waiting until everybody's cleared the dungeons before we leave." Sirius added, his voice so casual you would think he was describing an everyday practice. My hand flew to my necklace, as it often did when I was happy and I looked back up at Remus. Instead of asking questions or making comments, he fluidly walked over to us in the far back corner of the classroom and sat down.

"Should be about three more minutes then." He said, before staring back off into space.

"Do you guys have any idea how amazing you are?" My voice was no more than a whisper and my hand was still attached to my necklace as I said that but I was heard by all three boys.

"Its what the girls tell me." Sirius replied cheekily.

"Its what my teachers tell me." Remus added

"Its what my Peter tells me " James finshed off, before all three flashed their smiles at me.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, I stood up and shook my head yes.

"Isn't there someway we can just skip the journey? Its not like we don't have magic." I mumbled as the three boys and I reached the door. When Remus opened the door, I felt safer than I had before. Don't be confused I still felt incredibly anxious and afraid. I could even feel the slight sweat building up on my frame and my hands shook intensely before Remus and Sirius both grabbed one to calm me. My hands still shook in their's but not as badly and James wrapped his hands around my eyes and stood behind me.

"Your not allowed to look." He said, before we set off. Thats how we walked all the way through the potions corridor and out of the dungeons. I didn't open my eyes or utter a word until we reached the first level of the school. I waited until the boys released their grip on me, Remus was still holding my arm, though he moved his hand to link with mine instead. We walked quietly to our next class, nobody wanting to pull out of their own thoughts.

My thoughts were littered with immense guilt. I felt the contents of my stomach threaten to spill over as I looked over at Remus. Remorse for the life he could have had. I tried to tell myself that if anybody but Fenrir had been given that job Remus would be dead. But it didn't shake my guilt that I was somehow linked to the condition that plagued him. I looked closely at his face and noticed that his neck was littered with small scars and scratches, his arm was also bruised.

"Nightmares?" I asked, knowing and recognizing the symptoms. He followed my eyes to his bruise and nodded quickly, blushing. I pulled out my wand to heal him, then remembering my own dislike for healing looked at him for permission.

"May I?" I asked, inclining my head to his cuts. He nodded slowly, unsure of exactly what I was going to do.

I muttered the charm that healed cuts and bruises on both his neck and his arm than smiled at him.

"Fit as a fiddle." I said and we both laughed. James and Sirius had fallen a bit behind because of our fast pace. Remus muttered a thanks and gave me a hug before we both strained our eyes to see what was taking the two boys.

A laugh echoed in the hallway but it was not the playful laugh of a boy, it was the shrill flirtatious laugh of a girl

"Good god, not her." Remus said, I had no time to ask who when an aggravated looking James turned the corner with a girl that was about 5'5. She had on a black cloak with a raven decorating it, for ravenclaw. She had long black hair and looked to be of italian origin. She was very pretty and was aware of the face as she looked up as Sirius and openly tried to charm him. Unlike her, Sirius was keeping his cool; he didn't seem over interested at all. I doubted he was even listening to what she was saying but he kept her convinced of the fact by looking over and smiling at her every three minutes, the way he would look at her with his grey eyes and she would swoon made me want to spit.

"Gross." I flinched. "Thats just wrong, Sirius was telling the truth about having the ladies after him."

"It gets quite old." James admitted, now right behind us. Sirius was too busy looking the girl over, and the girl was too busy basking in the attention for them to hear us.

"I guess we know who Mrs. month one is." Remus sighed

"Mrs who?" I asked, I had turned away from Sirius and faced Remus and James, we formed a triangle in the hallway with Sirius and his new friend behind my back, shamelessly flirting.

"Every month Sirius has a new girl. He doesn't really fancy them, he just dates them for a month." He shrugged. "Dunno why, its just Sirius for you."

"Well if he doesn't hurry up we'll be late for class." I said, loud enough for Sirius to hear. I turned back around to see his friend glaring at me. I smiled back.

"Hello!" I said cheerily, quite contrasted to her mean expression. "My aren't you just a bundle of joy." I muttered sarcastically James chuckled but Remus, being a gentleman, held his laugh for her sake.

"Thank you." She said, for a 'clever ravenclaw' she was quite oblivious to my sarcasm. She smiled at James and Remus. "Hello Remus." She said and was greeted with a Hi Sarah, before she turned back to Sirius gave him a kiss and walked away.

Sirius had a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him while Remus and James scoffed and we walked into the classroom down the hall.

"What class is this?" I asked, curious.

"Transfiguration." Sirius answered, the grin still locked on his face. "Its our best subject." He said proudly.

"Are you sure its not Shamelessly Flirt 101?" I joked, poking fun at our friend. Remus and James guffawed while Sirius grew red. He growled. "Wow, she really brought the-" I stifled a laugh. "Animal out in you didn't she?" I asked.

He snarled but it quickly changed into a smile. Admitting it was a good joke against his wishes.

"Lets get a move on though, Professor McGonagall won't hesitate to hex our butts off." Remus warned and opened the door, followed by James, Me and Sirius. I stared in shock at the beautiful room, there was a small white bird on a stand beside every desk, each est large enough to fit two or three people. There were two unused ones in the back that we walked towards. I sat in the first one with Remus and James and Sirius sat together behind us, talking animatedly as they did so. I was captivated by the complex of my maps and diagrams that cluttered the walls of the room. I was so busy studying a poster of a bird that I didn't notice McGonnagall walk in.  
"Good morning class." She said. "It is now exactly noon, which will be the time we start everyday.No earlier no later." She stared pointedly at the two behind me before I caught her eye.

"Ah Hani, welcome to Hogwarts, and don't expect to slack off in my class!" She warned, I nodded and smiled at her before she continued. "I'd like to see whether or not you've managed to grasp the concepts behind the difficult spells you've had to do in your first six years of Transfiguration. Today, you will be tested on Vera Verto before you leave. Everyday for the next two weeks shall end with a small practical test performing the spell your to know that day." She looked around at everyone through her pointed glasses and flicked her wand casually, as she did so the sleeves of her plain navy blue robes felll to her elbow, revealing a very skinny arm.

The flick sent papers flying across the room to every group of students. Remus and I huddled over ours.

"Great tomorrow is Latera Sociasa" I nodded and continued, "I know that one perfectly." Remus nodded and added

"The only one I don't recognize." He smiled at me

"Good, I'll help you tonight, but your gonna have to help me every other day of the week. I'm afraid I don't know any of these!" I admitted. "Rubbish partner you got eh?" I joked and pushed his shoulder.

"Nope. I think I've got the best partner in the room." His gaze fell towards a small, petite brunette sitting near the front in ravenclaw robes.

"Second best to her your mean." I pointed in her direction and smirked when he turned red.

"Whats her name?" I asked.

"Susan." He sighed glumly.

"And how long have you known her?" I asked again, curious to the girl that captured Remus' attention.

"About six years- I've loved her for two" He said and shook his head with frustration.

"Try banging your head against something." I suggested. "It does wonders." I grinned at him, he grinned back.

"Echo-ing room again." He said glumly before moving two rat cages in front of us.

"Have you told her?" I asked, as I pulled out my textbook and opened to the page about Vera Verto.

"Of course not. She wouldn't like me." He said, as though it were fact.

"Remus, your perfect for any girl." I said, and only continued when he reddened. "Your quite good-looking and your so thoughtful. Your also responsible and a school prefect." I elbowed him. "I bet she wants to have your babies."

"My werewolf babies." He said and smacked his head on the desk causing a loud noise."'Scuse me" He mumbled to the class which had all stopped working and turned to us. Remus was red faced still when the turned away.

"If shes a decent human being she wont care." I told Remus, realizing that this conversation was best left short. "Now, how do I turn animals into dishware oh great knowledgeable one?" I asked and batted my lashes at Remus, doing a fair imitation of the Sarah girl Remus let out a laugh and we both got to work. Sirius and James were silent behind us all hour and went unnoticed, no doubt planning something. At the end of the hour when we had all passed our tests and walked to the hall way Remus turned to his friends.

"What is going on?" He asked, both nervous and excited

"Quidditch starts on Saturday." James said, grinning from cheek to cheek. Remus calmed down, and I assumed it was normal for his friends to grow quiet when they were thinking about their favorite game.

"You still owe me a match." I reminded them, as my stomach growled loudly, seemingly agreeing. Remus grinned.

"They didn't feed you?" His expression mock terror.

"With all she ate last night I didn't think I had to feed her again in weeks.!" James joked and Sirius smiled.

"You shouldn't feed the animals you know-" He began but I elbowed him in the stomach and jerked my head towards a girl that caught my eye. Sarah was standing ahead of us with two or three friends.

"Well, if you don't mind." Sirius said with a grin. "I'll be off."

He sauntered down towards Sarah who was frantically fixing her hair as he approached, he gave her a kiss on the cheek when he did and waved to her friends before the two walked off alone. Remus, James and I headed off towards the great hall to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Does anybody actually read this? Oh well, I gotta admit I write this for myself just as much as I do for readers. I want to know what happens! But I'd appreciate comments

Last Time:

_He sauntered down towards Sarah who was frantically fixing her hair as he approached, he gave her a kiss on the cheek when he did and waved to her friends before the two walked off alone. Remus, James and I headed off towards the great hall to eat._

"Is this a joke?" I asked, as we stood around the middle of a long red and gold clad table. "Or is table cloth a british delicacy?" The table had nothing on it other than the runner that decorated it, yet students around us had plates full of food. Remus and James snorted at my comment, James standing to my right and Remus standing across from us.

"You've got to sit down first." James said, and slid into his seat, the moment he did a plate appeared in front of him, with assorted dishes. My eyes grew wide and I sat down the same time as Remus. The food tripled as we took our seats and I pulled up my sleeves.

"Any suggestions?" I asked, Remus looked up, unaware of the fact that I recognized nothing in front of me.

"Well," James began, his mouth already full of food. "Start with this." He pointed towards a plate full of long brown things and yellowish things. I looked at him quizzically but complied, filling my plate with the stuff. James passed me a white sauce and I dipped one of the brown things in it before taking a bite.

"This is really good!" I said, as I finished eating the meat-like thing, before reaching for a yellow stick.

"Its fish." James said, as I started to dip my yellow stick in the sauce. He pulled the sauce away before I could. "And that's a chip, you can dip that in the red stuff if you like but its not supposed to go with tarter sauce." Remus looked at James disgusted as James's mouth was still full, but nodded in agreement.

"I keep forgetting you didn't grow up here, your English is so good. But he's right. The red stuff is ketchup and it's really good." Remus filled his plate with different foods and James proceeded to eat everything in site. I filled my plate with the brown things and waved at James to pass the sauce.

"You eat too much of them you're gonna get sick of them." Remus warned but I ignored him and ate the lovely new food like there was no tomorrow. After my second plate I was starting to get sick of them and pushed them away.

"I never wanna see that fish again." I groaned and reached for a glass of water. Remus snorted into his plate full of chips and James nodded as he continued to eat.

I reached for a chip and absentmindedly dipped it in tarter sauce instead of ketchup. The result was quite good.

"This is brilliant James!" I exclaimed, causing many younger students to jump.  
"That's gross is what it is." James said as he reached a hand to mess up his hair while watching the doors. I looked up and saw Lily walk in with a few of her friends. I rolled my eyes at Remus and turned to James, smacking his hand.

"Listen you, don't you dare ask her out today.!" I warned and James opened his mouth to argue. "Gross, wash out your mouth with water." I ordered and pushed my cup towards him. "When she comes in, I'll invite her to sit by us and you nod and say hello. Got it?" I didn't wait for his answer and continued. "Then, continue eating, like a gentleman, and remind me that we should get to our next class. When you do so, ask Lily if she'd like to meet with you to eat dinner." I glared at James. "And if you so much as do anything other than what I told you, James Potter you will regret it." Taking my water back for effect, I glared at him one more time until he nodded meekly and looked up and smiled at Lily, who was sitting down with her friends a few tables lengths away. Remus laughed at the stark difference to my earlier glare and reached across the table to pat James on the head.

"The best of luck James." He whispered. As I called Lily over,

"Lily, would you mind sitting with us today?" I asked. "I have a few questions."

"Er-" Lily turned to her friends who were nodding, one, a brunette, squeezed Lily's arm and whispered something to her. Lilys red hair fell over he shoulder as she turned back to me, smiling. "Sure Hani, we'll be right over." With that, Lily and her brunette friend stood, each smiling at their friends before walking over to us. Liily sat down beside James and her friend sat down before Remus, it didn't escape my notice that the girl turned red before she sat.

"Hi." I said, smiling at her friend. "I'm Hani."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nicole, but everyone calls me Nick." I nodded and turned to the food in front of me, reaching for some cake.

"Hi James." Lily said, as she started to fill her plate. "How are you."

James took a gulp of food before shooting Lily a grin that made her blush.

"I'm great Lils'. How are you?" He asked, nodding at Nick. I looked up to see Remus staring at his food pointedly looking away from the girl beside him. I nudged my foot into his leg and raised an eyebrow when he looked up. He shook his head and looked back to his food as I started talking with Lily and Nick. After about five minutes, I nudged James thigh with my leg and he looked up from his food. I nudged my head to his food and cast the spell that let me spell words in it,

"I change my mind, tell her she looks beautiful." I said and to my amusement the grin that graced James' face was bigger than any I'd ever seen.

"Lily." James started, looking up at her. "You look beautiful today."

She blushed furiously but smiled a thank you. Nick and Remus shared a laugh and I smiled knowingly at the two. It was obvious they liked each other. Lily saved me the trouble of reminding James we had to leave by mentioning a class to Nick. The two stood up, exchanging goodbye's with us before walking out of the great hall. As soon as they left, James pummeled me with a hug and squeezed the breath out of me.

"That was so hard to do!" James admitted. "I couldn't take sitting by her without saying something. I would have ruined it all if I was left to my own." He kissed my cheek. "Thank you!" I looked up towards Remus to ask for help but he just shook his head and stood,

"Your on your own." He mouthed as he walked out. I watched him leave as James sighed repeatedly, no doubt thinking of Lily when a pair of shoes obstructed my vision. I followed the shoes up towards their legs, and then onto their face and met Sirius' smiling face. His arm was over Sarah's shoulder and both she and a blond friend of hers were throwing me evil glances. I ignored them and smiled at Sirius.

"Help me out?" I asked looking down at James, who was still sighing, apparently unaware that we were in the great hall. Sirius nodded and yelled.

"Hey Lily!" James jumped to his feet and fixed his hair, causing me and Sirius to reel with laughter. I was gripping my stomach as Sirius was bent over, one hand on Sarah one on his knee. When we finally calmed down, Sirius reached out his knee-hand to me and pulled me up. I stuck my hair in a ponytail, annoyed at how it kept poking into my face and grinned at James.

"James, Lily's here!" I said and pointed at the door. He spun around but turned a deep red when he saw I was lying. He turned around to face me and Sirius' grins and the two girls' fake smiles. He, like me, ignored them.

"Bugger, that's not nice." He said and walked over to our seats with me. The two of us climbed over and sat on the opposite side as Sirius slid in with his two 'friends'. The blond was still giving me evil looks. I nudged James side and pointed at the blond under the table, he looked up and grinned back at me when he saw her look. I smiled widely at her and said hello. She shot me a shocked, and still rude, glance before smiling at James.

James and I sat in silence as we waited for Sirius to finish his meal. Sirius entertained his two guests until a clock chime interrupted the blonds shrill voice.

"Crap." James said. "We're gonna be late for DADA." He stood and I followed, shooting a smile at the two girls who obviously hated me, while Sirius said good bye to his new girlfriend in a very familiar way. After pulling out of his kiss, Sirius walked towards James' and I leaving a very lightheaded brunette and a jealous blond behind.

We broke into a run as we left the great hall, slowing down only when we reached the right hallway. A group of students, no more than 15 were grouped outside a door.

"That's our class" James said, catching his breath. Sirius stopped walking and leaned against a wall, catching his as well.

"God, told you you were fat James." I started.

"I'm not fat, your just, unbelievably fit." James retorted threw his breath

"Oh James." I sighed and batted my face. "What would Lily say?"

Sirius broke out into a laugh and James grew red, before he had a chance to say something else a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, we have a lot of classes together don't we?" Jimmy asked, looking very handsome with a shy smile on his face.

"Maybe because we're in the same program?" Sirius suggested, and James snorted.

I rolled my eyes at the two and pulled Jimmy away from them, towards the door.

"You look very pretty with you hair up." Jimmy said, growing red. I could feel my face heat up as James and Sirius started laughing. Jimmy and I walked further away as I shot him a smile,

"Thanks Jimmy." I said. "So, who's the professor for this class?" Jimmy's blue eyes looked up towards the hallway behind me.

"That's him over there." He pointed towards an older man who was now walking briskly towards the door. Yelling apologies at his students. "He's quite absentminded but he's a genius."

"I'm sure." I continued. "What class is this again?"

"DADA" Jimmy answered, walking with me into the now open door.

"Right, that's what James' said. But what is it?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Oh, I keep forgetting your new. It's defense against the dark arts. You learn defensive procedures and such." Jimmy said and stepped back so I could enter the room first. The room was quite open, with large windows scattered around it. It had cages surrounding all four walls and a stairway that led into an office with a balcony in the front. The tables were all standard, just like in potions. And just like in potions, Sirius and James sat in a three chair seat in the back. I nodded towards them and turned to Jimmy.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He asked, hopeful. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but James and Sirius have saved me a seat. I'll see you around though." I walked towards the two but regretted sitting by them as they shot me mischevious glances.

"Oh Hani," Sirius said. "Your so pretty with your hair up."

"Right Sirius. I'm so glad your in all my classes!" James said, with a high voice. I punched him in his side.

"I do not sound like that." I said, stressing the not.

"No." James said, thoughtfully. "But he does." James shot me a grin and Sirius started laughing. I bit back my retort as the professor started talking.

"Now, in this class" He began. His deep, calming voice made it simply too easy to drone out his words as I studied his face. He was older, that was obvious, I would guess in his late thirties? Maybe 37 years old. His face had a sort of younger feel though, despite the wrinkles he had smooth skin and an olive complexion. His eyes were green and his hair was dark. He spoke with a slight accent and I wondered if he was Italian. His robes were'nt what I expected. They weren't robes at all, he was wearing muggle clothing. Brown slacks with a white polo shirt. Quite the attractive combination on him, I looked around the class and noticed many of the females staring at him longingly, most of them hadn't been in any of the classes I had taken thus far. They weren't in the auror program so obviously they were taking this class for the professor. I couldn't blame them either, he was quite the looker.

My thoughts were interrupted by words that appeared on my notebook.

_What would Jimmy say about you admiring our teacher? –J_

_James, don't scold her. He's quite the looker-S_

I rolled my eyes and looked at their papers. They had the same words on them.

_How did you set this up? And I am not admiring anybody, I'm merely taking in the scenary.-H_

_It's a charm that connects our papers. "Kuntiva", we found it third year-S_

_Jimmy'd like to take in your scenery.-J_

If I could, I'd grow horribly red at that moment but I merely looked around the classroom to find Jimmy.

He was talking quietly with the girl at his side and I felt a slight pang of jealousy. My eyes grew wide in shock. I don't like him, do I?

I looked back down at the paper to see the commentary I had missed.

_Did you see who she's looking at?-S_

_Yes, and did you see her expression-J_

_I think shes jealous-S_

_Quite-J_

_Should we?-S_

_We should-J_

I looked up at them, utterly confused but understood what was going on when I saw their prank-ready smiles and their wands under the table.

_You wouldn't-H_

James and Sirius whispered, 'we would', before shooting a curse at Jimmy. I yelped and looked towards him to see what they had done. It wasn't too bad, just my name shaved into the back of his head.

My mouth grew wide in horror.

"Finite incantatem" I whispered and sighed with relief when the spell disappeared.

James and Sirius were smirking and I shot them glances.

_I cant believe you too what if he had seen that-H_

_Than he'd know you fancy him-S_

_I do not fancy him-H_

_Yes you do-J_

_No I don't, I've never fancied anyone.-H_

_What?-J_

_That's preposterous- S_

_Its true.-H_

_So what your saying is, is that you do fancy him, you just don't know it yet because you've never experienced a fancy-J_

_Aha, good thinking prongs-S_

_Prongs? Who?-H_

_Sorry love, those are our nicknames, we try not to use them in front of non-marauder company.-J_

_Oh, so why'd Sirius just use it around me-H_

_Slip up! Your just always around now.-S_

_Right-_I was grateful for the change in topic.- _What is yours then?-H_

_Padfoot. Moony is Remus because of his furry little problem and Wormtail is Peter-S_

_Should I ask what the rest mean-H_

_No-J_

_Okay, now stop talking so I can listen to the lesson-H_

_No-S_

_I agree with padfoot-J_

_Not until you tell us if you fancy Jimmy-S_

_Argh, you're gonna find out anyways right?-H_

_Its inevitable-J_

_Indubitably-S_

_Fine then. I think so-H_

_But I don't know for sure-H_

At that moment, the professor walked towards the four of us and James tapped his parchment, making words from the Professors lecture appear on all of our papers. The Professor looked at me,

"Miss.." He started.

"Soma, Hani Soma sir." I said looking at his lovely green eyes.

"Your new." He brilliantly observed

"Yes" I answered, no need to elaborate.

"Let me see your notes." I handed him my parchment and a smile spread on his face.

"Good job Miss Soma, maybe you can help these two be better students." I grinned and nodded.

"I hope so sir." I said, and he walked away.

"Now class, today we will end a half hour early so you can begin working on your first assignment. I want two feet of parchment on the dark arts. You can choose a specific research area, or your can talk about the Dark Arts as a whole. Good luck and see me if you have any questions." The professor waved his wand and the door opened again before he walked through it. I turned to face James and Sirius who were watching me.

"What?" I said warily.

"You are aware that those were my notes." James asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"You are aware then that James has pranking rights on you until he gets you back." Sirius warned, I smiled and looked at James.

"Yes I am. But, seeing as how I got him a gauarnteed date with Lily, James feels its necessary to forgo these pranking rights." I smiled at him, "Do you not agree?"

"Fine." He grumbled at the three of us stood up. By this time the class had already filed out and the room was empty. James,Sirius and I packed up our stuff and walked towards the door discussing nothing of great importance, when we reached the hall we started walking towards the library.

"Are we really headed towards the library?" I asked, shocked at the two. "Is this regular behaviour for marauders or was there something in the ketchup today?" Sirius and James smiled and shot me hurt looks.

"I'm insulted." James said, keeping his gaze ahead.

"Quite." Sirius added. "What are you insinuating?"

"My powers of hieghtened observation are telling me..." I scrunched my face up in concentration and raised my fingers to my temples.

"What do they tell you?" Asked James.

"That Remus is in the library."

"Go on," Said Sirius

"And you lot want his help on the DADA essay." I smiled at myself when their grins told me I was right. I muttered an aha as we turned the corner.

"You know us too well." James said.

"Right then-" I remembered my spare parchment's in my trunk. "I'll have to run up to the common room and grab my spare parchments and quills. Meet you in the library?" I asked stopping my walk to face the two boys that stood to my right.

"Want us to come?" Sirius asked.

"Na, as long as there're no potions corridors, I'll be fine." I muttered, grimacing at myself.

"Right-o" Said James before turning off to walk towards the library. When he and Sirius set back on their path I called back out to them

"Guys?"

They turned around and faced me.

"Thanks." I said, shooting them a heartfelt smile and waving. As I walked towards the common room I mused over the last day's happenings. As I passed the Barnaby statue I rememebered poor Sirius's horrible night. He had been through alot, that much was sure. I hated the thought of him being hurt, especially after all he and the marauders had done for me. Especially by a pain caused by your family, one I understood too well. Images of Regulus came to my mind, he was strinkingly close to Sirius in looks, yet so different. Regulus's cold black eyes only held emotion when Sirius would step towards him. An emotion of nothing other than fear, was it fear of his brother, or fear of his own inadequacies. Was hexing Sirius only a way of Regulus to prove his blackened heart to himself?

I scowled at my inability to believe in the bad in people. I made excuses for everyone, even Riddle until the last days. Riddle was the only person I'd ever be able to hate. Voices interrupted my reverie, I blocked the voices out, allowing them to drone on with the rest of the noises of the almost empty hallway, when a name grasped my attention.

"Sirius" The shrill voice whispered.

"I can't believe you bagged him." Its nasally sounding accomplice chimed in. "To bag Sirius Black, not just as a snog but as an item is too amazing for words."

"I know, he's so fit!" Shrill continued. I felt disgusted at the way Sirius was merely property to them. I stole a glance around the corner and caught sight of the brunette ravenclaw, Sarah and her blond pasty friend. I shuddered at the sight of that girl, she was far too skinny to be healthy and stuck my head back behind the wall to continue listening.

"I really wish James would look my way." The blond said.

"Katie he will, I'll get you close to him through Sirius." Sarah assured her friend. I scoffed, Not if I have a say.

"It's not even fair!" The shrew named Katie continued. "You don't even like Sirius." Two scowls echoed in the halls. Grateful that mine was masked by another I ducked further behind the wall and shot venomous glares through the bricks.

"I do so like him!" Sarah defended herself.  
"Don't lie to me" Katie interjected, "I'm too clever a Ravenclaw for that."

"Ugh" Sarah sighed. "Fine, I don't fancy him per say, but hes so bloody attractive! Those eyes make me melt and his grin is just." A squeal masked the horribly x rated term that followed.

"Sarah!" A scandalized voice cried and a soft slap was heard. "Thats disgusting." I could hear the gits' smile through her words.

"Every girl want's him. I get to have him." Sarah cried. "At least let me enjoy him! Besides, I doubt he even likes me. He's always so aloof and disinterested."

"But he looks bloody good while doing it." Katie said, and I had had enough. Absolutely fuming I turned the corner and approached the two despicable girls.

"Your nothing but a common slag." I accused, shaking a finger at Sarah. "How dare you use Sirius for his looks!" The two girls scoffed and that only made me more irritated. I turned to the shrill voiced banshee. "And you can't possibly believe James would ever have an interest in a coldhearted shrew like yourself?"

The shrew in question stared at me wide eyed.

"You mean to say that you can have him but I can't?" She asked, and I grinned condescendingly.

"Remind me to keep my sentences as short as possible with you." I said calmly before exploding. "Ruddy the hell no thats not what I said you short-attentioned prat! How can you make such an unbased observation? Are you snorting Merlin's Dust or something? Good lord you are disgusting. The both of you." I pulled out my wand. " Aspirabi Hujillio" I pointed my wand at Katie first before repeating the spell on Sarah. About a second after Katie, Sarah's hair began growing a horrid shade of bright green as Katies grew silver.

"It's only fitting two cold hearted birds as yourself sport the colours of your true heart's house." I said with a smirk, before pulling out my wand and matching their skin tones to their companions hair. The two girls glared at me before running off, supposedly to their common room, but not before being seen by several other students. None of the students had witnessed the fiasco, thank goodness. I wanted to spare Sirius the embarrasement. How dare she though? Attempt to use him like that. I stomped off towards the library, completely forgetting about my lack of parchment. I was so engrossed in my mean-spirited and bitter though process that I hadn't even noticed I was in the library and sitting before a hand waved across my face. I blinked my eyes and looked around.

The boys and I were in a small corner of the library, completely sorrounded by shelves of books except for one corner, the entry way. The seats were all in various colours and patterns and obviously overused. I was sitting in a comfy sofa in the corner, in a very tense postion and the boys were all spread out, Remus to my right, Sirius to Remus's right and Peter and James shared a loveseat to my left. I smiled in apology and slinked back into my chair, still fuming about what had passed. The four moved out of their comfortable positioned and inclined towards me, all sitting straight now.

"Hani?" Peter asked, his voice weak as though afraid to speak.

"Yes Peter." I said, surprising myself with the tension in my voice.

"What happened?" He and Sirius chorused with the same airy tone to their voices. I would not have even heard Sirius if he was not sitting in front of me.

"You don't want to know." I muttered and sank further into my seat.

"Bloody hell we don't." James started. "You walk in here-"

"Muttering like crazy about hair coloring and good looks and ravenclaw." Sirius interjected.

"I thought I caught something about 'an intent to kill.'" Remus looked around. "Am I correct?" The other three nodded fervently.

"It was scary." Peter admitted, still nodding.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"I had a little run in with somebody is all." I muttered. The four stared at me, all willing me to continue. As though using the power of silence to prompt me to speak. "Sirius, how strongly do you feel about Sarah?" I asked watching his reaction.

"Not strongly at all." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

I shook my head in confusion, my loose curls falling in my face. "So she's just a good snog?" I asked, my face utterly frozen with disbelief. Sirius shook his head and I hit my fore head with the palm of my hand.

"Cor, your as bad as she is!" I cried and hit it again.  
"What are you talking about?" James asked

"You had a run in with-" Remus began

"Sarah?" Sirius finished, his face an odd mixture of apprehension and amusement. I nodded solemnly.

"I heard her talking about you and James with her friend, and she said something along the lines of what you just said. Only she added some comments about what your looks do to her that would make a regular girl blush." He grinned, the weirdo. "And I lost my temper."  
"What exactly did you do?" Sirius asked, Remus, James and Peter all voiced the same question in different ways.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, wishing for the impossible.

"Yes" Resonated in our little corner, followed by a brief silence and a sharp "shhing" noice aimed in our direction.

"Fine." I said, dropping my voice, causing the boys to lean in even more. "I called them evil callous shrew's and I mentioned a common slag around their somewhere." They all shook their heads, and leaned back. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "I wasn't done." I admitted and hung my head as the four eagerly leaned back in. "I also said that people like them belong in slytherin and then gave them makeovers to match my belief." I stopped and looked up. Peter looked at me with adoration, James with pure amusement, Remus with a cross of the regular "Tsk Tsk" and some form of amusement, Sirius with pure anticipation.

"What type of make over, per say?" He asked, leaning in further. I noticed how his grey eyes twinkled in the light.

"Green hair and Silver skin, or Silver hair and Green skin. Depending on who you see." This brought laughs from all but Remus, who cracked a smile.

"Brilliant." James said, slapping his knee. "Who was the other one you hexed?" He asked through chuckles.

"From what I caught her name was Katie." I relaxed a bit in my chair, folding my legs under me. "She seems to be quite taken with you Mr.Potter."

He grimaced. "None can hold me but Lily." He said dramatically, his hand rushing to his head. "Alas, too many hearts have been broken in my journey, but it must be so." He finished with a grin and a wink, causing Peter and I to exchange glances before laughing. Although he wasn't around much, Peter was a good guy. Not as cool as his three friends but he was alright. I shot Peter a smile before turning back to Sirius.

"So you don't mind?" I asked

"Yes I do. You've lost me a good snog." He said, giving me a glare. I grimaced at his casual use of the word but looked up at him through my lashes.

"Forgive me?" I asked, he shook his head no.

I pouted and held a hand up to my hair, as I always did when I was nervous.

"Please?" I asked, thinking he was truly upset. Sirius threw his hands up frustrated and grew slightly pink.

"I was only joking! I wouldn't be mad at you for that!" He groaned. "Why must you make me feel guilty?" I smiled at him, still unsure.  
"Sirius, I just turned your girlfriend into the two colours you hate most in the world. Are you positive your not upset?" I met his gaze and his wide smile told me he really didn't mind.

"Of course." He said. "I like you better anyways." James and Peter smirked.

"Guess this means we have a girl on our side now." Peter mused.

"Yep, and she seems to be taking to the overprotective sister role quite naturally." James said, I stuck my tongue out at him and retorted

"Well Prongs, as long as I'm not carving hearts into anyones head at anytime soon I know I haven't gone stark raving mad." His blush made me smile, sadistically so. Remus and Peter looked at James and Sirius.

"So she knows about the nicknames?" Remus asked

"Yes she does." James and Sirius chorused.

"Not the origin?" Peter asked. and I piped up.

"Theres a reason behind these idiotic things?" I asked.

"In time you shall know." James prophesiesed and I threw a quill at him.

"Well then, somebody want to lend me a parchment? I was so busy hexing the public that I forgot my own." I shot a grin and Remus soon passed me some of his own.

"Get to work." He instructed, before looking down on his paper. The rest of us exchanged grins and got to work.

The next two months progressed more or less the same. Sarah and Katie stayed away from the maruaders and I. Lily was continuously warming up to James, I had even witnessed an occasion where Lily initiated conversation with James. It was truly miraculous. The first snow fall occured about a week ago today, and Peter, Remus and I were walking back to the common room after an exciting game of quidditch against Ravenclaw. We had one of course, 350-170. It had been close but I would never admit it outloud.

We were walking in silence, which although unusual for me was normal for Remus these days. Since late September, as Lily and her friend Nick hung out with us more and more, he grew more reclusive. I planned to talk to him about it soon, but tomorow night was a full moon so I didn't want to add to his troubles. Once we reached the common room we were greeted with an empty and normal room. By the time the three of us finished with our decorations, the room looked absoluetely wonderful, perfect for a party. Remus and I normally had fun decorating, with Peter watching on but never joining in. Once in a while I would throw a streamer at him instead of the ceiling and he would retaliate. Today, however, he was as mundane as an old cat lady sleeping at noon. Nothing seemed to be going on with him on the outside, his smile was still readily available, but it never seemed to reach my eyes. I shook the thought out of my head and smiled at Remus and Pete, who were now taking seats in our favorite corner. I sat beside Peter across from Remus and wondered what to do about the boy who was like my brother.

"Full moon tomorow." Peter whispered. Remus scowled and I inwardly cursed Peter for bringing it up. Also thankful for this small, yet substantive proof that part of Remus's gloomy mood was due to his furry little problem.

"I'll leave at midnight." Remus said quietly.

"I'll walk you down." I added, not meeting his gaze.

"You don't have to." He said, sounding tired and wary.

"I want to." I told him, and stubbornly looked up. His eyes held the same burden they had always, but they were devoid from the playful happiness that usual balanced it out. I wanted to shake Remus down right then and there but knew I shouldn't. Peter was worriedly looking back and forth between his two friends and sighed with relief when Remus broke eye contact with me and simply nodded. I turned to Peter.

"So Pete." I said conversationally, "Who's it going with Meagan?" I asked, Peters latest girlfriend and member of the Gryffindor quidditch team. She was the other beater, along with Sirius.

"Great." He said smiling."She was bloody brilliant today wasn't she?" He looked so proud, I wanted to tease but Peter was more sensitive then the rest of us so I bit my tongue. Remus answered instead.

"Yes, that she was." His voice held no trace of bitterness, but his eyes revealed a deeper sorrow. Was it jealousy or guilt? Or was it both, guilt at being jealous? Knowing Remus, the last was more likely. I busied myself with thoughts of what he would be jealous about. Being on the quidditch team? Or having a girlfriend? I dismissed that last thought as soon as I had it. Remus had every girl swooning for him inside, why would he ever have to long?

My thoughts were interrupted by a roaring bunch of Gryffindors who ran into the newly decorated common room, all singing the fight song. The occasional alteration to the lyrics to praise the captain, James. The three of us stood to join in, I was surprised to see Remus join in as well, but my surprise turned to sadness for my friend when I realized the happiness still didn't reach his eyes.

The night went by surprisingly fast, in part due to the fact that I sat in a corner all night conetmplating Remus, I wrote a letter that I needed to write and stuck it in my pocket. At about half past eleven Sirius and James finally pried themselves away from their adoring fans and came to sit by me. Remus was no doubt off in his dormitory, preparing to leave and Peter was with Meg. I sighed as the sat beside me and looked towards them.

"Nice match and all." I muttered. "But something's wrong with Remus."

"Ya think?" Sirius asked. "What can we do? He's not opening up to us."

"I know, but I feel so bad." I told them. "There has to be someway we can help. I just, hate seeing him sad." James put his arm on my shoulder and squeezed.

"We all do. But Sirius is right." He said comfortingly.

"I'm going to try to talk to him tonight." I said determindely.

"Are you sure? After all, he's a bit more aggravated than usual." Sirius's gaze fell on the moon outside a small corner window and I nodded to show I understood.

"Aggravated people are more emotional. Emotional people say what's bothering them." I explained my logic and the two nodded.

"Only you two would agree with that brand of logic." I said teasingly. The two shot grins at me.

"We're coming." Sirius said. James verbally agreeing.

"No." I said. "I'd really like to talk to him alone. I think I have an idea of whats been bothering him, and theres something I think I can do." I continued. "I know he's like your brother, but thats exactly why I'm asking you to do this. For his own good." They looked at me incredulous before getting up.

"If it were anybody else..." James muttered as he and Sirius walked off towards the table full of spiked punch. I shook my head and whispered a thanks, knowing they couldn't hear me before walking up to the boys dormitories. When I pushed open the door to the marauders' room I took in a sharp gasp of breath. Remus was sitting on his bed, with no shirt on, reevealing all of his scattered scars. His eyes were closed and I could swear I saw tears in his eyes. He was no doubt aware of me here, because of his heightened senses. I walked in and over to his bed as he made no effort to move.

"Remus." I whispered. "Its midnight." I didn't feel the need to pester him with questions now, knowing the time for that would be too soon. Remus stood up and nodded, not yet opening his eyes. I handed him a sweater and walked outside, waiting for him by the door. Remus appeared soon, with a bag in hand that carried a change of clothes. He nodded at me and held my hand, perhaps in thanks for not asking any bothersome questions. I merely squeezed his and held on to it as we made our way through the common room and out the door. I was reluctant when I felt his hand pull away and I squeezed his hand tighter, he responded by leaving it there. I did so because I didn't know how angry he would be with me in just a few seconds. I took a deep breath before starting.

"Remus." I began. "It hurts the people who love you to see you so sad." I began, not willing to continue before I could gauge his reacion.

"Yes, but whats making me sad benefits the others I love." He tried to pull his hand away from mine but I refused, once again he complied.

"Talk to me." We stopped walking and I turned to face his eyes.

"Please?" I asked in soft tone, my concern almost palpable. Tears began to find their way into his eyes and I reached my hand to wipe them off his cheek. The effort proved futile as more kept coming but I kept my settled hand on his cheek, the other still in his hand.

"Not everyone is as accepting as you are." He said, his voice a whisper.

"Is that it? Your afraid of others accepting you?" I guessed, but soon regretted it as his body tensed before me.

"I'm not afraid of that." He said, scowling. "I'm afraid of losing my life because of taking a chance. I can't have normal relationship with anyone." He closed his eyes. "Thats why I'm always with you lot. If I'm with anybody else they don't know who I am, any other friendship I have is a lie." He looked down, eyes still closed. "People will hate me."

"What brought this about?" I asked, wondering why this old knowledge hurt him so bad now. "Is it a girl then?" I continued. "Are you in love?"

"Quite." He said. His answer confused me and he moved his hand to take mine off his cheek. "Quite in love with the most beautiful young lady. But I'm a hazard to her. I'm a hazard to myself."

I shook my head. "Remus Lupin you are nothing more of a hazard than I am."

He opened his eyes. "Really? How many lives have you endangered?" He asked patronizingly. "I endanger the lives of everyone in this building once a month." He was yelling.

"Don't you yell at me Remus." I said, my turn to close my eyes as the lives lost because of me flashed before my eyes. "You have no idea what I've been through." He snorted.

"Maybe I would if you would talk about it." He said. I looked up at him and made a decision that would effect both of our lives tremendously.

"Do you hate what you are?" I asked, waiting patiently for an answer. After a short time Remus sighed.

"I would never tell the marauders this, and you better not either." He looked up and met my eyes with the saddest look I'd ever seen. "I wish I were dead sometimes. I sincerely wish I was not what I am. With all my heart I wish I was normal. What have I done to deserve being so dangerously, sickengly different?" He scowled at himself and I felt my resolve strengthen. Sincerly wishes does he? I thought. We'll find that out in a second. I grabbed his hand again and broke off into a run towards the room of requirment. I didn't even look at his expression as I began walking in front of the room, repeating my need of a room perfect for the use I would put it to. A door soon materialized and I climbed inside. The room was wide, a fireplace with a loveseat in front. It resembled the gryffindor common room, and two beds flanked it on either side. One unmistakebly like the girls dormitory the other like the boys.

I made my way in front of the fire and waited for Remus to sit on the couch. I took off my robes, revealing my pyjamas underneath and signaled for him to do the same.

"Get comfortable." I warned and grabbed a pillow. Remus sighed, already changed and lounged out on the sofa before looking back up at me. I met his eyes once more before beginning my tale, knowing I wouldn't be able to meet his gaze again.

"It all began when I was nine years old..." I started, telling him of the legend, showing him the stone. I explained my wish to be good, at the time meaning it to make my mother happy but the lack of specification in my wish caused me to be merely good. I told about my understanding of languages and protection from real harm. I also explained the perils of it, how misuse can mean worse than a dementors kiss. How valid use leaves me unimaginably vulnerable. When I unconsiously began trembling at that point, Remus sat beside me and held me, understanding how vulnerable I meant. With Remus supporting me, I continued on to the darker period in my life soon enough.

"When I was about 13 years old, everything started. Tales of a man named Riddle reached our village, and my parents, along with the rest of my small village, became stout believers in his cause. You might know him as Voldemort." I heard a gasp but continued. "My family tried to persuade me for years to willingly go to him and grant all his wishes. I, of course, declined.They began starving me, isolating me, locking me in my room for months. But I wouldn't, I was good after all." I gave a bitter laugh. "Than, came the 'magical years'. When I was 15, just two years ago, my mother became sick of waiting for my consent and she called Riddle herself. He arrived at our castle with hoards of henchmen. Death eaters theyre called. They watched me around the clock, if I wasn't tied to my bed or my door with a death eater or two watching, then I was alone with Riddle himself.

"Riddle was enaptured by me, by my gift. He called me, the perfect mistress. He said I had potential to be his mistress, whether he meant this or not I did not care. I would never help a vile bastard. He tried several times to hurt me, harm me in ways not confined to the magical world. But my wish for protection against harm helped me. He quickly found ways around it. I had stupidly wished for protection against real harm, and not all harm. Instead of." My voice cracked. "Doing the deed itself, he forced other things upon me, unwelcomed kisses and touches. Emotional harm done by hurting my family was he worst. Only a sick sadist could do what he did. After I turned sixteen, a year since being caught by the death eaters, Voldemort decided enough was enough. He would force me to do it. He called me to the dungeon and did a spell to tie me to a rock. Black ropes held me in place so tightly I felt a fear more real than any emotion I'd ever experienced.

"He called my family into the room, and killed my youngest brother in front of me without warning. He then explained to me in his cold voice what he was doing. He would kill my family members unless I granted his wishes. I cried at him to stop. Not that he would have, even if he could have understood me through my tears. I carried the bruises from the way I fought against those ropes for months afterwards. I wanted to wish them safe but they wanted this fate for themselves, and the goodness in me wouldn't let me." I was sobbing now, but I still snorted sardonically. "The goodness." I scoffed now, "That so called goodness allowed me to kill my family. I'm a murderer Remus. You on the other hand, have never hurt a soul. It's me who should be a werewolf, not you."

Remus patted me on the back, too speechless to do no more and I felt disgusted with myself.

"I'm disgusting." I admitted. "How can you want to touch me after that?"

"Your not a muderer." Remus said softly. "Your choice saved the lives of the whole world. Imagine the evil Voldemort would have inflicted if he had the chance?" I shook my head.

"Thats not the only reason I'm disgusting." Remus waited patiently for me to continue. "It's my fault your like this." I whispered and Remus jumped back, shocked. I looked away, hurt at his reaction but controlled my expression with the knowledge that I deserved it. I launched into my story about Fenrir and Remus stayed silent several moments after.

"So if it weren't for you, I'd be dead?" He asked after thinking it over.

"No." I said, but didn't elaborate.

"No?" He retorted. "If you didn't punch the bastard, kudos' by the way, then somebody else would have been sent and I would have been killed. I owe you my life Hani." Remus said, and pulled me into a hug. "I don't know how you've dealt with all that. I feel awful saying those things you earlier. I had no idea." Remus began but I cut him short.

"Remus, I love you." I said, "I love you all so much! You've made me truly happy. I have to do what I can for you." I pulled away and sat down on the couch, motioning for him to join me. He sat beside me, still overwhelmed from all the knowledge he had just received. "If this turns out wrong, don't blame yourself." I said, before pulling out my jade necklace, and closing my eyes. I droned out Remus's concerned yells of don't and stop. I even managed to ignore his grip on my shoulders and arms. I was so deep within the power of the gem by the time he started shaking me it was too late. I felt his tears on my face as he held me on his lap though and the both of us were enveloped by green.

I was suddenly naked, so was Remus, we were no longer touching but floating above the room. His innermost secrets flowed out at the same time as mine, his eyes closed but mine were forced open. I searched for his wish I wanted to cure and my heart soared when I found it. I knew we were both going to be alright because this wish was truly sincere. I sent my energy towards it and his eyes flew open. We shared our souls to each other in a way both more and less intimate than sex. It was love like that of two siblings, two best friends; nothing like that of two lovers.

A brown murky smoke was expelled out of him and the two of us returned to our respective places. My eyes open for just long enough to see Remus compeletlely knocked out. I weakly wished that the room be findable to the rest of the marauders and nobody else. I had no idea how long we would be out for, and closed my eyes and gave into my exhaustion.

"It's been four days prongs!" A male voice cried from above me, a horrible ache spread through my body when I turned to face the speaker and the scream that passed through my through stopped at my parched mouth. My eyes flew open and I recognized the room. The events of the previous day came flooding back to me as I remembered what happened. I felt myself on the verge of blushing at what had transpired but I was too excited that it had worked to do anything. I forced myself to move, to my body's obvious displeasure, and groaned through the pain as I stood up. I didn't last long, I fell down mere seconds after I tried to stand. James' and Sirius' came running towards me and hoisted me back on the bed. They scanned me for injuries and as soon as they were satisfied they riddled me with questions.

"Wat-" I managed to croak, luckily the two understood and brought me a cup's worth. I downed it eagerly and held it out for more. After the tenth cup I was able to speak again.

"Where's Remus?" Was the first thing I asked, trying to sit up before giving up and falling back down on the bed.

"He's still out. What happened Hani?" James asked, his face full of concern. I was so glad I was prepared for this.

"My pocket." I said. "In my pocket." James turned to Sirius and the latter reached into my right leg pocket to come up empty handed. I attempted to shake my head but only got about 1/24th of a nod through before the ache shot through me. I groaned again and whispered. "Other leg." Sirius reached his hand over me, slipping and pressing on my stomach by accident. I didn't want to but I let out a scream of pain. The two froze and stared at me with looks so full of concern I felt a tear fall out of my eye. "Try again." I said, desperate for them to read the letter. Sirius did, alot more careful and he and James read the letter together in surprising speed before looking back at me with disbelieving eyes. James reached over to hug me but I groaned as soon as he touched me. Sirius smacked James on the head with the four page letter.

"You prat, you know she's in pain." Sirius scolded. "Until Remus wakes up then?" he confirmed and I nodded as slowly as possible.

"We're still connected until he wakes." I said, watching their expressions.

"I'm sorry Hani." Sirius said, his face serious. "I though my family was bad." He muttered, James sent him an angry look and I smiled.

"You are pretty high up on the list, I must say." I joked.

"Wow." Was all James could mutter. "I"m crippling you with hugs as soon as you can move again." He warned and I stared at the two in disbelief.

"Thats it?" I wondered at how big their hearts truly were. "You guys should be running out screaming, or maybe you missed the part where I'm a murderer?" I asked incredulously.

"Na, I saw that part." James said looking at Sirius, who nodded. "It was right before the part about you doing it to save the lives of everybody on earth right?" Sirius murmured agreement.

"Yes, right after the part about suffering the king of all gits, Voldemort." Sirius said and turned to me. "You are nothing close to a murderer. You are a wonderful-"

"Kind" James added.

"Brave"

"Strong"

"Incredible"

"Wonderful"

"I already said that."

"Fine then, courageous."

"Big word," Sirius smirked.

"Not as big as wonderful, but it works." James grinned before turning back to me. "As we were saying. Beautiful"

"Perfect."

"Loveable."

"Loved."

"What were we saying?" James asked Sirius.

"I believe you were describing me." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Aw don't cry!" James said, nudging my leg, a smile filled my face.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt!" I jumped up and ran to Remus, I was followed by James and Sirius.

He looked so peaceful in his bed, the sheets covered him perfectly and his boyish features were accentuated by the fresh tint to his skin that I had never seen. All sense of burden gone from his features as he turned to us and smiled. I jumped on the bed and hugged him tight. James and Sirius soon followed, crying pile up. I was too happy to care.

"I'm so glad everything is alright." I said, James and Sirius nodded but Remus shot me a look.

"Your crazy!" He began. "You could have died, you could have worse than died!" His lecture was cut short by my hugging him even tighter. "I can't breathe." He croaked.

"Good, then you'll stop talking." I retorted, the other two laughed and sat down.

"So, Remus." James asked. "Are you alright?"

"I." Remus shook his head. "Have never felt better. I can't believe its real."

Remus wrapped his arms aroud me and squeezed me tighter.

"Thank you." His voice was faulty, as though on the brink of breaking. I looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"How could I not." I whispered.

"You risked everything." Remus said, disbelieving. James and Sirius layed down on the bed as well, all finding a comfortable spot.

"Explain it again?" Sirius asked, utterly confused. I closed my eyes and the rhytmic breathing coming from Remus's chest almost lulled me into a sleep. I was only kept awake because of my efforts at keeping tears from my eyes. The boys fell into a silence when Remus finished.

"Wow." Was all James could say.

"I guess that we know it all know James." Sirius said. "Thanks for trusting us Hani." I groaned because of what I was keeping from them and buried my head in Remus's chest.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"The worst part." I muttered. Remus gave me a tight squeezed and whispered,

"Should I?" I nodded into his chest but didn't look up.

"You might as well." I groaned and closed my eyes tightly.

"Well?" James said, impatient. The movements of the mattress told me that the other two were sitting now.

"Its about you-know-who." Remus began, and I felt James and Sirius's stares at me.

"We already know about him trying to use you." Sirius said from behind me.

" Ya, what else is there?" James asked.

"He didn't only want to use her." Remus began. "He wanted her."

"What?" Sirius screamed and a thud told me James fell.Sick of being referred to I let go of Remus and sat up beside him.

"Yes." I said, not meeting their eyes. "He tried to... force" I stopped knowing I had said enough. "But he couldn't because of my wish for protection."

Silence enveloped us and I didn't notice the tears in my eyes until both James and Sirius converged onto me and Sirius whiped my face. We sat in silence for a long time, I took fleeting glances up only once of twice. When I looked at Remus, his eyes were always closed in exhaustion. James was sometimes watching me with concern and at other times he had the same confused, thoughtful expression on his face as Sirius.

"This feels nice." I whispered, though in the quiet room my voice was heard by everyone. "I feel... free in a way."

"I feel freeer than I ever had as well." Remus said. James grinned widely and nudged Sirius.

"You know what you have to do now." James asked, Remus and I shot them inquisitive glances.

"James, Peter and I will have a horrible time wondering the forest as animagi without you!" Sirius grinned.

"Animagi?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, thats what we do every full night with Remus." James said.

"Ahh" I grinned. "The mystery of the nicknames discovered."

"Yes m'dear, Prongs is a stag"

"Padfoot is a dog."

"And Wormtail is a rat" Remus finished.

"How'd you manage it?" I asked, "Cuz that is bloody brilliant."

"Practice." Sirius grinned. "I suggest you two start as soon as possible." I grinned at Remus.

"You know, there are supposed to be certain." I paused. "Rather beneficial after effects." Remus looked back at me, wide eyed. "All our senses are heightened for a week."I winked conspiratorially. "I guess that means magical as well."

Remus stood up and I noticed a genuine change in his posture. Sirius and James did as well as James started catcalling and Sirius pretended to swoon. I laughed at their charades but played along.

"Oh Remus, your so fit!" Sirius said.

"You look really good mate." James said.

"Time for you to ask out that girl!" I grinned widely and Remus gave me a sheepish smile.

"First you and me must become animagi." Remus said, pulling me up.

James and Sirius spent the day coaching Remus and I. We also traded mundane facts about our selves and our lives. Playing a game of truth as we shot off random questions, from favorite colour, to which professor you'd rather snog. That particular question was quite embarrassing for the boys but my answer was undoubtedly the DADA proff. It was past midnight when we finally started making progress.

"Ugh" I felt my skin wriggle and the room got bigger as my eye line got smaller. I felt a slight breeze wristle my fur and looked up at three grinning boys. I barked, quite literally barked at the three and ran around in circles chasing my newly formed tail.

I had sprouted tan fur and a furry tail. I was a dog, Sirius transformed soon after and we played a game of chase around the room as Remus continued to concentrate. By the time we both tired out I sat in front of where James was coaching Remus, Sirius soon joined me. We stayed in our animal forms as we waited for Remus accomplish the transformation. I had dozed off but was awoken by a loud growl and saw a honey brown wolf staring back at me. I barked in excitement and the four of us played in the now empty room.

It was exhilerating, I had dog like hearing and sight. I even had an unexplained tendency to enjoy chasing my tail. Remus and James teased me with a stick they found for a while, before the four of us changed back and layed on the floor.

"Brilliant." I cried, still excited. The other three were on the floor worn out but I jumped to my feet too excited to do anything else. I started running in circles around the three forms with my arms out like an airplane.

"I'm a dog, I'm a dog, I'm a dog." I chanted, purposefully getting on their nerves. James stuck out a leg and I tripped over it to fall over Sirius. He grunted at the force and cringed.

"I'm not that big!" I cried, indignant.

"You'd be surprised." He flashed me a mischevious grin and I flashed him one back making his own disappear.

"You asked for it." I said, and transformed to start licking his face. He quickly got to his feet and transformed himself. Chasing me around the room. We were like two overgrown puppies until Remus threw a pillow at me, knocking me off my path. I transformed back and rolled my eyes at Sirius, who was now licking himself.

I faced the clock over the fire place and threw myself over the couch. The boys must have thought I was asleep, because soon they began talking in low voices and I felt that gaurd I always put up come back. Damnit, it was inevitable that they begin to realize I was the cause of people's deaths, and it was also inevitable for them not to want to hang out with me anymore. I listened carefully, waiting for the wrong words to be spoken.

SPOV

"I owe her so much." Remus had whispered from his spot. "I'm human again."

"You've always been human moody." I said, hating it when Remus put down his now former condition.

"You have to say that Sirius, your a loyal dog." Remus retorted.

"Its true though." James added. "Did you notice your eyes are blue again?"

"Really?" Remus mused, "They turned brown the day I was bitten."

"No more monthly transformations." I observed

"No more sick weeks." James added.

"No more excuses not to date." I said, grinning.

"I wonder if thats why Hani doesn't date." James asked, his voice serious.

"Because of You-Know-Who?" I wondered. "Probably."

"You know what we have to do?" Remus asked. "We can't tell Peter."

"What?" I said, incredulous. "We never keep secrets."

"This time, its not our secret to tell." Remus said, decisively.

"Tell" A small voice called from across the room. The three of us jumped up, surprised that Hani was still awake.

"Hani?" I asked.

"Its okay, tell him, you warned me at the beginning of the year that you didn't keep secrets. I trust Peter." Hani mumbled, almost incoherent in her sleepy state.

"Are you sure?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Yes." Hani said. "You already warned me that you keep no secrets. I knew that when I told you three. I expect you to tell him." With that the sound of shuffling was soon followed by a grunt as Hani joined the three of us in the now dark room. She laid down inbetween Remus and I and stared at the ceiling. Remus did a locomotor spell on the couch to move it out of the way of the fire, to create some light in the room.

Almost reflectively I looked over to Hani's sleeping form. She looked so exhausted, she had all day and we didn't help insisting they become animagi. It was almost too easy for Hani and Remus, and I wondered what she meant by 'heightened abilities'.

"She looks dead." Remus observed.

"Exhausted." James answered.

"I'm not deaf." Hani retorted and opened her eyes.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked, incredulous.

"Maybe I could if you three didn't keep talking about me!" She defended herself and sat up against the wall beside me. Knowing this was true we had no retort. Hani took our silence the wrong way. "I'm not babysitting or eavesdropping on you guys because I don't trust you. Its just that- I'm waiting until you guys fully realize all of the rotten awful things I've done. I'm waiting for you guys to start getting disgusted with me. I'm waiting for you guys to give me the reaction I deserve." A pang hit my heart and my mouth dropped. Despite the bitterness and power behind her words her voice remained soft, betraying the sadness that lurked underneath. I stared at her incredulous, which was hard to do because she was sitting right beside me, but I managed and I felt another pang go through my heart when I saw that she was furiously closing her eyes, no doubt trying not to cry. I instincively wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, bringing her closer to me.

"You-" James' voice cracked. "You really believe we'd do that?"

"Hani" Remus said, his voice low as well. "After everything you've done for me. No, forget that, after all of the absoluetely wonderful, extraordinary things you've done for the world, for all of us. You can't ever expect us to want to leave you in any way, shape or form."

"Yeah," I whispered. "Your stuck with us." I felt a tear soak my shirt, but ignored it as I held her. She fell asleep eventually and the three of us just sat in silence for the rest of the night, all lost in our own thoughts.

HPOV

I don't know when I fell asleep or how, but I did and when I woke up it was to a pudgy face staring back at me. The familiarity of the face made me stay calm and I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Peter, when did you get here?" I asked looking at the boy. It was light in the room now, which meant the sun was up, which meant it was wednesday morning. I didn't wait for Peter to answer as I jumped off the couch and started screaming.

"REMUS" I yelled. "We're about to miss our third day of classes!!" I turned around and the room was surprisingly empty. "Where'd they go?"

"Are you going to let me answer this one?" Peter asked, a bit annoyed yet still adoring me as always. It was getting quite annoying.

"Yes." I answered curtly and walked over to the bed I slept on the night before. I threw on my robes as I listened to him answer.

"They went back to the dormitory. You won't be late, its only eight o'clock. Remus is late though, so he headed off to his class." Peter played with the hem of his shirt. "James and Sirius are getting some of your things than coming back here, rather than have the whole school see you in the same clothes you wore on Friday night."

I nodded and sat back down, once again thankful that I have such thoughtful friends. I crossed my legs on the couch and it was only right to stare back at Peter, as he was doing to me. It was uncomfortable, but I was sick of all the times Peter just watched me. It was time he realized I was not just a girl but his friend and equal. Peter had cut his blond hair a few weeks ago, it was now as short as Jimmys. His blue eyes looked calculating, like he was trying to figure something out, I stopped my careful analysis of him when he turned his face away, blushing. No doubt they had already told him everything. I dismissed the thought and my thoughts then turned to Jimmy. The boy had asked me out every week since my first. I always said no to him and I'm starting to think I should accept. I'd hate to do what Lily did to James, it's just so unbelievable that Jimmy would like me this much, sure other boys had asked me out but they stopped after the first no.

Maybe I should give Jimmy a chance I mused, as two laughing faces fell through the door. I strained my neck around and saw Sirius and James supporting each other.

"We-" James stuttered "ran into-"

"Snivellus." Peter and I finished. Smiling ourselves.

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"Boils on the butt." Sirius answered and the two sauntered over to the couch. Sirius tossed me an extra school kit and sat down beside me on the couch. James took my seat when I stood up. I walked over to my bed and closed the draperies around me and changed my clothes, listening to their account of their latest prank.

As I changed, I thought about last night, the boys' affirmation of friendship. I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered how good it felt to be sure in how much they cared for me. For once in my life feelings were being returned. I walked out, changed and ready, with a wide smile in my face and a feeling of ease that I had never felt before.

"You look happy." Peter commented.

"How could I not be." I said, with a dreamy smile on my face as I thought about the word friends. James and Sirius muttered something silly and shook their heads, Peter laughed as well and my stomach grumbled.

"When was the last time I ate?" I wondered aloud.

"Blimey, at the quidditch party, innit?" James said, shaking his head.

"I didn't eat anything then. It was lunch that day then." I said, wondering how I lasted that long without food.

"You need to eat." Peter said, captain obvious as always.

"James did call me fat..." I said, knowing exactly how to take the piss out of James.

"What!" Sirius looked over at James.

"Wha- No I did- Well it was one time!" James was growing red faced and he began stuttering, I laughed at him and smiled at the both.

"Kidding.!" I said and motioned towards the door. "Shall we? You know, before I fall over?" The two ran up and walked on either side of me, laughing at what had just happened. James turned back to Peter.

"You coming mate?" He asked Peter shook his head.

"No, I've got class soon enough." Peter said and sat down on the couch. "I'll meet up with you lot later."

"Right then." Sirius turned to me. "Shall we m'dear?"

"We shall." I said and hooked arms with Sirius and James. When we waited till the hall was clear to walk outisde, courtesy of marauders map. As soon as we turned the first corner the hall way w as full, and as usual it was full of girls staring longingly at James and Sirius.

"Doesn't that ever bother you too?" I wondered aloud.

"What?" James and Sirius chorused.

"The looks of unrequited longing." I said dramatically. Sirius flashed me a grin and James answered.

"We don't notice them."

"You're that used to it huh?" I said and James and Sirius merely smiled. I saw a blush crawl on James' face. "Is that a blush Jamsie?" I asked

"What? No." The blush only grew and I smiled at Sirius.

"At least he's capable of being modest."

"Oi, don't give me that. What about that lot of boys watching you!" Sirius defended.

"What lot?" I retorted and looked around. Sure enough there was a class just getting out across the hall and the boys were staring my way. I cringed when I met the eyes of Regulus. I looked up at Sirius to see if he noticed but he showed no signs of it so I let it go. "Oh." I said, "that lot." rolling my eyes. "They're wondering how I keep two men on a leash as well as I do." Sirius guffawed and James cringed.

"Wha-" James started defending himself when I interrupted.

"So is the plan for me to just walk in after two days of absences?" I wondered aloud. "Shouldn't we go see Dumbledore?"

"He already know's what happened, he's written a letter to each of your teachers to tell them it was a necessary absence." James answered.

"Remus took care of it." Sirius added.

"Good." I said. "Can we pick up the pace, I'm absoluetely starved." The feeling of hunger crawled into my throat and like always I was reminded of my days in the castle. I hurried with the boys into the great hall and we took our usual seats in the Gryffindor table.

"Right-o" James said, piling a plate up with food. Sirius joined in and I reached for a plate only to have my hand smacked away.

Sirius stuck his plate under my face and handed me a fork. "Eat" he commanded. I was too hungry to resist and complied, stuffing my face with the delicious foods on the table. After finished Sirius's plate of prepared foods and moving on to James' I was half way through when we were joined by Katie, that despiciable ravenclaw after James' heart.

"Hello" She said, sitting down across from James. I didn't bother to aknoweldge her. Sirius and James nodded her way. "Jamsie." She said and I choked on my food, holdinfg back a laugh. Sirius laughed into his hand as well and James merely winced.

"Yes" He said, with a tight voice.

"Hogsmeade is this Saturday."

James nodded.

"Would you go with me?" She asked, sending him a look I guess she meant to be sexy. I took a gulp of my food and coughed aloud, causing James and Sirius to look my way.

"For a Ravenclaw your surprisingly thick." I took a gulp of my orange juice and continued. "It's common knowledge that James and Lily are basically going steady."

" I was asking James." She said, still not looking at me. I merely shrugged and looked at James myself.

"James?" I asked aloud. He held back a grin and nodded.

"I'm dating Lily." He said.

"Yes but, is her leash on you so tight that you can't see anybody else?" Katie cooed. I almost kicked her under the table. She was insulting Lily, instead I placed the force of my anger on my cup, squeezing it. Sirius pulled the cup out of my hand, afraid I would break it. I punched him in the side instead. He silently rubbed it, still watching James

"Don't talk about Lily that way. Now will you leave or do we have to?" James said. "I hate to be so rude, but you just insulted the love of my life." Katie snorted but got up and walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot Sirius turned to me.

"What did you do that for?" He said

"You took away the cup! I had to get rid of my anger somehow!" I defended myself and turned to James. I patted him on the head. "Good boy." A wide smile spread across James face, and if you looked closely you could almost see his tongue hanging out.

"It still feels so good to say that I'm dating Lily." James said, messing up his hair, sighing as he mentioned Lily's name. James' absentmindedly grabbed a cup and took a drink of its contents.

"Shall we go?" I asked, "I've lost my appetitie."

"You just like Sirius's choices better." James said, looking down at the plate he prepared for me.

"She can't help it mate." Sirius said cockily and threw an arm over my shoulder. James' grunted and I conceded to his will by forcing my full stomach to accept the contents of his plate. After finishing two, incredibly full, plates full of food I looked over at James.

"Satisfied?" I asked, James nodded and grinned and the three of us headed towards the dungeons.

When we reached the dungeons I felt that all too familiar tremor run through me.

"Ridiculous" I muttered frustrated at my inability to keep myself together in the atmosphere.

"What is?" Sirius asked as he walked over to my side from James'.

"That after so many months I still can't walk through the dungeons without making an utter fool of myself." I sighed in frustration and hit my head with my hand. "Honestly, how do you fellows stand me?"

"You make up for what you lack." James said, hooking his arm into mine as I closed my eyes. It had become routine. We would always go to class early to avoid anybody in the hall, James and Sirius would both hook a hand into mine and I would walk through the dungeons with my eyes closed.

"How so?" I asked.

"By doing extraordinarily things." Sirius said. Silly smiles spread across the three of our faces, mine faultering because of the dungeons.

"Remus looked mighty handsome today didn't he?" I asked.

"Yep, those lovely blue eyes of his will steal more than a few hearts." James said.

"He'll be a true marauder." Sirius agreed.

"So thats what it means to be a marauder then?" I asked "Making girls swoon?"

"Boys in your case." Sirius added.

"Damn boys." James muttered, they still didn't like the fact that the men of Hogwarts gave me so much attention. I figured now was as good of a time as any to mention my intention of going to Hogsmeade with Jimmy.

"What do you think about Jimmy?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light.

"He's an alright sort." Sirius said.

"Not good enough for a Marauder." James warned.

"I think he might be." I said, my voice quiet.

"What?" I could just hear the smile in Sirius' voice. "You fancy Jimmy?"

"A bit, yeah." I admitted

"Jimmy's your first fancy?" James asked condescendingly.

"You don't have to poke fun James." I said, defending myself.

"He's not poking fun-"

"Yes I am." James retorted, followed by a loud ow. I laughed and wondered how Sirius could reach and hurt James with me inbetween. I shrugged it off to magic that is Padfoot and opened my mouth to change the subject.

"So I'm a marauder now?" I asked aloud.

"Yep." James said

"You've even got a nickname." Sirius informed.

"What is it?" I have to admit I sounded like an overexcited toddler but I needed to know!

"Grey-beard!" James and Sirius chorused.

"You have a little grey patch on your fur!" James pointed out. I laughed and nodded.

"Greybeard it is then." I agreed. Laughter echoed in the halls but it was not ours. James and Sirius tightened their grips but kept their relaxed pace. I recognized the laughter and made myself open my eyes. Wincing a bit at the scenary.

"Close your eyes." James commanded.

"In front of them? No!" I retorted as the voices grew closer.

"Shut up." Sirius said and we walked on in silence.

"Ah" A whiny voice said. "What have we here?"

"Lucius." Sirius hissed. "What makes you think you can talk to us?"

"Simple." Lucius's greasy haired cohort said. "Your in the slytherin dungeons."

"Figures a bunch of pasty gits like yourselves would stay in the dungeons." I said, my voice trembling slightly but only noticable to James and Sirius. "Is that why your friend here looks like he's never seen the light of day?" I nodded towards Severus. Severus snarled at me and Lucius merely laughed.

"Got a sense of humour doesn't she?" He said. He took a step closer. "Shame you made the wrong friends." His gaze didn't flinch from mine. "You're quite the beauty." I shuddered as he stepped close enough for me to smell his expensive cologne and James, quiet since they came, finally lost his control. He unlocked his arm from mine to grab his wand and hex Lucius.

"Expelliarmus" Severus hissed before James had a chance to do anything, and his wand flew from his grip. I caught the wand before it could fly too far away and when I turned around to face James, the dungeons' lights turned off and I realized I was standing completely on my own. James' was now looking for his wand on the floor behind us somewhere and Sirius was hexing Snape like there was no tomorow. The comfortable presences that had been at my side were now gone. I stood rigid and unmoving, fear gripping me. A cold hand touched my cheek and I sighed a breath of relief.

"James." I whispered. My breath caught however when the presence in front of me laughed and James called my name from a few feet away. Even Sirius' heavy stream of hexes stopped. I raised a hand to slap Lucius's from my face but he was too fast for me, pushing me into an unwanted kiss. I squirmed against him but persisted. The lights were still off and James and Sirius had no clue where I was let alone that I was with someone. The urgency of his kiss reminded me of Riddle, and where I would normally kick, punch, or pull, even my squirming went still in the presence of my fears. It meant nothing I know, there was no underlying threat as there had been with Riddle, there were no immediate dangers to him kissing me. But I felt so utterly afraid, not at Malfoy, but at my own inability to protect myself from this boy in a dungeon. As Malfouy eargerly pressed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my now still body so I couldn't get away, I decided to get over my fear of dungeons as soon as possible.

"Lumos." An apprehensive voice whispered from the corner. I felt a new surge of strength at Sirius' voice and proceeded to try to push Lucius off me. Caught unaware by my unexpected push, Lucius fell back slightly but kept his hands on me. In the time it took for James to cast Lumos and join Sirius in a mad rush towards me, Lucius leaned in and whispered to me,

"I get what I want." He rubbed his hand against my back and pulled me closer, despite my pushing him away. "You should have just said yes in diagon alley." At that Sirius had finally reached Lucius and pulled him off me. All magic was forgotton as Sirius and James covered Lucius in punches. When Snape began casting spells at the boys they relented and Lucius and Snape ran off. I closed my eyes and sat down on the cold dungeon floor as soon as Lucius was pulled off of me. Unwanted visions flooded my mind, of Riddle and I, even of Fenrir. As the hall grew silent my memories grew more pronounced, now accompanied by sounds. I closed my eyes tighter and uncrossed my legs to bring them closer to me.

The dungeon grew warmer as two bodies sat on either side of me. I felt an arm I recognized to be Sirius wrap around my shoulder and a hand that was James hold my right hand. After a few seconds of silence, I spoke.

"It wasn't even Lucius that bothered me." I said, my voice soft and thick with emotion. "It was my inability to to do anything in this place that scared me. I hate feeling so vulnerable. I need to get over my fear of dungeons." With that I opened my eyes and turned to James first. He had obviously been hit by a few curses and his face was breaking out into boils. I raised my wand and ended the enchatement before doing so for Sirius. We stayed in that position for a while before voices started to sound the halls. I stood up first and Sirius and James were surprisingly quiet. They quickly joined me and walked alongside me to the potions room. When James reached to take my hand I shook my head.

"I have to do this." I whispered. Sirius squeezed my shoulders and we walked towards the class, for the first time I stood almost alone.

Potions went by as a blur. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Malfoy walk in, nor did I notice the notes that were on my parchment until class had ended. I thanked James as we packed our things and he wordlessly nodded. We walked out in the same fashion we wlaked in and soon reached transfigurations. I sat beside moody as usual and couldn't help brightening up at his new confidence. He flashed me a smile as he sat down and his blue eyes twinkled with delight as he wrapped his hands around me and squeezed me tightly.

"Thank you." He said, not letting go yet. I didn't want him to let go either and I think he picked up on that. The comfort of touch was what I craved in the dungeons but refused to let myself have. I stayed in his hug, leaning against him, lost in my thoughts until Professor McGonnagal walked in. I sat up in my chair but barely, leaning over the desk with my head in my hand.

I missed another lecture, my thoughts swirming between Riddle and my inability to fight off that wretched Lucius. Half way through lecture, a loud bang sounded from my left and I sat up to see Remus nursing his hand. He had punched the table loudly, and only just managed to conceal his look of hatred as McGonnagall gave him a look. He shrugged apologetically and looked back on his parchment. I noticed writing that was not his on the paper and grabbed it as soon as McGonnagal looked away.

James and Sirius had filled Remus in on 'Lucius' Kiss'.Turds, didn't I tell them I didn't care about the kiss. Remus had asked why I was so out of it, and I felt a surge of regret. This was Remus' day, why did I have to ruin it? I shot his paper back at him and did the charm on my own so I could write with them.

Finished discussing me?-H

Sorry Remus was concerned-J

Why would you be concerned-H

Of course I was concerned you havent said a single word since you've come in-R

I'm fine Remus. Really, I appreciate the caring though-H

You shouldn't appreciate it you should expect it-R

Right, when will you learn that we really do care for you! You're a marauder grey-beard!-J

Greybeard?-R

My nickname-GB

Like it?-Pr

Love it-GB

Guess I'm still moony-M

You are a wolf-Pr

Whats wrong with PF, why is he so quiet?-GB

He's been like that since Potions. Probably just plotting revenge-Pr

Sounds like fun-M

No-GB

Spoilsport-Pr

We're gunna do it-M

Just agree and make it easier-Pr

Alright, but I don't want to know about it until it happens-GB

With that McGonagal dismissed the class and I quickly packed my books away. I turned around at Sirius who was looking back at me, his eyes discernable.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up, putting his rucksack back on. I linked arms with Sirius and James and Remus walked behind us as we headed to the common room. When we reached the door a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Hani." Jimmy said, smiling bright as always.

"Hey Jimmy" James and I chorused. Jimmy nodded his head towards the boys before turning back to me.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked, but not before shooting a look at Sirius and my arms.

"Yes. I think I am." I answered, deciding on staying with my earlier decision.

"I know I've asked you a million times but, do you wan't to go with me?" He shot me a sheepish smile, as though expecting another no. Can't blame him though, I would too after try number 17.

"Sure." I said smiling wide, as Jimmy's face blushed red.

"Wha- really-Did-You?" He stuttered, I saved him from having to speak and interrupted.

"Meet me in the great hall at noon. Can't wait!" With that I waved goodbye and Sirius and I started walking.

"You like him?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah he's an okay bloke." I answered, wondering the same myself.

"No, I mean do you fancy him."

"I think I do, but at the same time I think I dont." I smiled apologetically at Sirius.

"Crpytic enough?" Sirius stopped walking and watched me as I answered.

"Hey, if it is fancy then its my first fancy and I shouldn't be expected to recognize it." I argued, before James and Remus' laughing voices reached us.

"What did you two do?" I asked, ignoring Sirius's gaze.

"Just gave him a few pointers." James said, laughing. I was relieved when Sirius looked away from me and towards James. His gaze was giving me feelings I couldn't name. I smiled, happy that I made such loyal friends and grinned at Remus.

"Et Tu Moody?" I asked dramatically. Moody hung his head in shame. A voice in the hall made him look up quickly and a smile spread on his face. I unlocked myself from Sirius and walked over to Remus, swinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Here comes Katie!" I said, smirking as Remus grew red. His hands frantically went to fix his hair but I stopped him,

"You look great Remus. Ask her to hogsmeade." I commanded.

"No-"

"I'd do what she says." James interrupted.

"She did get James and Lily together." Sirius added, finally returning to normal. I shot him a smile, greatful for the return to normalcy.

"Shall we?" I asked James and Sirius,

"We shall." they chorused, amidst Remus's questions of what. The three of us ran out of the hall as Katie and her friend rounded the corner and left Remus to his own devices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hogsmeade Weekend.**

I woke up groggily opening my eyes. The white of my curtains surrounded me and the regular scratches on my arms were there. Groaning at the stinging, I grabbed my wand and healed the scratches. 'How long is this going to last?' I asked myself, in regards to my nightmares. I quickly undid the charms surrounding my bed and glanced over at Lily's clock.

"6:35" It read in bright red numbers. Shaking my head, I got up and walked towards the common room. It was empty, but that \was to be expected. As I made my way to sit in front of the fire, my stomach growled and I decided an early breakfast would be nice. Opening the portrait slowly, a cold breeze hit me and I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

I had yet to buy proper pyjama's and was wearing my regular pair of sweats and a tank top. I always plan to visit a shop when I go to Hogsmeade but I always get distracted by our regular quidditch game. It was too early for food to be on the tables of the great hall so I made my way lazily to the kitchens.

God I was nervous. Jimmy was cute and all, no not cute. He was handsome, but he didn't make my heart flutter in the way Lily described when she talked about her feelings for James. Not that that happened very often,

It was still an ungodly hour and I couldn't help but feel guilty for sneaking out. Sure it wasn't really sneaking out but in the eyes of James, Sirius and Remus it was. Peter didn't care too much either way but the rest would be furious with me. Ever since that stupid Lucius Malfoy episode I wasn't left alone for a minute. This had to have been my first moment alone, outside the dormitory, in ages. In their several attempts to find a way into the girls dormitory over the past week, they had actually found a deactivating charm to get up the stairs. Now I wasn't even safe there!

As I turned the corner around Barnaby I heard an awful voice and I recalled how everything horrid happens around Barnaby. I spat at him on my way held my head up high. I refuse to be intimidated by sodding Malfoy. I put my hand in my pocket and felt around for my wand, I panicked when I didn't find it.

"Sod it." I whispered to myself, and turned around to head back. Even I wasn't stupid enough to face a Slythering without a wand.

"Oi!" A voice called, and I knew it was too late.  
"If it isn't my pathetic blood-traitor brothers friend." Regulus called. He wasn't the shy person I thought he was, either that or his continued acquaintance with losers like Malfoy had given him a personality, albeit an awful one.

"If it isn't the boy without a brain. Who's thinking for you today Regulus?" I said, my voice bored.To my surprise, Malfoy laughed, both Regulus and I glared at him.

"Funny." He said patronizingly. "Witty as well."

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked, my voice tighter than I would have liked. I had an uneasy feeling that he would soon find out I was without a wand.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Hani." He said, grinning maniacally. "I wouldn't mind another kiss." He stepped forward and pulled out his wand, ready for whatever curse I'd shoot at him. I hesitatingly put my hand in my pocket, pretending to have a grip on my wand I looked back over to Malfoy than again at Regulus. They were both dressed, and sweating. As though working on some sort of job, What are they doing at seven in the morning? I wondered to myself but concentrated on leaving.

"Malfoy. It's too early for your childish games! You're not getting a kiss out of me, and sorry to disapoint you reg, but neither are you." I breathed airily as though bored. "You two stay out of trouble." I warned and turned around.

"Hani." Malfoy began, "There are alot of men after you." I fought against a wince, could he know? "Half of Slythering seventh for example." I breathed a sigh of relief. "They'd never admit it of course, but lately it seems they're getting quite restless. Only last night was Crabbe dreaming of beating up that Jimmy boy." I smiled, trying to distract myself at the disgustingness of it all. "Someone will get to you."

"Those damn Marauders won't always be there." Regulus said.

"Oh Regulus, I was beginning to think you didn't have a voice anymore." I taunted. "As for you Lucius, I suggest you busy yourself with girls like Narcissa. I would never look your way." I walked away from them and prayed they wouldn't try anything. To my immense relief they didn't, no doubt under the impression I had a wand. I shook off the feeling of uneasy and ran towards my bed.

Morning (11:00)

"Ahhhh Lily, what do I do?" I flung myself on Lily's bed as she combed through her closet.

"Be yourself." She said, leave it to Lily to be so cliche yet so smart at the same time. I groaned and banged my head against her pillow.

"Why did I agree? Why did I agree?" I wondered aloud.

"Because you fancy him!" Our other housemate Robin interjected.

"Cor no." I said, frustrated at her ability to know these things.

This was the first Hogsmeade weekend every Marauder, including Remus and I, had a date. Remus was going with Susan, I with Jimmy, Peter with his Ravenclaw girlfriend, James with Lily and Sirius with Robin. He had asked her last minute and upon finding out I felt a hinge of a feeling I'd rather not talk about. I pulled my thoughts back to my impending doom and slammed my head again. Lily sighed patronizingly and tapped my shoulder. I sat up, hugging her pillow and looked up at her. She looked beautiful as always, James was sure to swoon. Robin was beside her looking just as lovely, her black hair razor straight. Susanlooked pretty as well, a less intimdating obvious beauty but it was there none the less.

"Look at you guys!" I sighed. "You all look so great!" Blushing ensued and I was attacked. Lily attacked my hair along with Robin, I think they were straightening it but I won't know until they finish. I kept my eyes closed as Susan attacked my face and somebody threw clothes on my bed. I had never had an experience like this and distracted myself with thoughts of Jimmy until they finished. As I sat there contemplating the blond headed sweety, I realized I really do fancy him. If this isn't fancy what is? As soon as I concluded that I really do fancy Jimmy the hands stopped moving.

I apprehensively opened my eyes and looked around. My three roommates were looking quite happy with themselves as Lily handed me some clothing. I recognized the knee length grey wool skirt as Robins, the creme jumper as Susans and the heels as Robins' as well. I touched the skirt and knew it was perfect, along with the soft jumper. It even had a hood so I was sold, the heels on the other hand, I picked up and returned to Robin. They insisted I wear them but I reached over to my sneakers and changed into the outfit. When I was done, Lily shook her head of red hair.

"Oh for goodness sakes at least wear matching socks!" She cried, and threw a pair of ankle length white socks at me. When I changed into them, Robin walked menacingly towards me. I put my hands up but let her come closer anyway and she reached up to my hair and pulled out my tie. I protested but then caught myself in the reflection of her hand mirrror.

I looked...nice. The make up was not overdone as I was worried it would be, just black eyeliner around my eyes in a way that was surprisingly soft. I absolutley loved the way the outfit looked, the hair on the other hand I wasn'nt so sure about. They had straightened my hair, as I thought they would. It didn't look so nice on me. I mentioned this to my roommates and suggested I leave it curly for the day, but as soon as I reached my wand up to my hair a murderous Lily pulled it out of my hand.

"Don't you dare." She warned and I nodded, not wanting to face her wrath.

"Should we be off then?" I asked, trying to get Lily's look to soften. I smiled sweetly at the redhead as twoboys came staggering into our room. Susan and Lily looked scandalized and Robin and I merely smiled.

"You lot take forever!" James said, exasperated, but mollified when he caught Lily's eye. Lily merely rolled her eyes at him and began berating him for coming in. Sirius shot a smile my way. James continued watching Lily in an adoring matter, despite the fact she was scolding him until Sirius elbowed him in the stomach. James followed Sirius' gaze towards me and grinned.

"Bullocks." I muttered, uncomfortable looking like such a girl. I ran my hand up to my hair to mess it up a bit but to my surprise, and disapointment, it was so straight and flat I couldnt run a hand through it anymore! My hand merely grazed the top of my head. My face must have looked scandalized because Lily and the girls started laughing at me. James and Sirius at least had the decency to look just as shocked.

"That sucks." James said when he realized what had happened. Sirius was holding back a laugh and I turned to Lily. Her cheeks were tinted pink with laughter and but the smile was wiped off her face when she realized what I was going to do.

"Sorry Lily." I said, trying to look as truly sorry as I felt. I slowly raised my wand to my hair and Lily's face turned murderous.

"Don't." She hissed, quite literally hissed. The other three had joined her in yelling warnings at me but I couldn't go out with my hair like that! With a swish of my wand my hair was back to its normal curly mess. Lily stood shocked, as Robin ran towards me, ready to kill. I quickly scooted around Sirius and put my left hand on his back. My right was still on my wand, pointed at Robin over his shoulder.

"I had to!" I whined as she desperately tried to get me from around Sirius's behind. Sirius was being a good supportive friend and preventing her from getting at me. I leaned in to Sirius' ear when I saw that she had finally calmed down. James was busy 'distracting' Lily by sweet talking her into going downstairs with him, and Sue had long since left to meet with Remus.

"I have to get out of this bloody make up." I cursed into his ear. He turned around and appraised my face.

"It looks quite nice." He said. "You look lovely really."

"Are you saying I look a mess without make up on?" I asked, mockingly hurt. Any normal boy would have been ashamed, even blushing. Sirius merely grinned.

"A marauder never looks a mess! Rule number 123". He put his arms on my shoulders and stood directly over me, admittedly casting a slight shadow. "Okay, she can't see you." He said conspiratorially. Over done with relief I pecked Sirius on the cheek and closed my eyes to perform Tergeo, sucking the muck off my face. When I opened my eyes it was to see Sirius slightly red, Not because of the peck was it? I thought, but shook my head of it when I saw Robin's murderous face.

"Good lord what have we done?" I whispered to Sirius. He apprehensively looked over my shoulder and groaned when he saw Lily and Robin glaring at us.

"Run!" James yelled, and the two of us broke out towards the door to make it to the great hall in time.

I stopped right outside the door.

"I have to change my clothes Padfoot!" I said, too insecure to let anybody else see my legs.

"No you don't. Are you trying to get us killed? There nothing wrong with what your wearing!" He turned back at me, his face wasn't angry or annoyed so I pled my case.

"Really?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot. I appraised his very comfortable jeans and jumper. "Trade me then." I commanded.

"What?" He looked my outfit over once more, I caught how his eyes flickered appreciatively over my legs. "Your mental."

"You said there was nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"For a girl!" He threw his hands up in exasperation and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the nearest bedroom. Two third year girls looked up at us, frightened looks on their faces. Scandalized I glared at the two and pointed to the door, they ran out as they should.

I plopped myself down on a bed and looked up at Sirius, who was still standing at the door.

"So whats the plan? Wait for them to leave?" I crossed my legs on the bed but quickly regretted the decision as my skirt was knee length. Sirius broke out in laughter.

"God Padfoot, thats why I have to change! I don't like guys looking at me!" I uncrossed my legs and threw them over the side of the bed, contenting myself with leaning backwords. Sirius soon joined me and spread himself across the bed like he owned it. His butt was too close for comfort so I moved my head up and settled it on his stomach.

"Hey." He cried lazily.

"Rather here then by your butt." I retorted, shutting him up in an instant. The walls of the room were a horrid pink, and each of the beds had matching sheets, bloody third years.

"Excited?" Sirius said his stomach moving with the words.

"No." I answered. I really wasn't excited, too nervous to be excited. Honestly, was everyone nervous on a first date? Especially after Malfoy's words today. I hated to admit it but that was why I was so uneasy about dressing remotely like a girl. What if he meant it? Are there more than him actually willing, waiting to catch me unawares?Malfoy I could handle, it was the unknown that spooked me. I groaned in frustration and flopped around, burying my face, nose down, into Sirius' not so soft stomach.

"God you're not even soft enough to make me a proper pillow." I ranted into his stomach, he laughed involuntary and stood up, knocking my face from his navel.

"Must you do that? I'm ticklish." He said, trying to fight a smile. I smiled apologetically and sat beside him, recalling Malfoys words.

"Sooo." I said, trying to find a way to break the news.

"Sooo" Sirius repeated, oblivious. "Why are you so anxious? If you're not excited about Jimmy. . ." His voice trailed off, I slid down on the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

"I'm anxious?" I said, not wanted to tell about Malfoy.

"Beardsy" He used my nicknames' nickname, how could I lie and say nothing happened today after he callled me by it? "What happened?"

"Err" I began not being able to find the words, I knew he'd want to grab James, Remus and Peter and go kill Malfoy and Regulus so I tried to soften the deal. "I met up with lovely Lucius this morning." I purposefuly left out the younger Black.

"When?" Sirius asked, and I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me.

"This morning." I repeated, wondering if he was going daft.

"I heard that, but you've been with Lily and Robin all morning." He said conclusively.

"I got up very early this morning and decided to take a walk to the kitchens. Without my wand." Sirius and I both cursed my stupidity at the same time, and I guessed the sight of me cursing myself was enough for him to shut up.

"He didn't do anything, just said alot." I admitted. "I faked like a had a wand."

Silence.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked, keeping his voice under control with alot of effort.

"I'd rather not repeat them but nothing too bad." I said.

"Tell me at least one thing he said." Sirius pleaded, pouting. "Please Beardsy."

"Ugh." I groaned. "You and that nickname." Sirius laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "He said you guys wouldn't always be around to protect me." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We're just going to have to make sure that we are then aren't we?" Sirius grinned at me, I smiled and hugged him sitting up. He hugged me back and we sat hugging for about a quarter of a second, before a third year girl walked in. The poor thing blended in so well with the pink walls, her face changed colour the second she saw us on the bed.

"Siri-Siri-Sir-" She stuttered, not believing Black was in her room. Her black hair was sleeked back into a ponytail and her eyes were wide with amazement. "Sirius is in my room." She finally said. I grinned up at Sirius, amused and looked back at the girl. I changed my expression to one of shock and jumped off the bed, bumping Sirius as I did.

"Oh-Oh-Oh my god!" I stuttered, pointing at Padfoot. "Sirius Black is here!" I forced out, Sirius gave me a look of confusion then one of amusement before that familiar mischevious glint flashed in his eyes and he stood up.

"Oh my god where?" He said.

"I thought you knew!" I retorted and pointed at the girl. "You just said he was here?" The girl looked at me utterly confused, but slowly moved away from the door, towards where I assumed was her bed opposite to us.

"You lied!" Sirius said, pointed furiously at me. I grimaced and ran out, followed by Sirius, towards my room. We fell into the dorm laughing.

"The poor girl!" I croaked. "Oh Sirius!" I batted my lashes. "Touch me again!"

"With pleasure!" He smiled and jumped on me, forcing me onto my bed before tickling me.

"Un-" I laughed "Fair" as I struggled to get him off me. As he refused with a smile and continued to tickle me, I reached out for my wand on my cupboard and hexed his hair pink so he would get off. It worked and gave me enough time to run to my closet, grab some clothes and lock myself in the bathroom. I changed into a pair of jeans, and kept on the creme jumper but putting a black zip up sweater on top of it. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sirius sitting on my bed, still pink haired, desperately trying to undo the charm. He was so busy he didn't notice me before I sat down beside him began petting his thick pink mane.

"So manly." I sighed but grunted after Sirius smacked me in the stomach."Hitting girls?"

"You don't count." He countered. "Now undo the spell." I complied and Sirius's long face was replaced by a smile.

"Doesn't do much of a differnce." I said, still nursing my stomach. I looked over at Sirius shoulder, ignoring the mischevious look on his face and caught sight of snow drops falling outside in the window. I smiled wide and pointed outside.

"SNOW!" I yelled and pulled Sirius to the window. He was grinning at the sight as well,

"Snow fight after hogsmeade." He said, more of a statement than a question, I nodded and tied my hair back holding out a bended arm.

"Shall we?" I asked, knowing our dates were waiting,

"We shall." He replied and we walked towards the stairs. Sirius quickly, almost silently, deactivated the charm and we ran down ths stairs before anyone could see him. The common room was full so the attempt was wasted. All Gryffindors were not in hogsmeade, as they should be, but sitting around with disapointed looks on their faces, nobody bothered to aknoweledge that Sirius had just been in the girls dorm. Sirius tapped my waist and nodded towards the Marauders, sitting in their regular spot joined by their dates. I nodded and we walked over together, but not before grinning widely at the site of a familiar looking raven-haired third year staring widely at Sirius and I.

I plopped down beside Lily and James and across from Sirius and Robin. Peter and Meagan were sitting to my left and Remus and Nick were sitting on the floor by Sirius and Robin's feet. We were quite comfortable, thankfully Robin and Lily had forgotton my negating their hard efforts and Nick didn't even seem to notice.

"Sooo" Sirius said, and I smiled at the Deja vu.

"Hogsmeade canceled." James grunted.

"Snow storm coming." Lily explained, leaning into James' chest much to his amusement. I looked around at everyone for confirmation and the sullen faces were all I needed.

"You lot think I should go find Jimmy?" I asked

"No." Chorused by James, Remus and Sirius.

"Let him find you." Sirius said, putting an arm around Robin. I looked at Lily beside me to see her thoughts and she nodded absentmindedly. We sat in silence for a bit and a restless feeling grew over me.

"Lets not waste our day now!" I demanded. "We'll play a game!"

"Which game do you suggest?" Remus asked.

"Truth or dare." Robin suggested, looking mischevious. Everyone groaned but me and the boys. The boys looked quite excited and I looked plain confused.

"Truth or dare?" I repeated.

"Muggle game, quite fun." James said. "Where shall we play?"

"Not the common room." Lily protested, still looking reluctant at playing.

"Room of Requirement?" Peter suggested and we all nodded. We had been in the room once before for Lily's surprise birthday party last week.The girls all excused themselves to go get changed into something more comfotrable, but I stayed downstairs perfectly comfortable already.

"How about we teach them the Marauder version?" Sirius proposed.

"I still don't know what the game is" I complained to James beside me, while Remus and Sirius argued about the 'Marauder version.'. James leaned over and explained the whole game to me, I was sold.

"You know I can't pick truth though." I said. "Cuz they might ask me something I can't answer." I warned James.

"Don't worry, Marauders never pick truth." James replied, smiling at me and the two of us turned back to the other three's discussion.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"No." Remus added.

"Lighten up!" Peter said.

"We'll pick up the drinks and meet you there!" Sirius said.

"Drinks?" I asked aloud.

"Yes, if you back out you take a shot." Peter explained.

"Ridiculous really, I'm a prefect!" Remus complained.

"I'm head boy!" James interjected.

"Lets do it." I said. "C'mon, you know they'll back out consistently without an incentive." I explained, pointing towards the girls dorms. Remus groaned and laid backwords on the couch, giving us his agreement. James, Sirius and Peter exchanged high fives.

"Alright, I'll go pick it up. Who want's to come?" Sirius asked, James and I volunteered. The boys all attempted the contents of their pockets and handed them to Sirius, to help pay for the drinks. I raised my hands apologetically. "Broke." I explained, the boys scoffed at me and two stood up, I joined them and we made our way to the passageway to honeydukes.

"Can't believe she'd think we'd take her money." James said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey, I have every right to think and expect that. I'm a marauder aren't I?" I defended myself. "You boys need to start treating me like an equal."

"You are equal, just moreso than any of us. I can't forget that your a girl! We have manners." James defended himself I scoffed but bit back my retort when Sirius unlit his wand. He had been watching the map so we expected trouble.

"Filch." He sighed and we broke out into a run, we reached the statue in good time,

"Diffindus." A breathy James said and climbed into the passageway before lighting our wands again.

"God you two are getting old." I scolded them, they were catching their breath once again and I was sadistically enjoying it.

"Your just unbelievably healthy." James defended themselves. "Now, what are you doing for break?" He asked, catching me off gaurd.

"Break?" I questioned.

"Yes break." Sirius said, "Three weeks over the Christmas holidays." He said it like I was daft.

"Oh." I said. "Didn't know there was a break."

"Its in two weeks." James said.

"I guess I'm staying here." I said, my face falling. I could do the three weeks alone but it was just another sad reminder of all I didn't have.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"You know bloody well I don't have a home to go to." I said, bitterly. My voice was harsher than it needed to be, "Sorry." I said, apologizing.

"My parents have invited you to our house." James said. "So you'll come Beardsie!"

"What?" I was shocked, floored actually. Quite litterally as I fell on my butt when he said that.

"I told my parents all about the newest Marauder. Nothing about your family or your post-Hogwarts days though." He quickly amended as an amused Sirius helped me up. "Just that your family died, and Mum said to invite you to our place for Christmas." He looked up at me hopeful, I stopped rubbing my sore butt long enough to wrap my hands around him.

"Thanks." I said fighting the tears from my eyes. "I'd love to." James hugged me back and pulled away smiling.

"You'll love it at the Potters." Sirius said. I knew Sirius had been staying with them since this summer and nodded, feeling a tear slip from my eye.The boys, very smartly, ignored it. Except for Sirius who wiped it from my cheek before we continued walking. Sirius and James traded comments about Christmas at the Potters, answering my questions every once in a while. We stopped conversation when we reached Honeydukes, and quietly snuck out of the building. The snow hit us the second we walked out and we made our way towards the Hogshead. I threw on the hood of my jumper and zipped up my jacket, James was wearing a button down and didn't have a hood, but Sirius threw his on as well. We ran through the snow, stopping only for a minute long snow fight before reaching the Hogshead. Sirius peaked in the window and inwardly cursed.

"What is it?" I asked, as James ran to the window himself.

"That old toad is there." I peaked in to see a young man. "He always gives us a hard time"

"The birds always hand it to us." James explained.

"Shall I?" I suggested, and James and Sirius exchanged glances. I felt my anger rising. "What happened to treating me like an equal?" I held out my hand and Sirius reluctantly stuffed the money in my hand. I smiled at them before walking in. "Ogdens Firewhiskey!!" James said as I opened the door.

The Hogshead was small, but anything but cozy. It was all wooden and dusty, but surprisingly warm. I made my way to the bar and counted two or three drinkers in the bar. I took my last step towards the bar and the young man turned around, admittedly faltering a bit when he saw me. I, very uncharacteristically, went with it, bringing attention on to myself but unzipping my coat and taking off my hood. I also took off my hair tie for effect and smiled at the man.

"Hi." He said, stuttering.

"Hello." I motioned towards the counter with the drinks. "Any Ogdens?"

"Yes-" He began, but I cut him off glancing at his nametag.

"Tom, is it?" He nodded. "I'll take six bottles." He nodded and hurried off to supply me with what I asked for. He came back in less than a minute with two brown bags full of bottles.

"I threw in a bottle of Lady Helga's." He smiled sheepishly, "Best there is." I smiled back at him, feeling bad for being so overly-friendly, I noticed his bright blue eyes were very attracted, and caught myself wondering why he was working at the hogshead.

"Thanks Tom. What'll It be?" I asked and dug into my pocket.

"One Galleon." He said, and my jaw dropped.

"That can't be all!" I said incredulous. He nodded. "Listen here, I've never bought whiskey from a bar so I don't know how much I should pay you. Please don't lose profit on my behalf!" He shrugged than grudgingly muttered two. I pulled two out from my pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Thank you Tom." I said and made my way out, slightly struggling with the two bags.

"Need help?" Tom asked and I shook my head no, smiling at him one more time.

"Thanks though!" I don't think he even noticed that the door opened of its own accord as I walked outside.

"Come back soon!" Tom yelled as the door closed, and Sirius and James smiled widely. They each grabbed a bag to see how much I had gotten and Sirius squeeled with delight as he pulled out an oddly shaped bottle from his bag.

"Lady Helgas?" He yelled and James' neck spun over so fast I thought it was going to break.

"Your amazing." James said and searched his own bag for a bottle.

"It was only one." I said "Whats so good about it?" I wondered aloud.

"It costs as much as six bottles of Ogdens and has about the same affect as ten." Sirius said, grinning maniacly.

"Guess we don't have any money left for chocalte." James said, though still grinning.

"How much should this all have cost me?" I asked, thinking Tom hadn't charged me what he should.

"About ten galleons, everything we gave you and twice as much." Sirius said. James looked at me questioningly.

"How much did you pay?" He wondered still looking at the Lady Helga's bottle.

"Two." I muttered and hung my head in shame.

"Two?" The two cried and Sirius almost dropped his bag.

"Yes. I'm going back." I turned around to pay what I owed but Sirius and James stood in front of me.

"And begrudge Remus his chocolate?" Sirius said.

"Don't keep a man from him chocolate." James added.

"Come back next time, we've got to get back." Sirius suggested. I nodded and turned around, aware that Sirius and James were grinning widely and walking right behind me, to prevent me from running for it. We walked towards Honeydukes, Sirius and James both making fun of me the whole time, they sent me to buy the chocolates as they snuck into the passageway. I quickly grabbed whatever I could find and paid before sneaking into the cellar myself.I walked into the passage after James and Sirius and groaned,

"I feel really bad." I admitted and hit my head on the cellar wall.

"What for? Knowing you, you probably told him to make you pay what you owe." James said and I glared at him for being dead on.

"That doesn't change the fact that he let me off for less than 10."

"Stop complaining and think about the game." Sirius said, "I really want to dare Susan to kiss Remus."

"That's make his day." James snorted.

"Better yet, why not make Peter kiss Meagan." I said, chasing all thoughts of Tom from my mind.

"Wouldn't it be their first?" Sirius asked, laughing

"Yes. Poor fool." James added.

"James, didn't it take you four years to get Lily to look at you?" I joked, and James looked at me hurt.

"Even then it was with your help." Sirius added and I thought up the perfect question.

"Whats got you so happy?" James grunted, wary.

"You'll see." I said and hummed the rest of the way back. I was quite aware of James and Sirius' whispers our whole way back, trying to figure out what I was planning. It wasn't too bad really, just wanted to know why Lily-

Crap.

"Ouch- why'd you stop walking?" James asked me.

"Cuz I hit my head on the wall." I answered

"We're here?" Sirius brilliantly observed

"Bloody brilliant observation mate." I teased. "Hang on while I attempt to open the door." We all had bags in our hands, mine were filled with chocolates and the other two were still holding the goods from Hogshead. I edged my wand out my pocket and cast a spell to open the door. We all piled out and rounded the corner to the Room of Requirement. When we entered, the gang was all there, sitting in a circle, apparently already playing if one were to judge from Remus and Susan shyly snogging in front of everyone. Sirius wolf whistled as we walked in and they quickly pulled apart.

"Couldn't wait?" James asked, faking hurt. Lily stood and walked over to James.

"You just took too long." She said, and grabbed his hand, leading him to their seat. Sirius and I sat down on either side of Robin and I dumped my bag in the middle of our circle. Remus uttered a cry of delight and hands flew everywhere as we grabbed at Chocolates. Sirius and James organised cups full of shots on a table behind us and then joined us again before continuing the game.

"What we miss?" I asked Robin

"Well," She began, flipping her hair. "Lily admitted to liking James since first year, Remus and Susan snogged, Peter and Meagan snogged and admitted to it being their first together."

"And Robin had to admit to her crush on Jimmy." Lily said, my hands flew to my mouth as I turned to her for confirmation. She nodded, red faced and I smiled.

"You should have told me mate." I said, patting her on the back. "I'll set something up between you two."

"What?" Robins mouth fell open. "Your not mad, or anything?"

"Why would I be mad?" I questioned. "If anything I'm mad you didn't say anything before I agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him!" She hugged me and sat back down.

"Robin, I'm hurt!" Sirius said playfully, we all grinned and Robin rolled her eyes. Although the two were going to Hogsmeade together it was known they had already tried to go steady in fifth year, the results were disastrous.

"You'll forget about me in a day." Robin teased, James interrupted the laughter by whistling loudly.

"Whos next?" He asked, grinning widely, Lily tugged on the arm that was on her shoulder and smiled.

"Me." She said. "I choose to ask.." She looked around the circle menacingly, before stopping her gaze onto Sirius. We all braced ourselves for whatever crazy thing she'd make Sirius do, when she looked over at me.

"Hani." I gasped in mock terror. "Truth or dare?" James looked down at Lily proudly and then up at me,

"Dare." I answered.

"Simple, now that we know that Robin isn't harboring feelings for Sirius-"

"Which, again hurts me inside.-" I interrupted Sirius by poking his stomach.

"For Sirius" Lily continued. "Your dare is to kiss him." I laughed at this, along with James, and Sirius. Remus had a look of remembrance on his face and Peter just looked confused.

"What?" Lily asked.

"She's already kissed him" James explained and Sirius flashed Lily a smile.

"She couldn't help her self-" Sirius began, but I smacked the top of his head.

"It was for a good cause!" I explained, but Lily wasn't having it, a look of understanding hit Remus' face as he remembered the brooms. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sirius' shoulders, faking a look of disgust. Sirius opened his mouth to protest my look but I just pressed my mouth to his and interrupted him with a kiss. I pulled away so quickly that he fell on my lap and I looked up at Lily,

"Satisfied?" I asked her, noticing Sirius wasn't moving.

"Quite." Sirius answered and we all laughed at him before Lily shook her heda.

"That wasn't a real kiss that was a peck." Lily said.

"You didn't specify!" I defended myself and turned to Susan.

"Susan." She turned red but nodded. "Truth or dare?" I felt Sirius shift around on my lap to get more comfortable but ignored him when Susan answered "truth." Remus shot me a murderous glance to prevent me from groaning at her lack of risk. I smiled at him before turning to Susan.

"Who would you rather snog." I paused for effect. "Snape" Shivers all around. "Or Slughorn."

"oooooh" Robin said, "Remind me to choose dare around you!"

"Sorry mate." Sirius said, laughing from my lap.

"Ugh god, do I have to answer?" Susan asked

"You could take a shot." James suggested and Susan looked over at the table.

"Fine." She said before looking at me. "Your evil. Snape." She shuddered and shot me a glare. I smiled back at her and absentmindedly petted Sirius's head. Susan turned to Lily and smiled widely.

"Truth or Dare Lils?" She asked and Lily looked up at James before muttering dare.

"Take a shot." Susan said simply. Lily looked horrified as I reached over and passed her a drink.

"Is it your first?" James asked and Lily nodded."Oi, pass me one." James said and I complied, leaning in to Sirius.

"Are you taking notes on how to be a good boyfriend Sirius?" I asked, as I watched James take a shot along with Lily. Sirius waved a hand at me and laughed at the look on Lilys face.

"Thats horrible!" Lily cried and looked at her cup, smelling it. "What is it?"

"Lady Helgas'" I said, and James stared at me murderously.

"Wheres the ogden?" He asked.

"I figured we could save that." Sirius answered and we shrugged. James looked at Lily to make sure she was okay and pecked her cheek before leaning back in his casual position.

"Ugh, now that thats over. Remus your next. Truth or dare." Lily said, her face still frozen in disgust.

"Dare of course." Remus said looking over at Lily.

"Fine. This is an easy one. I dare you to tell me what your nicknames mean!" Lily said a look of curiousity growing in her eye. All the girls looked at Remus, excited to hear the story behind the Marauders secret. Before Remus even had a chance to answer I was passing him a drink. He downed it and two more before smiling apologetically at Lily. He had a third drink in his hand when he shot me a murderous look.

"Stop passing me drinks!" He downed it and glared at me mischeviously. "Now." He said "Kiss him for real!"

"Eh, what if I chose truth?" Snorts echoed across the room and I scowled. "So much for faith." I said and looked down at Sirius apologetically.

"Right then. If I'm kissing a Marauder I'll need to-" He began but I already had the drinks in my hands.

"You do know you don't have to if you drink" Robin said and I shot her a scandalized look.

"We never back down from a dare." I said and downed my cup, feeling the effects instantly. I looked at Sirius and he grinned back.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready eddy" I replied and Sirius theatrically swooped me into a kiss. My arms were flailing at first but I soon rested them on his shoulders, his arms were around me as though in a hug. His kiss was much different from any I've had. His lips were very soft, and fuller than Riddles or Malfoys. Riddles lips were like cardboard, very hard and Malfoys were tight. Sirius had gentle lips, as corny as that sounded, and I realized I had been so distracted comparing this kiss to others I didn't notice our mouths open. Not only that but I was the one who opened my mouth first! Sirius was going very slow, waiting for me to make the first move the entire time. I smiled at my silliness against his lips and kissed the corner of his mouth before he settled back into my lap.I looked around the room and realized the effects of the Helga's had already started.

"Damn thats a strong drink" I muttered and laughters echoed across the room.

"Tell me about it." Remus slurred "You never can hold it in."

I scowled at him but knew he was right, this wasn't my first time drinking with the boys.

"Right then, Meagan, your next. I refuse to be the only inebriated female." I said, Lily protested and the site of her laying on James' lap told me she was father along then I was. "Correction, one of two inebrieted females. Either I ask you a horribly embarrasing question so you're forced to drink, or I dare you to." I flashed her a smile. "Choice is yours."

"Brilliant." Sirius whispered into my lap. Megan reached her hand out and I passed her a cup she quickly downed it and cursed before turning up to Peter. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled wide.

"I think you can do that." He said. Meagan looked around at us all and grinned.

"I dare everyone to drink." She said, shrugging. Nobody objected but Lily and I passed one to everybody. I caught James drink Lily's as well as his own, but didn't mention it. I caught his eye and glared to let him know I saw though. Sirius sat up and clinked his plastic cup to mine grinning.

"What will you do with two of these in your system." He said.

"Only time will tell." I retorted and downed it. Groans echoed through out the room. I looked up and caught Remus' eye, I jerked my head towards James and Lily and Remus saw James giving the back of Lilys head the most lovesick look. The two of us burst out laughing, everyone just trying to figure out whats wrong with us. When we finally calmed down, it was to see James glaring at us, Peter and Meagan snogging, Lily and Robin talking and Sirius just watching us. I winked at Sirius and sat back down beside him.

"This is fun." I said, after Remus joined in the snogging and walked with Sue over to a corner.

"Yeah. Marauders actually hanging out with girls. Without snogging." Sirius said. "For a while anyways." shrugging when I pointed at the snoggers.

"I would never snog a girl Sirius." I retorted.

"Yeah, but you'd snog somebody."

"What makes you think that I'd snog any old body." I defended. "Not all maruaders are snog-crazy."

"You've just never properly been snogged" Sirius said. "Or you'd be singing a different tune."

"I've never snogged more than two different people in one day." I said, initiating the Marauders favorite pastime of I've never. Sirius grinned, recognizing a challenge and downed the last cup of Lady Helga's.

"I've never went two months without a date." He retorted, forcing me to drink as well. We were soon joined by the rest of the group, all taking turns at I've nevers.

"I've never harbored a crush for more than two years." I said, and James and Lily took a drink, joined by Remus, looking slyly over at Susan. Susan blushed red when Remus nodded at her unasked question.

"I've never snogged somebody I didn't like." Lily said, and everyone but her and I took a drink.

"I've never fancied a hufflepuff." Susan said, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Robin all took a shot.

"I've never wanted to kiss a professor." James said, and all the girls took a shot.

"What!" I defended myself when the marauders looked at me betrayed. "He's fit! At least I've never had to dump anybody!" I was the only one who didn't take a shot.

"Guys," Peter asked starting to slur. "Who's winning?"

"I am!" I cried, but really having no idea. I felt a hand lightly smack my head.

"You wish." Sirius said.

"I've never kissed a Marauder!" James cried, and everybody groaned but Remus and Peter.

"It was still on a dare" I muttered, causing Sirius to shoot me a grin before looking over at James.

"Have you already forgotten christmas vacation sixth year?" Sirius asked him. James turned red and cursed as he took a shot. I exchanged glances with Lily.

"Please don't ask." I stopped Robin from asking.

"I can't drink anymore." Lily said. "I shouldn't have drinken at all. I'm head girl!"

"I'm head boy!" James said. "At least we're in it together!"

"Awww." We all chorused. I threw a pillow at the two.

"Get a room!" I joked

"Think we shall." James said, standing up while he supported Lily. The Room of Requirement supplied a closed off area in the left hand corner they were heading too, and the sound of a closing door soon followed.

"Shall we?" Remus asked Susan as they walked over to the opposite end. Meagan and Peter wordlessly got up as well, leaving me, Robin and Sirius alone in the middle of the room.

"I bet that James and Lily are talking, Remus and Susan are talking as well, but Meagan and Peter are snogging." I said. "If I'm wrong, I'll eat ten chocolate frogs."

"You are wrong, There all snogging. Fifteen frogs." Sirius said, standing up.

"I bet their all snogging but Meagan and Peter." Robin said, standing with me. Sirius and I looked at her, waiting to here what she would eat. "Umm four chocolate frogs?" she said in a weak voice. Sirius and I groaned, I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards where James and Lily were, followed by Sirius and Robin.

"Are you okay Lily?" James muffled voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel a bit-"

"Drunk?" He finished for her.

"Mhhm" The sounds of sheets ruffling followed, Sirius smiled, thinking they were snogging but I waved him down and pointed at the wall. "shhh" I mouthed.

"You really are beautiful." James said. and I looked up triumphant.

"James, you say that all the time!" Lily whispered back. "Thank you."

"I say it alot cuz I don't believe it's true." James said, and the sounds of undisputable snogging followed. Grumbling, I walked away and sat in the middle of the room, already having lost the bet. Ibegan picking out my chocolate frogs as the other two carried on the 'invesitagation'.

The look on Sirius' face as they came back told my who won. I looked up at Meagan and shrugged.

"At leas you only have to eat four." I said as she sat down. "Horny little gits." I muttered as I ate my first one. I was feeling queazy when I got to my last and Meagan was fighting hard to keep awake. Sirius was watching me with obvious amusement. I grimaced as I stuffed my last one in my mouth and sprawled myself on the floor.

"Good job." Meagan muttered, before walking off to the only lonely corner of the house and falling asleep. Sirius put his head on my stomach and I groaned.

"Ugh, would you like to clean up my vomit?" I asked, wondering what could possess him to do that after I ate all that chocolate.

"It looked so squishy." He said "Like the perfect pillow."

"You really are drunk." I said, sitting up to take off my jumper. I quickly pulled it off, leaving the first t-shirt Dumbledore gave me on underneath. It had the name of some muggle band on it, The Clash. I leaned back down and Sirius did as well, claiming his old position on my stomach again.

"Not as soft without the jumper." He complained.

"Funny." I sighed. "So I guess Jimmy and I are done. No more wondering if I fancy him or not."

"That was really nice of you." Sirius said.

"I didn't know if I fancied him, she does fancy him." I explained. "Common sense. You on the other hand have to get looking for a new girl soon." I warned.

"Nope." Sirius said. "I've decided girls aren't worth the snog."

"What made you decide that?" I asked.

"A really good snog I've recently had." Sirius was grinning wildly. I reached over and pinched his nose tightly,

"Silly thing!" I said patronizingly and patted his shoulder. "Liked snogging a marauder?" I teased.

"Best there is." He retorted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Black." I warned. "What will you do to keep your mind off of girls?"

"Malfoy." He answered.

"Your going to snog Malfoy?"

"No you daft git. Just torture him. Make his life miserable. The usual." Sirius said.

"You don't have to." I told him, I felt a swell of affection everytime one of the Marauders showed their protective side to me as they did for each other. But I didn't want him to unnessesarily bother himself.

"I want to." He hissed. "As soon as I tell the others, I'm sure they will as well." A moment of silence passed. "Even in your drunken state, will you not tell me what else he said?"

"Ahh Ogden has loosened my tongue dear Padfoot." I groaned and began. "He said that he will get to me, he will kiss me everytime he want's to. And that you guys wont always be around to stop it. Lets just see him try that away from a dungeon." I added, hating feeling weak. "He also said that he's heard other Slytherins say the same things about me when they think their in private. None will admit it publicly because I'm a 'blood traitor', but according to Malfoy, just the other night one of his roommates was dreaming about it. And also that knowing Slytherins it wont take long." I sighed and began petting Sirius' head again.

"Maybe its the dog in me, but I like that." He said. indicating the petting. I laughed.

"I wonder if I'd like it as well." I wondered aloud and Sirius moved his head over, so that he was lying on his right cheek, facing my chin. He moved his hand up to my stomach and began moving his thump in circles. I laughed,

"Funny Sirius." He didn't stop and I didn't ask him to. "Maybe your right, maybe it is the dog in us."

"Woof." Sirius joked and I smiled back. "Malfoy is gunna get it." Sirius warned. "You're walking with either James, Remus or I to all your classes."

"Yessir." I said, not appreciating the patronizing tone but the motives behind it.

"Peters a Marauder, but he is more of a flighter than a fighter." Sirius said.

"So I've noticed." I admitted and felt Sirius chuckle against my stomach. "I'm nervous." I admitted the feeling thats' had me since our trip to hogsmeade.

"What about?" Sirius asked, concerned

"Christmas at the Potters." I started.

"Why?"

"I just am, I tend to make bad first impressions."

"Like knocking innocent blokes over?" Sirius teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"Exactly." I said. "And it's my first Christmas."

"You never celebrated it with your family?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"What family." I said bitterly. "Sorry I know your family is the same. I should bring it up."

"It's okay." Sirius said and stopped moving his thumb. "Ever miss them?" He asked me in a soft voice.

"With all my heart." I admitted. "I know I shouldn't, all logic goes against it, but I wish they were still here, hating me. Rather than dead." I looked down to see Sirius with his eyes closed.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said. "Except for the dead part, but I'd rather be around them hating me, than away with no interaction. I only left because I was afraid I'd become a bitter selfish person if I stayed." Sirius paused, before continuing. "Thats something that I'm still afraid of I guess."

"Are you saying we're doomed to be like our families?" I asked, trying to keep the emotion from my voice but failing.

"Nature v.s. Nurture." Sirius said softly."Either way its how you were raised."

"We'll prove 'em all wrong." I said, to him as well as myself. "All of them." Sirius continued moving his thumb in circles and I continued on patting him. My eyelids were feeling drowsy and I finally closed them, comfortable and ready to sleep.

"James you Git!" Came a loud voice from the room, Sirius and I both jumped, and he hit his head on my chin.

"Sorry Lily!" James cried. "Don't be mad!"

"I'm not!" We heard Lily say, before quiet filled the room again. I looked over at Sirius who was rubbing the top of his head. I stopped rubbing my chin and pulled his head closer to me, I kissed the top of it.

"Sorry" I said, he grinned back. And shook his head at James and Lily.

"Old married couple I swear." He muttered and I bust out laughing, the hilarity of the two finally sinking in. We calmed down soon after and I looked up to see Sirius standing with his hand reached over to me.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he was planning.

"Don't we normally play quidditch on the nights after a Hogsmead trip?" He asked smiling.

"But we haven't had a Hogsmeade trip." I pointed out.

"Fine." He said, still standing with his hand up. "I have an offer you can't refuse, run with me?" He changed into his black dog animagus form and I nodded my head, never wnanting to give up a chance at a run as a dog.

"Too right you are Padfoot." I said, transforming myelf, I looked up at the black dog that was a bit taller than I was and jerked my snout at the door. The dark walked ahead of me and nudged the door open. I followed him through the door and soon he broke out into a run. I wasn't one to be left behind.

SPOV

I ran through the hall towards the way outside and. . . freedom. I loved being padfoot, it felt free, felt wonderful.

And it had become even better since Hani became a dog as well :-D. Something just made it all more enjoyable when your doing what you love when somebody you love.

Wait thats not right... Did I love her? I turned to see her running behind me as we reached the field. I don't understand my feelings about her today, whenever she runs her hands through her hair she looks so beautiful, she always had. But for some reason, today, I was noticing. I loved the way she let me kiss her today, her lips were so soft. I thought I was going to melt when she smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth. I,Sirius Black, was going to melt. Never thought I could truly enjoy kissing a girl this way,

My thoughts were interrupted when, the subject of my thoughts, jumped on top of me and nipped my tail. She wanted to play, another reason why I loved running with her. James, Remus and Peter never played with me in animagus form. I chased after her and tackled her into the grass. I licked her with my tongue, knowing how badly it tickled. She let out bark like laughter until I felt her change back into a human. She was still laughing, as my tongue was still tickling her. Her curly hair was sprawled all around her and she would normally push me off, but she was so busy laughing herself weak she couldnt.

"Yield Padfoot!" She yelled, "I yield!" I gave her one more victory lick on her face before transforming on top of her.

"Ugh." She said. "Trying to kill me?"

"Are you calling me overweight." I asked, not moving off of her, only resting my head on her (very comfortable) chest.

"Not overweight Paddie." She retorted. "Obese." I growled at that, my dog-like tendencies surfucing. "I'm glad I can be of assistance." She said, "Always wanted to be somebodies pillow."

"Your chest makes a very comfortable pillow." I commented, not realizing the level of pervertedness until after I said it.

"Sicko." she observed. "Are you willing to get off?"

"What are you going to do." I asked, really not wanting to move. Her hand moved to my head and gently moved in circles. I loved it when she did that.

"Nothing." She admitted, letting out a yawn. "I just might fall asleep out here."

I put my hand on her knee, and 'pet' her as well. The both of us laid in silence, each giving in to their dog-like tendencies. Until, after a while she spoke up.

"I can't breathe." She informed me, I realized I had been laying my head on her chest for a while and moved my head towards her stomach.

"Sorry about that." I said, before closing my eyes again.

"Paddie." She grunted, sitting up straight, forcing my head into the grass. I rubbed my head and sat up as well.

"Yes Beardsie?" I asked her, she looked absolutely breathtaking in this light. Being one of her best friends, the marauders and I had seen her at her best and at her worst, but never had she looked at beautiful as she did now. I felt my heart start to beat harder when she laid down on the grass beside, crossing her hands under her head; and I knew I was fancying her.

"Shit." I whispered, angry at myself.

"What?" She asked. keeping her eyes on the stars. I leaned in beside her and spread my arms out, silently inviting her to sleep on it if she wanted to, I knew the cold grass couldn't be that comfotable. To my happiness she leaned over and set her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing, continue." I told her, looking at the stars myself.

"Well." She started. "This is the Ogdens talking by the way."

"Of course." I added.

"I really don't like how I am." She started, I kept silent. "Physically that is." That stumped me, she had always been one to indulge in occasional self flaterry with the rest of the marauders. I kept quiet and waited for her to continue. "Not in the traditional 'I'm ugly' attention seeking sort of mindset girls tend to take on." I relaxed a bit. "But it seems that no decent man can or might ever be attracted to me." She sighed, "They're either evil and sadistic , or just plain wrong like Malfoys."

"Thats cuz the good guys are too intimidated." I said

"Intimi-what?" She repeated.

"Intimidated." I repeated back. "Your a Marauder, your always surrounded by your stunningly good looking friends, and your always stunningly good looking."

"Sirius, can you be serious for one second?"

"Beardsie, I am serious!" I defended myself, Hani groaned in response. "Not Sirius, but serious, as in the adjective." I explained. She lifted her head from my shoulder and turned around to face me, her hair falling backwards. She was so close I could see my reflection in her eyes.

"Padfoot." She started, but I was so overcome with affection, and whiskey, that I leaned in to kiss her interrupting her words. I gently pushed my mouth against hers, her lips were perfect. They were as soft as they looked, impossibly so. I was getting ready for her to stiffen or push me away making a joke of it, and started to pull back myself. To my surprise, as I pushed myself back up and away from her lips, she crashed into me. I eagerly pulled back and molded my lips to hers, using my elbow to lift myself up I held her face in my other hand and caressed the soft skin on her cheek. She slowly opened her mouth and I went in, glad once more for her unspoken permission. We kissed as passionantly as lovers, yet as considerately as friends. She pulled a way when we were both breathless and turned away from me, her face flushing a bit.

"That wasn't the Ogdens was it?" She asked.

"I don't think it was." I admitted and pulled myself back towards a tree right behind me to lean my back onto it, catching my breath.

"I don't want to be just another snog." She whispered. I grimaced at her words and the hurt behind them. I instantly regretted every snog I've ever had, it would have been worth it to go celibate for her not to think those crazy things. The swell of affection, I had been feeling since Malfoy touched her in the dungeon had been steadily growing. I was overcome with anger when it happened, I knew that wasn't normal for just friend, albeit best friends or not.

"Beard you fool." I said back. "I really fancy you." She looked up at me unbelieving.

"You can't fancy me."She said. "You fancy little teen boppers with heels that spend hours getting ready in the morning. The ones that eat like one meal a day."

"I've only fancied about two people in my life." I admitted. "Including you."

"So when you date them..." Her voice trailed off.

"Keeping up appearances." I admitted, bitterly. "I fancied the first girl I ever dated." I said, wondering what the hell I was thinking; I hadn't even told Prongs. Though I'm sure he picked up on it.

She looked up at me from where she sat, tucking a curl behind her ear. She waited for me to continue, saying nothing. Once again knowing that silence was best for the moment.

"She fancied me back." I continued. "Until she got bored of me, she was dating a new guy a month later. I figured I'd have to move on so I did as well. None of the girls held my attention long enough, to be frank they never held my attention. It started when a girl would ask me out and I wouldn't want to be mean and say no. Then she would, quite literally, attack me with a snog and I would push her away. After a while I stopped pushing them away, but I never let it go further." Hani nodded at me, not judging, not speaking. Her eyes had a confused look in them, I could tell she was lost in her thoughts.

"But, Sirius." She started. "I was just accepting that only the wrong type fancy me. " She looked thoughtful. "And you tell me that you do. And I know your not the wrong type, in fact, I fancy you as well." She looked away, shy."But what about the rest of the Marauders?" I reached out my hand for her and she scooted in to sit beside me.

"Better me than Jimmy." I said, leaning in to kiss her head. She cozied into me and I felt a pleasant flutter in my chest. Grinning maniacly I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her in. We sat in silence until her breathing became very consistent.

I felt so comfortable holding her in my arms, a certain warmth radiated from her that comforted me. It could have just been the warmth from the firewhiskey, but the way she made me feel was undeniable.

Sitting there holding her in my arms, I felt like it didn't matter that my wretched hag of a mother or my traitor of a brother didn't love me, as hard as it was to deal with. I had Hani, here, in my arms. The girl that is absolutely gorgeous. Breathtaking at times. The girl that is as much of a prankster and a joker as I am. The girl that no matter what I did wouldn't get annoyed cuz she would do the same thing. Hani was that girl that I was best friends with, she understood me and we were definetly more than a snog.

Not that our snog was anything less than wonderful. Even after all the girls I'd snogged, I had never felt the way I did kissing Hani. She was so innocent and surprisingly sexy at the same time. Her kiss made me thrist for more but my respect and love for her made me go slow, waiting for her. That only made me want more even more, stupid hormones.

Hani stirred as though she was uncomfortable so I pulled her up closer and her head fell over my shoulder perfectly. Her brown hair spread across my chest and I leaned my head in to smell it. I would never do that with her awake, so I took the chance. Like always, it smelled so good! It didn't smell like food, those horrid flavours girls always wear. It was naturally sweet and subtle. A sort of vanilla smell. I like vanilla, I decided as I buried my head into her head of hair and closed my eyes to rest.

Before dozing off to sleep I decided I wanted to enjoy this moment as well as I could, I pulled out my wand and performed a sobering charm on myself and Hani. She stirred a little and opened her eyes, I was afraid she'd pull away but she only came in even closer and closed her eyes again. I was in heaven.


End file.
